Ruin, Retribution, Redemption
by IGotTheWanderingMind
Summary: Jessie's running from her past, her brother's holding onto it. That's why she won't go in the Hale house but Derek will stay living in it. Neither of them can face and accept the truth. Nothing they do will bring their family or their older sister Laura back. But there is something they can do, get revenge. Enter Scott and Stiles, and there will be trouble. Set S1. Stiles/OC. R&R!
1. 1-Welcome Home Hales

**Welcome to my new fic and the first one for my new account! For the first time** _ **ever**_ **, I'm going to try and and write in 3rd person as I've been told going from pov to pov isn't as professional as 3rd person. But hell, I'll give it a try and see how I, and you readers, like it! Please note, not every single thing is going to be exact to the show, those of you that have read my writing before know that I like to add my own spin to things :) Please favourite and follow! And review too, they're helpful and very appreciated! Enjoys lovelies!**

 _ **Jessie's running from her past, her brother's holding onto it. That's why she won't go in the Hale house but he'll stay living in it. Neither of them can face and accept the truth. Nothing they do will bring their family or their older sister Laura back. But there is something they can do, get revenge. With Scott comes a certain Stilinski. He trips and manages to get under Jessie's skin, but is that a good or bad thing? Set in season 1.**_

 _ **Laura - 24**_

 _ **Derek - 22**_

 _ **Jessie - 18**_

 _ **Stiles/Scott/Jackson/Allison/Lydia- 17**_

 _ **All teens are doing their senior year!**_

Jessie squeezes her eyes shut, refusing to meet the eyes of the girl laying in the dirt. The dead, lifeless, clouded grey eyes of the girl. The girl in _half_. Her _sister_ in half. She swallows thickly, sitting down in the dirt, keeping her eyes firmly squeezed shut as she tries to block out the horror bestowed before her.

"We have to go." Come's her older brother's voice from behind her. His voice is cold but unsteady as he tries to mask his own emotions as not to break in front of his sister. "Jessie, we're leaving." Derek says. Jessie slowly opens her eyes and is relieved to see those dead eyes belonging to Laura are no longer in her own sight. But the smell..it still hangs in the air. Jessie might not be a werewolf like her brother but even her human nose can smell the blood that's been split into the dirt. _Laura's_ blood. Jessie makes the mistake of looking over to her brother. He holds their sister's torso in his arms. Jessie immediantly averts her eyes away from her brother and sister's body, summoning the strength to not curl into the dirt and throw up the sandwich she ate earlier in the day. "Jess, come on." Her brother says, softer, because he can see exactly how hard all this is for her. Jessie nods and pulls herself to her feet, her legs feeling somewhat similar to jelly.

Jessie numbly threads wolfsbane flowers into the weaves of a rope as her brother digs a grave a few meters away from her. She's struggling to hold herself together, she silently weeps, letting the tears roll down her reddening cheeks. Derek doesn't let any fall, he doesn't even let anything _show_. No tears. No grief. Nothing. He's just a blank face and squared shoulders that shovel away at a grave. Jessie hates it when he gets like this. She shuts her eyes, thinking back to their last proper conversation.

 _"Derek..I haven't heard from Laura in awhile now." Jessie tells her brother, walking into his room. He looks up from his book._

 _"She knows what she's doing. She'll be fine." He says._

 _"Yeah, and she always checks in every 2 hours." She reminds him. "It's been 6 Derek, something's wrong."_

 _"She's_ _fine_ _." He says, starting to sound annoyed._

 _"Laura left the car to us both, right?" Jessie asks. He nods. She snatches the keys off his tan dresser. "You've got 5 minutes to get your crap together. Otherwise, i'm leaving without you." She informs him, turning and walking away without waiting for any kind of response. One thing you'll come to know about the Hales, the only ones who can tell them what to do is them._

As she looks back at the conversation, she remembers how agitated he sounded. Maybe he sensed something was wrong too, he just didn't want to accept it. Noone wants to accept that someone they care about, someone they love, is in any kind of trouble or danger. But both Hales were right. Laura was in trouble, she was in danger.

 _'Someone's going to pay for this. Someone's going to_ _ **die**_ _for this.'_ Is all Jessie can think.

She looks up when she hears Derek walk over. He extends his hand out and she hands the flowered rope up to him. Derek takes it and walks back over to the grave. He has to be the one to do this part, to put the vendetta spiral in place. While her brother has his back to her, Jessie launches from the dirt, taking off into the dark, drowning amoungst the trees. She can't bury her own sister, she just.. _can't_. Her older sister, her caregiver..she can't do it. She runs to the only other place in the Beacon Hills Reserve that she's ever known as home.

Her older sister's one bedroom cottage in the woods.

Jessie blows out a shaky breath as she sits down on the stairs of the small cottage. She fiddles with the spare key, from under the mat, with her fingers. She doesn't know if she's ready to go inside yet. Just knowing it's _her_ 's and she lived her..Jessie's still trying to swallow her sister's murder. Laura began dating someone before the fire, she got this little place for privacy. Jessie can understand that, living in a big house with a huge family, half of them werewolves with werewolf hearing, it can be..cramped. Jessie and her mother, Tahlia, were the only ones that knew about this place. Laura was quite a private person, but she trusted her mother completely and her and her little sister shared a bond a little more profound then that with other members of her family. Jessie often stayed here with her sister, when her family fought or she just needed some space from the large group of Hales that occupied the Hale manor.

Jessie isn't suprised when she hears the familiar sound of heavy boots walking through the forest's leaf litter covering the dirt. But that doesn't mean she's happy with it either. She rubs her hand down her face, trying to erase her tears but her brother has long seen them and smelt the salt of them in the air. She tries to ignore her brother's presence, needing to be alone for a little while, to mourn.. _alone_.

"What are you doing here?" Derek finally speaks up after a lengthy uneasy silence.

"This was Laura's secret place." The younger girl informs her brother, keeping her head down as she tries to stop the tears forcing their way to her eyes and down her cheeks.

"What?" He asks.

"All those times Laura went to a 'friend's place'..she came here. This was her home away from home." Jessie says. "Mine too." She adds, finally looking up at her brother. "I'm staying here."

"In a shack?" Derek questions. Jessie's face morphs with anger, not all directed at Derek but he's the only one here to feel it.

"And living in our burnt down house is any better?" She shoots back. Her brother's jaw twitches with his own anger.

Jessie doesn't want to fight with her brother, she wants, she _needs_ , to mourn. But ever since the two remaining Hale silbings left New York with worry for their older sister, things have been shaky between them. The worry, the concern and the fear, now the hurt, the two need space from each other but the problem is, they're relying on each other for comfort. Those two things cancel each other out, all that remains in the angry hurt, making them both irritable to unknown levels. There's been too much stress and tension around them, and now that they know the truth about what happened to their sister, there's anger and hurt thrown into the mixture. All of emotions bubble away inside of both Hales, dangerously close to spilling over. Derek hides it though and that annoys Jessie, no actually, it hurts her. The least he could do is show he gives a damn that they just lost their older sister, their only other living relative besides Peter. But no, he puts up a big wall and blocks everything and everyone out. Including Jessie. And she's done with it. She's done pretending to be strong when everything is falling apart around her. She's been hanging on by a thread for a long time, Laura's death was the final straw. It was hard after the fire for them both, you have _no_ idea how hard, but they managed to hold on because Laura _made_ them. And now she's gone and it feels like that hold is gone with her, leaving a broken little sister and a closed-off younger brother in it's wake. Jessie needs a shoulder to cry on as much as the stubborn girl hates to admit it. She needs comfort. She needs some form of stability to help her get through this terrible tragety. She needs her brother. And what does she have instead? A broody, pensive werewolf who wouldn't even dream of hugging his crying baby sister and promising her everything's going to be okay. She understands that he's hurting too and he deals with that differently to her but he can't do this to her, he can't shut her out. He can't cave in on himself, not now, not when she needs him more than she ever has before. But he is, so things aren't getting any better between the brother and sister, they're actually getting worse.

"You know what Derek? If I wanted your opinion, or for you to come and lecture me, I would have asked." She snarks, getting up. She unlocks the door and goes inside, even though she's not ready. She'd rather face all this than be with the man her brother's being right now. She keeps her eyes downcast, passing through the front lounge/kitchen area and going straight to the bedroom. It's nostalgic. The bed's still made with the red duvet and grey pillows, just like Laura left it all those years ago. Jessie goes and sits down on the bed, hiding her face in her hands when tears overcome her again.

 _"Laur..I don't know about this. One of us should come with you." Jessie says, looking at her older sister._

 _"She's right Laura." Derek nods. "Jess can look after herself here for awhile, I should come with you." He says._

 _"No. My decision is final. You both stay and I go." The alpha finalises. "I'll check in every couple hours." She says._

 _"Laura.." Derek sighs._

 _"I'll be fine." Laura reassures, looking between them both. "Give me a hug." She says with a soft smile._

Jessie's pulled from her memory when she hears the front door open again. She knows who it is, there's only one person dumb enough to come near an angry and upset Hale, and that's another Hale. She knew her brother wasn't just going to take her lip and then turn around and leave. No, it doesn't work like that. She already feels bad enough though. She blames herself for, for once, not being stubborn enough to sway her sister into letting either her or Derek go back to Beacon Hills with her. She could have stopped this from happening, she could have done _something_ , but she didn't. And her sister's dead because of that. At least, that's what Jessie believes.

She can hear her brother walking around, probably looking around as he's never been in here before. She tries to stop herself from crying because her tears both upset and make her brother feel uncomfortable. Neither are very good with empathy or sympathizing, that was one of Laura's many good traits. Laura was the one that would calm down Jessie after a nightmare or settle her when she was upset. Laura's the one that knew what they needed when they needed it, without asking or being told. She was the glue, Derek and Jessie are the pieces. Jessie needs her sister, both of them do. Jessie can't fill Laura's shoes, she's doesn't think she can.

"Here." Derek says, stopping in front of his distressed sister. Jessie wipes her eyes before looking up at him. She chuckles weakly, seeing the half empty bottle of tequila in Derek's out-stretched hand. "Take it, it'll help." He says. She nods and takes it from his hand. She takes the cap off and brings it to her lips as her perturbed brother leans againist the door-frame. "Easy." He says in light warning when he notices Jessie trying to drink too much at once. She listens, settling the bottle in her lap and swallowing the acid-like liquid, leaving her throat burning. Derek understands his sister's need to drown her sorrows, he's do it too if werewolves were able to get drunk, but she's human and he has to look after her. Derek stays quiet, just letting his eyes roam around the small house as his sister silently sips away at the soothing liquid.

The front room, where the front door is, it's most of the house. It's small, with a table beside the kitchen area. There's a couch but no tv. There's this room, the one bedroom that would have belonged to Laura. And there's another room, small, the bathroom. Toilet, sink, shower/bath. The basics. Everything you need to get by. It's nothing compared to the Hale mansion that once stood proudly before it was burned to rubble and soot, but it's something.

Derek walks over to the couch and sits down, still looking around. It still smells very faintly of Laura. It's comforting and upsetting at the same time. His eyes fall to the tall, black bookshelf beside the couch. This must have been the reading space, Laura was a fan of books, just like her siblings. Derek takes a book off the shelf, one on werewolf mythology, and wastes time skimming through it. It's obvious Jessie needs some time to unwind and settle down, something Derek wished he could help with but he doesn't know how. Not like Laura did. Hence why he turned his sister to a bottle instead of his own shoulder. Derek decides he will stay here with her though instead of going back to the old Hale house. Jessie, sober or not, isn't in a state to be alone right now. The air recks of anxiety and tears, Derek hates the fact that both scents come from Jessie.

"I'm sorry." Derek catches wind of the slurred whisper. "I'm so sorry Derek." Now he knows he heard that. He looks up at Jessie but her glassey eyes are glued to the bottle of tequila in her hands.

"For what?" Derek asks, confused as to why she's apologising to him.

"I don't hate you." She says, not answering his question. "You know that, right?" She asks, finally looking up at him. Guilt flashes in her eyes as she thinks of how she treated her brother no more than an hour ago. She's just hurting and she can't see or think straight right now.

"I know that Jess. I think you need to go to bed." Derek says, getting up. He goes over to her, helping her move back as she's unsteady from the amount of alcohol she's managed to suck down in the short period of time.

"I'm sorry I let Laura come alone..I'm sorry I let her get hurt." Jessie says, her voice cracking. Derek sighs as he realises she's putting that blame on herself. Jessie's the youngest, if it's anyone's fault Laura came back alone, Derek thinks it's his.

"Come on, time for bed." He says, moving the bottle to the bedside table and helping Jessie into bed. Derek can't help the swirl in his gut as he puts his little sister to bed. It's been close to 10 years since he's actually helped her into bed and tucked her in like this. Jessie was 8 and Derek was 12. Jessie was crying and upset over something Derek no longer remembers. But he remembers carrying her to bed and tucking her in, kissing her head and saying goodnight. That part he remembers. "Get some sleep Jessie." He says, looking down at his grieving sister. She curls into the blankets, trying to hide from the tragedy that took place, hoping to wake up and it all have been a nightmare. Sadly, that's not going to happen. Derek presses a kiss to his sister's head before leaving the bedroom, taking the bottle of tequila with him. He goes into the kitchen and washes the leftover alcohol down the sink, leaving the bottle on the counter and going back over to the couch. The emotionally drained wolf sits down and lets his eyes shut, hoping to catch at least a little sleep of his own tonight.

 **Did you like it? Yes? No? I'd love to hear what you have to say! Leave a review, and favourite and follow!**


	2. 2-Settling In

**I'm so happy to see my readers came and found this!**

 **Shout out to;**

 ***Tesla424-Thank you! I think I prefer to write in 3rd person now :) You get to look at everyone's emotions not just the pov you're writing. I like present tense too, feels like it's happening now :)**

 ***TheMorbidGal-Thanks! Thank you again, i'm glad the 3rd person thingy isn't rubbing anyone the wrong way as I usually do povs :)**

 ***Guest-Thank you :3 Here's another chapter!**

 **..**

Jessie wakes with heavy eyelids, a pounding headache and a less than pleasant taste in her mouth. She yawns, pecking out of the covers when she hears movement in the kitchen.

"Coffee, you're gonna need it." Derek says, putting a full mug down on the counter, eyes flicking up to meet her's for a moment before he turns back to the cupboards. Jessie stretched her achey limbs and gets out of the bed, quickly making it messily. She walks over to the kitchen.

"Thanks." She says, taking the mug of black coffee into both of her hands, reveling in the warmth in provides her cold hands. She forgot how cold this place can get. She spots the now empty tequila bottle and turns away, moving to sit on the couch. Last night, not that she remembers much, was a weak point for her. She tried to drown her sorrows but what good does that do, really? They're still there waiting for you in the morning. She notices Derek rummaging through the cupboards. "What do you think you're gonna find in there? A dead rabbit?" Jessie asks with not as much sarcasm as she'd like considering she's hungover.

"If you're staying here, you're gonna more than spaghetti-" The older of the two says, bringing out a can of spaghetti. "-and Nutella to survive." He says, eyeing an unopened jar of Nutella in his hand now. Jessie doesn't say anything, not ready to talk about living arrangements. Derek however, thinks the exact opposite. "Because that's the plan, right? You're gonna live here?" He asks, choosing to say 'live' instead of 'stay' this time. His eyes meet her's as he waits for answer.

"Uh..yeah." Jessie answers, looking down into her mug. "I uh..I don't think I can go back into that house since.." She doesn't have to finish the sentance, they both know what she means. Jessie wasn't in the fire but unlike Derek and Laura, she came home early and _saw_ it. She saw the house in flames, licking high into the sky. She heard her family screaming for help. Jessie's eyes fall to her right forearm. 4 claw marks scarred into her skin, turning white over time. 6 years ago, when the fire took place and 12 year old Jessie came home to see it, she raced over to the basement window and tried to help who she could. Brave Jessie grabbed her Mom's arm tightly, her mother doing the same to her. She tried, she really did, to pull her up and out of the fire. She was young, she wasn't strong enough. As the flames tore up Tahlia Hale's body, Tahlia's claws tore againist her daughter's skin and then let both couldn't hold on anymore and let go. Jessie sees these scars and isn't sure weither she likes them or despises them. It's all she has left as a reminder of her mother, but they also hold a very dark past that still haunts both her and Derek to this very day.

"You know..you still need to enroll in school." Derek speaks up, making the girl look away from her arm and up to him. "I want you to finish your senior year while I figure all this out." He says.

"Okay." Jessie nods, knowing it's not exactly a suggestion. "I'll go by the school today, I have to pick up some groceries anyway."

"I'll drive." Derek says, knowing full well she's not feeling too well right now.

"You know you don't have to stay at that house either." Jessie says. Derek stops his search for his car keys, turning around to face her. "You can stay here with me, we can make it work." She suggests. Derek shakes his head.

"No. I'll stay there, give you your own space." He says but they both know it's got nothing to do with space. Derek can't let go of the house and Jessie can't face it. They're on opposite ends but they both won't face the ugly truth. And the truth is, weither they're running from it or holding onto it, their family's gone..nothing they do can change that. Jessie's not dumb, she knows her brother blames himself for the fire because of Kate, but he had _no_ idea who she really was or what she was capable of doing or what she was planning to do from the word go. It's not his fault. But he thinks otherwise. Just like Jessie thinks Laura's death is her fault but Derek's doesn't blame her. "Let's go." Derek says, finding his keys. Jessie nods and finishes her coffee, putting the cup on the bench. The siblings walk out the front door and towards the Hale house. Jessie's okay with going there and being outside, but inside the house or under it is massively out of bounds for her. They're walking for a couple minutes when Derek grabs her arm, stopping her.

"What is it?" Jessie asks him.

"Someone's here." He says. He starts to walk again, slower. Jessie follows him, knowing if the 'someone' was a threat, he'd have sent her anyway while he dealt with it. Not that she can't protect herself, trust me, she was literally raised by wolves and trained by one of the most powerful and well-respected she-wolf alphas in existance. You'd be stupid to under-estimate the small girl, but some do, they'll realise their mistake eventually.

They come to a stop, watching as two teenaged boys dig around in the leaves.

"Maybe the killer moved the body?" The boy in grey jeans that fit nicely and a buzzcut suggests, talking to his shabby-haired friend. Jessie tenses up a little, realising they're talking about Laura. Derek does the same, but his is out of anger.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like $80." The boy with longer hair replies. Derek bring the very inhaler the boy is talking about out of his pocket. Jessie frowns in confusion. Derek starts walking towards the two boys, shoulders squared in a familiar fashion-he's not looking to make friends with them. Jessie follows him, deciding that if her brother wolfs out and tries to kill them, she should probably try to stop him. Buzzcut smacks Long Hair on the shoulder to get his attention once he spots them approaching.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asks them. "Huh?"

"This is private property boys, you shouldn't be here." Jessie says, looking between them with a scowl to match Derek's.

"Um.." Stiles stammers for an answer, his whiskey-coloured eyes meeting Jessie's bright cobalt blue ones. "Uh..sorry, we didn't know." The boy says, now looking to Derek.

"We were just..looking for something." Scott says. "But..um..forget it." He stutters when Derek raises his eyebrows as a way to intimidate them. He tosses Scott his inhaler and he easily catches it. Derek turns and walks away after that. Jessie meets both boys' eyes before speaking again.

"Don't let me catch you here again." She warns them before following after Derek. "Hey." Jessie says, catching up to him and grabbing his arm. She can see the tension high and heavy in his shoulders. "Everything okay?" She asks.

"Yeah." He nods but his eyebrows are furrowed. She doesn't push him for a better answer, if he wanted to give her one he already would have. "Come on, the house is just up ahead."

..

Jessie despises the swirling feeling settling in her gut right now. She doesn't know exactly what is it, maybe it's the memory of her doing this with Laura for the past 6 years, she doesn't know, but walking through the isles of the supermarket with Derek puts a sick feeling in her stomach. Don't get her wrong, it's not him or being around him it's just that it's never just been them. It's always been them and Laura since the fire. She's just..adjusting to having her big sister.. _gone_.

Jessie grabs the basics for the house; bread, milk, fruit, vege, pasta, things like that. They do everything in a comfortable silence. When they reach the checkout and Jessie slaps cash down on the counter, Derek swipes it away and hands over his own Visa card. Jessie gives him a thankful smile as he hands her money back over. He's the big brother, weither Jessie's 18 or not, he still wants to look after her. They walk out of the supermarket, getting back into the Camaro.

"We should stop by the station, swap the ownership papers into your name." Derek says.

"Yeah." Jessie nods, feeling a pang of saddness after thinking about wiping her sister's name off something. But Derek's right, they should. If something goes wrong or anything, it needs to come to the person living there not the person.. Jessie doesn't finish that thought.

..

Jessie watches Derek step up to the papers on the desk after her. He's the secondary person for the ownership, if Jessie's unreachable then they turn to Derek. Derek signs his name on the dotted line with some hesitation. Jessie feels a little bad for seperating from her brother but she's not doing this to rebal, she really can't step back into that house. She doesn't want too. She tried to get Derek to come with her but he doesn't want too. She tried, it's a two way street though.

She looks around the station. It hasn't changed much since she lived here 6 years ago. Familiar whiskey eyes meet her's and she notices buzzcut boy from earlier is now in the Shrieff's office. The Shrieff snaps his fingers in the boy's face when his attention's pulled to Jessie and away from him. He glances at her one more time before giving his attention back to the Shrieff.

 _Shrieff Stilinski_

The plaque reads. Of course, Jessie remembers him..he was the one assigned to their case, the Hale fire case. When it was closed by higher ranked agents, much to the Shrieff's displeasure as Jessie truely believes he wanted to give her family justice, that's when she, Derek and Laura left Beacon Hills. There was nothing left for them here so they left.

"We should hit the school next, get you ready to start Monday." Derek's voice snaps Jessie out of her thoughts. She drags her eyes away from the boy and the Shrieff, bringing them to Derek. "You okay?" He asks her, noticing she was zoned out. "You seem distracted."

"Yeah, i'm fine." She nods. "The school? Good idea." She says. Derek nods and hands the copies of the paperwork to her before leading them out of the building.

..

That was as simple as Jessie expected. Jessie's not crazy about the idea of school but she knows it'll help keep curious eyes off her and her brother..but that doesn't mean she's always going to go to school. Derek and Jessie are driving back to the preserve when she turns to look at him, deciding to finally ask the question that's been weighing on her mind since they found Laura.

"What are we gonna do about this?" She asks him.

"About what?"

"About..about Laura." She clarifies, finding it's a little harder to say her name than she thought it would be. Derek doesn't answer her. "We buried her under the spiral." The vendetta spiral. That means there's a plan for revenge.

" _I_ buried her under the spiral." He corrects his sister.

"If I could have..I would have helped." She tells him.

"That's not what I mean. I know you wanted too and I understand that you couldn't." He says. Jessie nods, relaxing a little. "What I meant was, _I_ put the spiral down which means that _I_ will deal with it." He says. "Without you." He adds, glancing at her.

"What? No. She was my sister too." Jessie objects.

"This isn't up for discussion. You go to school, you keep your head down and I will deal with the hunters that did this." Derek says firmly. Jessie goes to object again. "Don't Jessie, don't. Laura couldn't fight them off..I will not lose another sister to them. You stay out of it. That's the end of it." He says. Jessie doesn't say anything. She crosses her arms over her chest and looks out the window with a frown set hard in her features. She understands that Derek wants to protect her but Laura was just as important to her as she was to Derek. He can't watch her 24/7 and she can protect herself. He's not doing this alone, he's not because Jessie won't lose her brother to them. So weither he knows or not, weither he likes it or not, the Hale brother and sister are in this together.

..

..

 **She's so stubborn and sassy, I love it! Favourite, follow and review!**


	3. 3-Making Friends

**Wow! Awesome response to last chapter!**

 **Shout out to:**

 ***Serena Sterling-Thank you :) It's okay, I have my own study and work that gets in the way of that stuff, I don't mind :)**

 *** -Thanks! I will!**

 ***bluerose921-Here it is!**

 ***Tesla424-Thanks, I do as well!**

 ***Alex-Thanks :) I haven't written a Hale brother/sister this in depth before, I really like writing it :)**

 ***M-Thanks :) As for the spelling..that's just me being lazy with editing :P Sorry, i'll keep an eye out and fix it next time (hopefully).**

 **..**

 _Monday_

Derek pulls into the school parking lot, the Camaro's engine quietening to a soft purr as he does. Jessie sighs, still reluctant about doing this.

"I need you to do this." Derek says, turning to his almost pouting younger sister.

"I don't want to do this, I want to help you." She sighs.

"No." He says, shaking his head. "Listen, it's one day. It's grading day tomorrow so it's one day." Derek says. Jessie sighs again. Well, at least she doesn't have to go through this hell tomorrow. She's reluctant because; A) she wants to help her brother go after whoever killed Laura because she knows that's what he's doing, and B) she never went to school in New York, she was home-schooled by Laura. She's a year behind, she's old enough to go to college but she's going still in high school to do her senior year and to help her and her brother stay under the radar. "Jessie Blake Hale, get out of this car and go to school." Derek says. Jessie glares at him and snatches her bag from the backseat.

"Call me if anything happens." She says, getting out.

"I will. Now go, before you're late." He pushes. Jessie watches as her brother drives away, the Camaro's rumble dies out as it disappears. Worry settles in the girl's gut as she thinks of all the trouble or danger Derek could be getting himself into. She's over-thinking and not paying attention when she walks straight into someone.

"Hey, sorry." A familiar voice says as their hands come to Jessie's arms to steady her. She looks up only to be engulfed in those same whiskey eyes from the other day. "Oh..hey..again." Buzzcut says. He looks at his hands on her arms and quickly pulls them back like he's scared he's crossed a boundary or she's going to hurt him.

"Hey." She says back, feeling a little awkward. "I should..go." Jessie says, needing an escape.

"Wait." He says, catching her by the arm. She pulls away instantly when his hand touches her scars from her mother. His eyes shoot down and he looks at them.

"What?" Jessie asks probably angerier than she should have but she doesn't want him drawing attention to her scars. His eyes shoot back up to her face and her other hand comes up to absent-mindedly rub her flawed skin.

"Uh..I was going to ask you if you knew where you were going." He says. "I could..show you where you need to go because you're new, right?" He asks her. Jessie nods slowly. "So, do you want help?" He asks. She looks down at the timetable in her hands, the timetable that makes no sense to her.

"Yeah..thanks." She nods, trying to appear less intimidating now that he's helping her out of kindness. She hands him her timetable and the boy looks down at it.

"Look at that, we have homeroom together." He says. "Actually, you have most of mine and Scott's classes." He says.

"Scott..?" She questions.

"Oh. My best bud." He says with a loop-sided smile. "I almost forgot, i'm Stiles." He says, holding his hand out. "Stiles Stilinski."

"Shrieff's kid." Jessie realises, taking his hand. He nods. "I'm Jessie Hale." She says. She notices his face fall a little at her last name so she drops his hand.

"Well Jessie, follow me." He says, brushing off the little awkward moment they just had. She doesn't say anything, she just follows him.

..

It turns out, Stiles' 'best bud', Scott McCall, is the other boy from the woods that Jessie and Derek ran into. They seem like okay guys, as in they've taken to showing her around, helping her out despite their short unpleasant history.

"Hey, uh.." She says, making both males look up at her from their cafeteria lunch. They both sit on one side of the table, Jessie sits on the other. "I'm sorry about our run-in back there in the woods." She apologises. They've been nothing but nice to her so she should apologise. Weither she decides to come to this hell-hole everyday or not, it'd be nice to have a couple friends to make those days that she does come tolerable.

"It's cool, we shouldn't have been on your property." Scott says with a small smile. "So, uh..Derek, is he your..?"

"My older brother." She fills in. Scott nods, sharing a quick look with Stiles.

"You and him, you're back after like 10 years, how come?" Stiles asks. She clears her throat, trying not to snap for their curiousity.

"6 years." Jessie corrects him. "And it's personal."

"Right." Stiles nods.

"He's nosy, but he's harmless." Scott tells her. She nods, smiling a little.

"Actually, there's something I wanted to ask you." Stiles says.

"What's that?" She asks.

"Well there's this party tonight because we have the day-off tomorrow, Scott's going with his new girlfriend and I don't exactly want to 3rd wheel so would you wanna come?" Stiles asks her. Jessie's more than suprised by this. "Scott'll drive us all but we don't have to follow the new lovebirds around, you know?" Stiles says.

"You want _me_ to come to a party with you?" She asks Stiles, making sure she heard that correctly.

"Yeah.." He nods, frowning a little now. "I just thought i'd extend the invitation, as a sorry for trespassing and all."

"Well..okay." She shrugs. "I'll come."

"Are you sure?" Scott asks. "You just don't seem..keen." He says, noticing her hesitation.

"No, it's not that. Just usually..my last name's enough to scare people off. But not you two." She says.

"Me and Scott are tough as nails, that's why." Stiles grins, making Jessie chuckle. "So that's a yes?"

"Yes." She nods. Why not? It's the full moon so Derek will be doing his own thing anyway. They can't do much to help out with Laura on a full moon, not with hunters out. Even she wouldn't agree to doing something like that. So, why not have some fun? Like Jessie said, she's here to avenge her sister, but if she's going to school then she wouldn't mind a couple friends. And the fact they're talking to her after having that not-so-friendly run-in with Derek and her, she's suprised..they're different. In a good way. "What time?" Jessie asks.

"8." Scott says. "Where do you live?" He asks. Jessie misses a beat as she thinks of an answer.

"I'll meet you at the preserve entrance at 8." She decides to say, not trusting him enough to give him her home address. He nods, not pushing the subject further. The class bell goes and she groans.

"Come on, we have chemistry." Stiles says, shoving the last of his crisps into his mouth. Jessie shakes her head fondly at the sort of funny but sort of gross display. Stiles sees and chuckles. Scott nudges him and the three get up, heading to their next class which they thankfully have together.

..

Jessie texts Derek to tell him she's decided to walk home from school so she won't need a ride. Yeah, today sucked but not as much as she thought it would. At least Scott and Stiles were there. ' _They're okay guys._ ', she thinks to herself. They're funny. She still doesn't understand how they've turned a blind eye to her last name, their run-in, her threatening them in the woods, Derek being.. _Derek_ and still wanting her to go to a party with them though.

Jessie gets home, putting the key in the door but finding it's already unlocked. She opens it slowly, knowing exactly where the baseball bat is so once she's in she can grab it-

"Derek?" She asks in confusion, finding him sitting on the couch, reading a book. He looks up at his sister. Jessie walks in, shutting the door behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking on you." He says. She raises her eyebrows. "You walked how many miles home from school..I thought something was wrong." He says.

"No, nothing's wrong." She assures him, taking her bag off her back and throwing it into the bedroom and on Laura's-wait, _her_ bed.

"Well, how was school?" He asks, putting the book down to give her his attention. She shrugs, taking the jar of pretzels from the cupboard, popping the top and throwing a few in her mouth. "And that means what exactly?"

"It's was..not as bad as I thought i'd be." She tells her brother around a mouthful of salty carbs. Derek cringes at her bad table manners but doesn't say anything knowing she'd just make it worse on purpose. "You remember the two guys from the woods?" She asks him. Derek nods. "They've been showing me around and..actually being nice to me. Weird, right?"

"You're not exactly unlikable." Derek says.

"Right, neither are you." She says sarcastically, making Derek glare at her half-heartedly. "In fact, i'm going to a party tonight with them." She says, still confused about it.

"With both of them?" Derek asks.

"Yeah. Scott's driving, taking me, Stiles and his own girlfriend."

"Good. I want you to keep an eye on the long-haired one." Derek says. Jessie chuckles, as that's the same nickname she gave Scott before she learnt his name.

"That's Scott, his buddy is Stiles and he's the Shrieff's kid." Shes informs him. "Wait..why am I keeping an eye on him?" She asks.

"Because I think he was bitten." Derek says.

"Bitten..?" Jessie questions. Derek gives her a pointed look. "Oh, _bitten_. So there's an alpha here?" She asks.

"Must be." Derek nods. "But this is good, if you're with him, you can watch him. It's the full moon tonight."

"Okay." Jessie nods. "What are you doing tonight then?" She asks.

"I'm going to find the alpha, maybe he can help with the hunters and..Laura." Derek says. She swallows and nods. It still hurts her to hear her sister's name.

"Good. It'd be good to have an alpha on our side. That way I wouldn't always worry about you." She says.

"You don't have to worry about me, I can heal." Derek says. Jessie wants to bring up what happened to Laura even though she was an alpha that could heal to prove her point but refuses to say it out-loud knowing full well she'll either start crying or her brother would get mad, or both. That would be bad.

"I still worry." She decides to say instead.

"I'll be careful." He promises her, seeing she's concerned for his safety. "I should go, but call me if anything goes wrong with Scott, alright?"

"Okay. Call me if anything goes wrong with the alpha." She says. Derek walks over to his sister, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Go to the party and be a teenager." He says before walking out the door. Derek doesn't want to weight her down with all this crap, he wants her to be an 18 year old, to be a _human_. Jessie's left standing there, that worry settling in her gut again. She goes over to her duffle bag, the one she brought from New York, hoping to find something she can wear tonight to the party. Hmm. Skinny jeans and a red flannel shirt to wear with combat boots. Good enough, she thinks to herself.

..

..

 **Even her outfit choice is so Stiles :P Favourite, follow and review!**


	4. 4-Babysitting At The Party

**Shout out to:**

 ***bluerose921-Thank you :)**

 ***Tesla424-Hehe, no, i'm Islander, living in Hamilton in the small little country of New Zealand :) Thanks! Glad you like it!**

 ***Serena Sterling-I'm following with season 1, I** _ **may**_ **do season 2 as well. But, of course, I will have my own twists too :)**

 **..**

As promised, at 8pm Scott's pulling up outside the preserve, just as Jessie's walking over.

"Get in." Scott says, giving her a small smile. She returns in and gets into the backseat, seeing as, who she guesses is, Scott's girlfriend has the front seat. "Jessie, this is Allison. Allison, this is Jessie, she's new to school as well." Scott introduces the two ladies.

"Hi Jessie." Allison smiles.

"Hi." She replies, finding the girl warm and genuine so she returns the smile.

..

The four teenagers arrive at the party just after most of the other guests have arrived. Jessie's introduced to the host, Lydia Martin. She finds that the redhead is..not exactly her choice of a friend as the girl flips her hair around, persues her lips and eyes Jessie up and down as she sizes her up. Scott and Allison move to the dancefloor after that and Lydia leaves to make out with the lacrosse captain, her boyfriend. Jessie was told his name but when she looks at him, all she can think is 'Jackass Whit-something'. He gave Scott a dirty look for absolutely _no_ reason so he's not winning any awards for being Jessie's favourite person.

"Wanna get a drink?" Stiles asks Jessie, them two being the last still standing around. Jessie glances at Scott, watching him like Derek told her too, but he seems to be holding up fine so she nods. They walk over to the drinks table together. "What will you have?" He asks her, his hand hovering near the punchbowl as he expects her to drink punch.

"A beer?" She says sheepishly. He chuckles and nods, a little suprised but finding that fact interesting. He reaches into the cooler for two beers. He pops the tops off and hands one to her. She takes it, thanking him with a smile.

"To 3rd-wheeling." He says, holding his bottle out.

"To 3rd-wheeling." Jessie repeats, clinking the neck of their bottles together before they both drink from them.

"I like your outfit." Stiles says, suprising her. "Flannel's sort of my thing." He explains, motioning to his blue flannel shirt he's wearing and then to the red one she's wearing.

"You have good taste." She praises.

"So do you." He replies. They start to drink in silence, half people watching and half relaxed. As Stiles and Jessie stand by the food and beverage table, Stiles can't help but notice how her blue eyes twinkle along with the bright white fairy lights Lydia's hung up around the pool and exterior of the house. Jessie catches him staring and Stiles looks away sheepishly, having no intention of being caught staring at her but getting caught anyway. Stiles chances a glance back at her, to make sure he hasn't made her feel uncomfortable or anything, but the older girl just gives him a small smile. No matter how small the smile, Stiles gets to see her dimples come out. They have his stomach doing flips. But his stomach drops again, hard, when his eyes catch someone else's gaze. Narrowed sea green eyes watch him with a glare to match. Stiles tries to pretend he didn't see the older wolf but it's hard when he's practically searing a hole into his face with those intense emerald eyes.

"You okay?" Jessie asks him as she places a hand on his arm lightly. She frowns, swearing the moled-male before her just paled some. Stiles jumps a little at the physical contact, strictly because he knows, he can still _feel_ , Derek's eyes on him. "Stiles?" She asks, sounding more concerned now that she hasn't received an answer. Stiles scans the crowd again, finding Derek's gone. He turns back to Jessie who's frowning with worry.

"Yeah..yeah, i'm fine." He assures her, touching his hand to the hand she has on his arm before they both let their hands fall to their own sides. "Sorry..I was distracted." He says.

"Is something wrong?" Jessie asks him.

"No." He shakes his head. "I was wondering about your wrists though, about those tattoos." He says, needing to change the subject but also because a big part of him has been curious about them since he's never got a good look before.

"Oh." She says. There's a beat of silence before she rolls the sleeves up on her red plaid shirt. "This one's just my last name..after the..the fire-" She speaks with hesitance but Stiles understands. "-it was sort of a memory thing, you know?" She says and Stiles nods, his eyes traveling over the word 'Hale' tattooed in a thick but delicate black scribble across her right wrist.

"And this one?" Stiles asks, looking down at the very bold black triple-headed pattern of some kind. "What's this one for?" Jessie swallows, her fingers tracing over the three lines.

"It's called a triskele..it was my family's symbol." She says and Stiles doesn't push her for any other explaination about the symbol.

"Well..it's beautiful." He says sincerely, hoping to help ease some of the tension now surrounding them from hitting a tender spot for the older girl.

"Thanks." She says, giving him a small upturn of her lips.

"I have to say, you're ball-sy." Stiles says, his voice lighter and not as serious now.

"I'm what?" She chuckles, unsure what any of that means.

"You know, like 'lady balls'?" He says and she nods, now understanding. "You're pretty tough, you've got both your wrists tattooed and..wait, anywhere else?" He stops to ask. She chuckles and nods.

"I've got the 5 lunar phases down my spine." She says and Stiles is actually sort of shocked. He's heard how painful that can be.

"Well, you've got your wrists and spine tattooed, and it's not like you're going out of your way to cover them up at school. Like I said, you're ball-sy." He says.

"It's like, why should I have to hide them, you know? They're a part of who I am, and who my family are..were." She corrects herself at the last second.

"See? More people should be like you, well, us." Stiles says, not commenting on her slip of the tongue with the wellbeing of her family.

"And how's that?" She asks him, becoming intrigued in their conversation and the way Stiles' head works.

"Not care what others think." Stiles says.

"I actually agree with you there." Jessie says. She walks a few steps away and jumps up to sit on the concrete pillar. Stiles finds a smile comes to his lips at her random-ness, she reminds him of himself sometimes. "If more people were like that then Lydia would stop pretending to be dumb,-" She says, pointing to the strawberry blonde talking to a group of girls by the stereo. "-Jackson wouldn't be such a douche-nozzle and maybe not be such a bad sport,-" She says, now pointing over to where Jackson is cutting into Lydia's friends to drag her away. "-And Scott, he'd probably make even more goggly eyes at Allison than he already does." She finishes, both of them now looking over at the new couple that are dancing close together on the dance-floor. Stiles now looks at her with surprise at her knowledge but also a little admiration that he knows he shouldn't have right now but screw it, he does, just a little.

"How the hell did you know all that stuff?" He asks her.

"I don't know, I guess I can read people." She shrugs, swinging her legs.

"Why don't you read me then?" He suggests. She smiles and nods, accepting the challenge. Jessie leans forward a little bit, locking eyes with Stiles. Dazzling blue clashing with auburn brown in an unbroken stare.

"You're very loyal, especially to Scott." She starts. Upon hearing his name, Scott looks over in their direction while maintaining his attention with Allison as not to seem rude or disinterested. "You're a major genius, but with huge focus issues. And that's not me 'reading' you, that's coming from one distracted brainiac to another." She says with a grin and Stiles laughs. Scott sees them smile at each, laugh with each other. Don't get him wrong, he's happy to see Stiles laugh and to see their new friend feeling comfortable as well..but, his first thought? ' _I'm sorry Stiles, but Derek's gonna kill you if you even try_ '. "And you really love your family too. And let me guess..you're a big dog fan?" Jessie guesses.

"Okay, what the hell?" Stiles asks with a smile and Jessie knows she got all that correct. "How did you know that stuff?"

"Maybe i'm psychic." She says. Is she hadn't have cracked and laughed straight after, Stiles might have believed her. Hey, apparently Scott's a werewolf, Stiles has seen weirder things that a psychic. "No, my mother was very..intuitive. Maybe some of it's just rubbed off on me." She says a little more seriously.

"Well now that you know all that stuff about me, when do I get to learn all that stuff about you?" He asks her. She tries to hide her smile.

"When you learn to read the book." She says.

"You realise i'm taking this on as my mission now, right?" Stiles tells her and she nods.

"Yeah, I know." Jessie says.

"So if I were to guess something correctly, you'd tell me?" He asks her.

"It depends how specific it is." She wagers.

"Okay, so details? I can do that." He nods. "Give me a little time and i'll have you all figured out."

"I highly doubt that." She smirks.

"I highly disdoubt that." He shoots back, making her laugh and spit up some of her beer. "Sorry." He chuckles, amused. She laughs too. "Here." He says, grabbing some napkins off the table and starting to dab her chest where she split the beer. Jessie's eyes travel over Stiles' shoulder and she sees Scott watching them with raised eyebrows. She then realises how this must look. Stiles must see Scott too because he steps back a little, holding the napkins out to her. "Maybe you should.." She nods and takes them, finishing wiping off her bust. She tosses them away afterwards. "You good now?" Stiles asks her.

"Yeah." She nods. She notices Stiles starting to glance over at Scott. She looks over but his attention's back to Allison now. Stiles turns back to her.

"It's nothing." He assures her. "He just uh..hasn't been feeling too well." He tells her. Jessie can tell it's a lie but doesn't bother ruining the night but calling him out on it and making a scene. She's got eyes on him anyway, she told Derek she'd watch him.

"Scott?!" Allison calls after Scott, who's now holding his head and walking his way through everyone and to his car. Stiles goes after him and Jessie tails him. The two and Allison watch Scott dive into his mother's car and drive away. "What?" Allison sighs.

"Allison." All three of them turn towards the voice Jessie knows best. Jessie raises a questioning at her brother, wondering why and for how long he's been here.

"Who are you?" Allison asks him, stepping back a little.

"It's okay, he's my brother." Jessie assures them.

"Come on, i'll drive you all home." Derek says. Jessie follows her brother to the car without hesitation. Stiles follows after her and finally, Allison follows Stiles, keeping close to him as she's still a little uneasy about the older, _larger_ man they're all about to get into the car with.

Jessie gets into the front seat while the other two file into the back. She throws her feet up on the dash as she begins untying her boot laces.

"Feet off the dash." Derek says without looking away from the road as he drives. Jessie ignores him, still trying to get her boots off. "Jessie." He says and it sounds more like a warning this time. Stiles and Allison stay quiet, feeling awkward as they can see Derek's getting frustrated while Jessie's only focused on getting her feet free from their leather confines. Once she's finally got them off, she drops them to the floor and lets her feet down to the ground as well.

"I'll get out here, I should check on Scott." Stiles says. "I bet he's just feeling..sick." Stiles says, looking at Allison. Derek slows and pulls over. "I'm sure he's fine, i'll get him to text you." He assures Allison who's frowning at him worry. She nods, still unsure about all this. Stiles gets out but goes to Jessie's window that's half-wond down. "I'll see you at school Jessie, i'll have a first guess by then." He smiles. She chuckles and smiles back, well aware of the glaring eyes watching their exchange. Jessie chances a glance at her brother and she was right. ' _He needs to get over it_ ', Jessie thinks to herself as she looks at Derek. "Thanks for the ride Derek." Stiles says, getting a little flustered under his intense stare. Jessie pinches Derek's leg so he'll stop looking at Stiles as it's clear he's starting to scare the younger boy. Derek doesn't care, that's exactly what he wanted to do anyway. Stiles walks towards, what Jessie guesses to be, Scott's house and Derek continues down the road. He wants to ask his sister what the hell all that was, and what all that was at the party but he's not an idiot. Allison's in the backseat, he can smell how uncomfortable she feels with, not Jessie but, with him and sitting alone back there now that Stiles is gone. Jessie would lose it if he tried to make a scene in front of her friend. And he's not an asshole, their family crap stays between them.

"Where are you staying?" Derek speaks up, glancing at Allison.

"Down Saunders Ave." She tells him. He turns down that street. "It's the one up here on the left." She says, pointing it out. Derek pulls into the driveway. "Thanks for the ride. I'll see you at school Jessie, it was nice meeting you." Allison says, getting out.

"You too, bye Allison." Jessie says with a small smile. Derek pulls back out onto the road, heading back towards the preserve. "Okay, i'll bite first." She says, putting her feet back up on the dash earning her a glare from her brother which she ignores. "Wanna tell me what you were doing at the party?" She asks him.

"You wanna tell me what _you_ were doing at the party?" He shoots back without missing a beat.

"What? What do you mean? You told me to go." She says.

"I said keep an eye on Scott, not run-off and flirt with Stilinski." Derek says, smacking her leg so she puts them down.

" _Flirt_?" She questions, outraged. "I was watching Scott from a safe distance. Your version of 'watching' is borderline stalking. It's creepy. And besides, they're my friends now, werewolf or not. _Stiles_ is my friend now so if I decide to talk to him, _talk_ , then that's my choice. It's not my fault you were 'watching' us and got the wrong idea, as usual." Jessie lectures in one breath. Derek huffs under his breath. He's not stupid, he knows what he saw. Weither it was innocent flirting or not, it was flirting. He knows what flirting is. And if Stilinski thinks that's safe grounds then he's about to get a huge suprise. "Damn, she forgot her blazer. Turn around." Jessies says, not sounding defensive anymore.

"No, I need it." Derek says.

"For what?" Jessie asks, confused.

"Something." He replies vaguely.

"Something to do with Scott?" She asks but recieves no answer. "Well..don't kill him and don't get hurt, I guess." She syas.

"Won't happen." Derek says. He pulls up outside of the cottage. "I have to go again but i'll see you tomorrow." He says. Jessie sighs, knowing that means he'll be staying at the old house tonight. He spent that first night with her but otherwise has gone back to the Hale manor. Jessie just wishes he'd stay with her, he's torturing himself by staying in that house and she hates it. "Everything okay?" Derek asks his sister, seeing the look on her face. She looks up at him and shakes her head. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"Why can't you just stay here?" She asks him. He looks at her but doesn't give an answer because he doesn't know what to tell her. He can't let the house go, it's all that's left. But he can't just say that, not when she won't even face going into the house. "Why do you stay in that house? Why are you doing this to yourself Derek?" She asks.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He says, brushing off all three questions. By the tone of his voice, Jessie knows he's dismissing her. She gets out, slamming the door shut and not bothering to respond. She sighs when her brother quickly peels away because she knows she's probably upset or angered him. It's not like she meant too, she just wishes he'd stop blaming himself and stay with her. But you don't know Derek like she does, she can't just say that to him, it'd turn into a fight. Jessie goes inside and drops her boots at the doorstep before going into the bedroom and falling onto the bed with a long sigh.

..

..

 **It was pretty innocent flirting but still, Derek's not happy about that :P Favourite, follow and review!**


	5. 5-Studying

**Shout out to:**

 ***bluerose921-Thanks, here's more!**

 ***Serena Sterling-Hehe :P Yes, it's going to be like a little game between them!**

 ***Tesla424-Yes, it was! I was thinking Jiles maybe? Yes? No? Maybe Sessie..no, that sounds odd XD**

 ***M-Yay! There's some more in this one for you!**

 **..**

 _Tuesday_

Jessie wakes up late in the morning. But she just smiles, happy she doesn't have to go through another day of school again today. She reaches out for her phone, turning it towards her to check the time. A green square with a little white speech bubble stares back at her from her iPhone screen. Jessie brings her phone into bed with her, not wanting to get up just yet. She unlocks her phone with the passcode and reads the message.

 _Hey Jessie, it's Stiles :P I'm going 2 school 2day 2 study becuz our parent teacher interviews r coming up soon n my dad will kill me if my grades suck again. Scott's running off with Allison right now so wuld u want 2 join me? -Stiles_

Jessie tries to dismiss the flutter of wings in her stomach as she reads the text, brushing it off to being hungry. She smiles though, suddenly not wanting to stay in bed all day. She doesn't understand these feelings but just sends them to the back of her mind for now. She sends back a text.

 _Derek would kill me too :P I'll meet you at the school in about an hour? In the library? -Jessie_

 _Sounds like a good plan Batman! I'll see u in an hour. -Stiles_

Jessie can't help but snigger at his last text. She pulls herself out of bed and heads to the bathroom to shower.

..

An hour later, Jessie's walking into the library at school. There's a few other students here, all probably thinking the same thing Stiles was. Her phone buzzes and she checks it as she sits at an empty table.

 _Running a few minutes l8 but i'll b there. I'll bring something 2 make it up 2 u :) -Stiles_

 _Just get your butt here :P -Jessie_

There's definitely a change in Jessie and Stiles' relationship. They're friends now. And Jessie glad to have someone like Stiles as a friend, he's like her in all their odd-ness. They couldn't have chosen better friends, Scott included. Jessie hopes with these as-odd-as-she-is friends at school with her, that part of her life is going to be easier.

She puts her phone down and takes her bag off her back. She takes her hoodie off as well as she walked here and she's starting to feel too hot. She goes into her bag, bringing out textbooks and worksheets and a few different coloured highlighters and some ballpoint pens for writing. She's got a green highlighter for the things she knows she can do and understand, a yellow highlighter for the things she needs to work on and finally, the red highlighter is for the things she has no clue what they are or even how to begin working with them. Alot of the book is red and yellow, it's not that she's stupid, she's incredibly intelligent, but she has little to no focus and that's beginning to sour her grades.

"Tuataras." Comes Stiles voice as he slides into the empty chair across from Jessie. Jessie looks up from the textbook she's started to read from. Her grades aren't exactly perfect but she's working on it, like she told Derek she would.

"What?" She asks him.

"Tuataras." He says again and she gives him the same confused look. "Oh, and these are for being late." He says, putting a bag of skittles between them. She smiles, immediately brushing off his tardiness. Stiles smiles when she does, noticing how different, but still pretty, she looks in just a plain singlet, jeans and no make-up. And he's sure she hasn't brushed her hair, just thrown it into a bun as it's messier than it usually is but he doesn't care. He likes her carefree-ness. "You like tuataras, that's my guess." He says, going back to the original subject and trying not to stare at her.

"I've never had one, I wouldn't know weither I like them or not." She says.

"Damn." Stiles says like he was so sure of himself.

"I'll bite. Why tuataras?" She asks, sliding her book under her now crossed arms.

"Long story." Stiles says. "Really long story. Well, if it's not tuataras then it's gotta be cheetahs." He says.

"You're actually right." She tells him, a little surprised herself.

"Seriously? Yes! I've been trying to figure that one out since the party." He says. Jessie's slightly confused as to why her favourite animal was the first thing he tried to figure out but his spazzy-ness has her not caring and smiling anyway.

"Well congratulations. Other than the wolf, the cheetah is my other favourite animal." Jessie says, making Stiles grin proudly.

"Yes." He smiles, holding his hand up. Jessie rolls her eyes half-heartedly but brings her's up, clapping them together in a high five. Stiles doesn't quite let her hand go though. But she doesn't mind, they settle their hands back on the table, slightly intertwined together. Stiles realises what he's done but doesn't do anything about it. Friends hold hands, right? I mean, they do..somtimes. "It won't take long for me to figure out the ins and outs of you, Jessie Hale." He says confidently.

"Sure, you'll get to know the outside, but not my inside if you know what I mean." She teases, enjoying the way a hot flush washes through his cheeks. She didn't mean to be promiscuios, and Stiles knows that, but it was right in front of her and she had to make it a joke somehow. Some call it a bad habit, Jessie calls it comedy. Stiles would actually agree with her. "Aww, are you blushing?"

"Shut up, or i'll make you blush." He threatens playfully.

"Oh yeah?" She asks. "Try me." She challenges. Stiles opens his mouth but whatever he planned to say dies in his throat when a familiar man sets them both in his sights, walking over. Jessie notices and quickly pulls her hand back into her own lap, trying to make it look like she was studying, not goofing around and holding hands with Stiles. She turns to her older brother when he stops beside them. "Oh, hey. What are you doing here?" She asks.

"Come on, we gotta go." Is all he says.

"Derek, I just got here." She says with a frown.

"We have to talk." He says.

"Can we talk outside then?" She asks. Derek glances Stiles. Derek looks at what Jessie has out, books and paper, then what Stiles out..nothing. Hmm.

"What're you doing here?" He asks the younger man.

"We're studying." Jessie says.

"Where's Scott? Why isn't he helping you study?" Derek asks his younger sister.

"He's with Allison." She says.

"And he's with you." Derek points out, his tone becoming just a little accussive. She sighs, seeing where this is going.

"Okay Cujo, let's go talk outside." Jessie says, grabbing Derek's arm.

"Give me a minute." He says, looking at Stiles but talking to Jessie.

"Derek, no. Come on, i'm busy, let's do this now." Jessie tries to hurry him.

"Jessie, wait outside." He says. She sighs, shooting Stiles an apologetic look before walking away. Stiles watches her walk away, much to Derek's displeasure. Not in a pervy way, just to make sure she's okay.

"What can I help you with Derek?" Stiles asks when Derek comes to stand beside him. The teen tenses up when Derek rests a hand on the back of his neck before squeezing tightly. Too tightly for Stiles liking actually.

"Nothing." He says, leaning into his ear and speaking quietly. "And if you try to 'help' my sister, or try to get to know her 'ins', i'll cut _it_ off-" He threatens, moving even closer into Stiles' ear. "And then i'll kill you." He whispers in warning, making it clear as day that he saw and heard their newest flirtatious moment earlier. He lets Stiles go and walks out, not bothering to wait for a response but knowing full well he got his point across. And his point is, his baby sister is off-limits to the Stilinski boy. She doesn't need him distracting her, she doesn't need him looking after her because that's what he's here for, and she doesn't need a boyfriend. Once Stiles is alone, he sighs and rests his head in his hands. Stiles knows he's started to feel something for the younger Hale. But it's happening too fast for him to comprehend. I mean, he had a huge cush on Lydia but he was more in love with the _idea_ of being in love. It's different with Jessie, she gets him, she understands him. And ever since she's been around, getting Lydia to notice him doesn't seem so important anymore..she's not the center of his attention anymore either. He doesn't know if these feelings are romantic or not though. He just knows he likes being around Jessie, he likes joking around with her and hanging out. But with Jessie comes Derek, and with Derek comes..well, basically Stiles' death if he even tries to get remotely close to her romantically. But he's not even sure if he wants it to go to that place yet. Right now..they're friends.

Outside, Derek now joins his younger sister.

"Do you feel better now?" She asks him, not having seen what happened but not having to guess too hard to know.

"We gotta talk about Scott." Derek says, choosing not to answer her question. Because he doesn't feel better now. He hasn't known Stiles long, but he can tell he's the type of kid who gets told not to do something and goes and does it anyway..he's like Jessie like that. And that makes Derek even more cautious. "He got out last night and he's like me. The alpha turned him." Derek confirms their previous suspicions.

"Okay, well what about the alpha?" She asks. "What happened with him?"

"I can't catch him, he's too fast. I get close and he's gone again. But we ran into some hunters last night-"

"Are you okay?" She cuts him off even though he's right in front of her, clearly _alive_.

"I'm fine. Scott got hurt but he's fine now too." He says. She sighs in relief. Hunters are a danger, weither in the area or not, they're a danger. They may seem nice and friendly, like Kate did, but they're dangerous, their true colours will come out eventually. "What you have going on with Scott and Stiles..keep it." He says with some reluctantcy. "They know about me now, they know that you know too. But it'll be fine. I need you to be my eyes at school with _Scott_ , and when I can't be around, alright?"

"Yeah, I can do that." She nods. "Wait, so..Stiles knows you're a werewolf? And he knows that I know?"

"Yes." He nods.

"Well..okay." She says, frowing. That makes things a little more awkward once she goes back in.

"Now go study. You're right, you should be in there." Derek says, his eyebrows furrowed because he knows Hand-sy Stilinski is in there, and waiting for Jessie to return.

"You should go easy on Stiles." Jessie says. Derek crosses his arms over his chest in defiance, raising his eyebrows. "Or don't." She sighs. "I gotta go. I'll see you later."

"Okay." He nods. The two part ways, Derek going for the car, Jessie going back inside. Stiles looks up when she sits back down.

"Everything okay?" He asks her.

"Yeah." Jessie nods. "You okay? With talking to him alone?"

"Yeah.." Stiles says but Jessie can tell he's lying. Derek can be..um..he just forgets he has werewolf strength sometimes, and a scowl scary enough to wake the dead.

"Listen, uh..so, i've been told you've come to learn a couple things..about my family." She says.

"Oh..yeah." Stiles nods, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "I didn't wanna ruin this by bringing up the elephant in the room." He says.

"Oh, okay." Jessie nods, actually grateful he didn't decide to ruin their earlier banter..well, before Derek did.

"So, if Derek's a..are you a..?" He asks, not saying the word 'werewolf' as he glances around to make sure noone's listening in.

"No." She shakes her head. "I'm 100% human."

"Can I ask..how?"

"My Mom was a very powerful, and very respected alpha. My Dad however, he was human. Derek and my other siblings were born wolves, all except me." Jessie tells him, keeping her voice right down.

"Other siblings?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah uh..they..they passed..can we talk about something else?" She says, needing to get off the subject of her deceased family members.

"Uh, sure." Stiles nods, seeing that's something she's not comfortable talking about. And the last thing Stiles wants to do is make her feel uncomfortable. "Um..what do you have to study with?" He asks. She smiles a little when he listens and changes the subject for her sake.

"Um, chemistry stuff. A few english papers and my math textbook." She tells him.

"Okay." He nods. He gets up, still wearing his bag and moves to sit down beside her instead of across from her. Stiles takes his bag off and brings out his own books. "I have to work on chemistry as well. Maybe we should start there?" He suggests.

"Okay." She nods. Stiles brings his chemistry book out and the two move closer together as they talk through, read and try to figure out what they're having trouble with or need to work on.

..

..

 **I wanted to do this little 'study date' because Jessie's going to be more close with Stiles compared to Scott and I wanted to show that here. And of course, I love writing protective Derek :P He's not going to hate the idea of them together forever..just awile. Favourite follow and review!**


	6. 6-Things Go Wrong

**Shout out to:**

 ***Serena Sterling-Thanks :) Ohh, I think Stessie. Okay guys, EVERYONE! Stessie or Jiles? I liked that part with Derek hehe :P**

 *** -Thank you :) I will!**

 ***Tesla424-Well, that's one vote for Jiles right there :) I know, i'm tempted for Derek to just step back and let them be but I feel like that would be OOC for him and besides, he'll get over it..eventually, it's fun to write his and Stiles banter as well :P Highlighter trick, yay! Here's the next one, a nice and fast update!**

 **..**

 _Thursday_

After studying with Stiles on Tuesday, Jessie finds she's doing a little better in Chemistry the next couple days. She's talked to Scott, had the same 'elephant in the room' conversation with him that she had with Stiles at the library about what Derek is and what her family were. Scott's coming to understand that him, Derek, Jessie and even Stiles are going to be tight-knit for a little while. Like Derek said 'we're brothers now'. But there's something that's been weighing on the older girl's mind for awhile now. She paces outside the school for awhile before she actually walks out and leaves halfway through the day. She knows she should have done this a week ago, after everything that happened with Laura.

She makes it all the way to the preserve. She makes it the treeline by the old Hale house. She sees the house's charred wood and immediantly caves, turning around and running back towards her own house, all thoughts of returning to school dismissed.

..

She sits on the front steps of her cottage for a couple hours, just thinking, _brooding_. ' _How very_ _ **Derek**_ _of me_.' She thinks to herself. She knows she should go back. She didn't help bury her sister, she couldn't. But she hasn't even paid proper respects to her yet and she knows she needs too. It's her sister..she has to do this. She _needs_ to do this. The sun's still high in the sky and Jessie knows she's got daylight on her side. She stands up, taking a deep breath. She forces herself to work back towards her childhood home. It comes into view and her heart's racing. But something's wrong, making the girl frown. There's cop cars outside the house, red and blue lights flashing. Jessie hides behind a tree, watching the scene unravel before her.

Her eyes widen when she sees an officer lead Derek out of the house in handcuffs. She steps out from behind the tree and Derek's ears pick up the sound, his eyes snapping up to her. He shakes his head, giving his sister a stern look that says she better stay hidden. She grits her teeth, torn betwen getting involved and trying to help her brorther, and staying put like he wants her too. But another glance at her brother's ordering face tells her to listen. So she does, ducking back behind the tree but still watching. Derek's put into the backseat of a squad car.

She glances around for more clues as to what the hell's going on. Her stomach drops, twisting disgusting when she sees it. Someone dug up..oh god. Someone dug up Laura's grave. There's policemen taking photos of her and Jessie's dangerously close to being sick. She turns to leave but notices someone familiar. She frowns in confusion when she recognizes Scott. She frowns further when Stiles walks out of the trees and sneaks into the squad car with Derek. It doesn't take long for his Dad to find out and drag him out though. Her eyes fall back to Laura and her grave. She swallows heavily, regretting it. Jessie flashes back to when they first found her and how cold and empty her eys were, how they still are now, maybe even worse now. She's so confused and upset from all this.

Derek turns around best he can from the car and nods for her to get the hell out of here. She doesn't second guess it, she turns and runs. She runs until her calves burn. She falls in her knees, holding her arm over her torso as she empties her stomach into the leaves. She squeezes her eyes shut, trying desperately to unsee what she saw before. She falls againist a tree, throat burning and eyes stinging with tears. She gives in to them, letting herself cry. She hides her face in her hands, unsure of what she's supposed to do now.

..

 _A few hours later_

Once it's dark and Jessie's calmer, she takes the Camaro and drives to the station. She gets out, walking inside to be meet by a woman at the reception desk.

"Can I help you ma'am?" The woman asks.

"Uh, yeah. I'm here to see Derek Hale." She says, trying not to let her tears from before effect the steadiness of her voice. The woman nods slowly, eyes looking Jessie up and down. She's a police officer, she noticed the girl was upset the second she walked in. But why she came here, upset, and wants to see _Derek Hale_..Tara's not sure. Jessie hates the way the older woman looks at here. She bites the inside of her cheek to stop from saying anything bad and ruining her chances of seeing her brother.

"Okay. And who might you be?" She asks.

"His sister." Jessie says, trying not to bite it out and be rude but practically failing miserably.

"Tara, it's okay. This is Jessie, she's Derek's sister." Comes a familiar voice. The Sheriff comes into view. The woman, Tara, nods and moves away as the Sheriff takes her place at the desk in front of Jessie. "Jessie, it's been a long time." John says with a soft smile.

"It has." She nods, relaxing and returning his smile. Sheriff John Stilinski's a good man. He was good to Laura, Derek and Jessie during the Hale fire case. "You look well."

"Thank you. I see you're all grown up." He says. Jessie nods. "Stiles tells me you've become friends with him and Scott."

"Yeah. They've been helping me alot with school." _And a bunch of werewolf crap too_ , she thinks to herself.

"Watch out, they're troublemakers." He says jokingly.

"I'm sure i'll manage." She says lightly. Because Jessie knows she's a troublemaker herself.

"So, you're here to see Derek I take it?" He guesses.

"Yeah."

"Listen, Jessie." John says, leaning forward on the desk. "I uh..I don't want to cross a line here but..whatever your brother's doing, don't get caught up in it. You're a good kid, i'd hate to see that change." He says genuinely. She understands what he's saying but _he_ doesn't understand the situation. But Jessie can see he's just being a concerned parent so she takes no offence from it.

"Thank you for the concern but you're gonna see he's a good guy too." She tells the Sheriff politely.

"He's wanted for murder Jessie." John says quietly.

"Trust me, you'll see." She assures him. He nods, but the Sheriff's confused. Yes, she's his family and would like to think Derek would never hurt a fly but John's going from fact. He had _half a dead girl_ buried in his backyard like she was a family pet. The Sheriff can't just look past that, no matter what Jessie believes and how strongly she does.

"Well, follow me. You've got 5 minutes." He says, showing her to the cells because her and Derek are family and she has a right to see him, murderer or not.

"Thanks Sheriff." Jessie thanks him.

"John, call me John." He says.

"John." She says with a small smile. He gives her a nod and walks out. Jessie walks into the celled area, easily finding the pensive grump attempting to glare the wall to death. "Hey." She says. Derek's head snaps up to her upon hearing his sister's voice. He was so deep in thought, he didn't even hear her come in.

"Jessie? What are you doing here?" He asks her, standing up. The younger girl brings out a bag of jerky, holding it out through the bars with a small smile. He returns it, taking the bag and giving his sister a thankful nod. They might not always get along but they're still there for one another.

"Derek..are they pinning Laura's murder on you?" She asks him with a sad sigh. She heard what John said, he said murder. And she saw the house.. Derek nods. She sighs again, rubbing her hands down her face stressfully. "What do I need to do?" She asks him.

"Nothing." Derek says. "Once they've IDied her and run the tests, i'll be out of here, I promise." He assures his worried little sister.

"Why were Scott and Stiles there?" Jessie asks the other thing she was confused about. Sure, Stiles is John's son but that doesn't mean he can just go to crime scenes, hence why he was dragged out of the cop car by his father.

"Because they're the ones that pinned it on me." He tell her. "They're the ones that.."

"They did that?" Jessie asks. "They _dug up_ Laura?" When Derek doesn't answer, Jessie know it's true. Her face shows exactly how betrayed she feels, how angry and upset she feels to think her friends would do that to her older sister and then try to blame Derek for it. Jessie clenches her teeth angerily and turns to leave. Derek's hand shoots out and grabs the angry girl's wrist.

"Don't. _Don't_ do anything stupid." He says firmly, knowing full well she's planning something that'll get her in trouble. "Or you're gonna be in the cell next to me." He says.

"No promises." She says. His hold on her wrist tightens.

"Jessie, i'm serious. Leave it alone." He says, looking right at her with a seriousness. She rips her arm out of his grip and turns, walking towards the doors. Jessie has every right to do something stupid, she thinks. Derek though, he's smarter than blind rage right now but he knows she's not and she's off by herself. He can think of about a thousand things she might do, none of them look good for Scott and Stiles. "Jessie." He says, hoping to convince her to just go home.

"Find me when you're out." She grounds out, her stomach bubbling with rage. And right then, Derek knows his warning went in one ear and straight out the other.

..

..

 **Jessie's going to pay the two best friends a little visit ;P And she's going to get** _ **very**_ **angry :)Favourite, follow and review!**

 ****P.S. I think i'm close to ready to post my fic about human!Ash that moves in with Derek :D There's a few changes though, for one she's going to move in across from them not with them. She's an adult, she should have her own place and due to some things (I won't give away too much) it's more fitting for her to have her own place. It's set season 3A, but very loosely, still uses Darach/Alpha Pack storyline though. What I mean by loosely is that i've decided to explore alot of personal issues such as abuse and dealing with death (It starts with a character death :() but it's all part of getting to know Ash and why things are the way they are. Honestly, i've** _ **really**_ **enjoyed writing it so when I post it, I hope you'll enjoy reading it :) I'll let you all know when it's up :)****


	7. 7-Rock The Casbah

**I was going to keep going with the storyline but I just** _ **had**_ **to some fun with a furious Jessie :P By the way, if you've ever been really angry and gotten in an intense fight, you'll understand this chapter alot :P**

 **Shout out to:**

 ***Serena Sterling-No, they definitely won't be :P Thank you! Stessie vote!**

 ***Tesla424-Yeah, she is :P**

 *** -It might take a little time but he will :)**

 ***M-Thanks!**

 **Just remember, even though Jessie's tough, she's still human and breakable!**

 **..**

 _Friday_

Jessie sees Scott and Stiles go into the boys' locker-room and something in her just snaps. That bubbling rage she felt yesturday when she had to visit her brother in a _cell_ , it's back, and it's worse than before, it's like her body has a mind of it's own. She walks in after them, quickly scanning the room for anyone else. But it's just Scott and Stiles. Scott and Stiles who she thought were her friends, Scott and Stiles who disturbed Laura's resting place. Scott and Stiles who are about to pay for that mistake. She lunges for Scott as he's closer to her.

"You bastard!" She snaps, grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt and slamming him into the lockers as hard as her human body will allow, that rage fueling her actions, fueling adrenaline through her like blood.

"Jessie-" Scott tries.

"You dug up my sister's grave!" She accuses, balling up her fist and smashing it into his mouth. You can hear the hurt in her voice when she says it, both males can tell how much they've hurt their friend. But they didn't know who the girl was until this morning. They didn't know. They thought they were helping.

A vicious pain shoots up Jessie's hand due to Scott's steel-like werewolf face and her weaker human hand, but the pain aching through her chets with every breath she takes from seeing her older sister like that and knowing her _friends_ did that to her and got Derek locked up..it's so much worse. "You put my brother in jail!" She yells, another punch.

"Jessie, stop-" It's Stiles that attempts to stop her this time. He grabs her and the girl slams her head back and into his face. Stiles falls back, holding his hand over his nose as it starts to bleed. Tears sting Jessie's eyes as her fist meets Scott's face all over again. And then again. And again and again until she loses count and her hand's numb from the pain.

"Jessie!" Scott roars, grabbing her wrists. Scott's wolf snaps when he sees Jessie hurt Stiles. That's his best friend, the guy he loves like a brother, he's not letting him get hurt. With her wrists held, Stiles wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her off of Scott.

"Get off me!" She struggles againist Stiles, itching to make them feel what she feels.

"Hey, hey, Jessie, stop." Stiles says, trying to calm her while his own insides churn ugly as he sees the tears in her eyes and the anger written across her face.

"Get the hell off me!" Jessie rips away from Stiles. She gets to her feet, both Scott and Stiles doing the same. She breathing quickly, in and out raggedly, angerily. Scott steps in front of Stiles, his eyes lighting up yellow.

"Jessie, _stop_." Scott says, taking a stand and opting to protect his best friend from the furious girl. It's unclear weither Jessie even hears him but she doesn't lunge for either of them so Scott takes that as a good sign. "Stiles? You okay?" Scott asks him, concern leaking into his voice. Stiles nods.

"Bleeding's stopping." He says, touching his nose lightly.

"How could you do this?" She asks, looking between them.

"We're sorry. We thought Derek had-"

"That I sort of understand, but-but my sister's grave?" She cuts Scott off. "She's dead. _Dead_. Do you have any idea how hard it was for us to find her like that? For Derek to bury her? To bury half a _fucking_ body?" Her voice is quickly losing it's anger, being replaced with sorrow and grief as she fights back tears.

"We..I.." Stiles doesn't know what to say. He wants to soothe her, but he doesn't know how, not in this situation anyway, not when she's this angry and upset.

"Exactly. You don't understand. Derek puts her to rest and then you two come along and..and ruin it all!" She snaps at them, causing both male's to look ashamed. It's quiet for a couple seconds as she just glares at both males, wanting them to feel as bad as she does on the inside.

"Jessie..I need to get you to the hospital." Scott says. She looks at him in confusion, wondering why the hell he's talking about a hospital. That's when she notices the blood on his face. But he can heal.. He looks down and she follows his gaze. She sighs as the pain slowly setting in after she sees the blood, _her_ blood. Jessie's knuckles are bruised and cut. Werewolf face, human hand, she lost count. "I have a free period, let me take you-"

"No. I don't want anything from either of you." She cuts him off.

"The school nurse can't deal with this, I think it's broken." Scott says, looking at her with a frown. He can't believe she went that far, hurt herself that bad just to feel some sort of revenge for what happened to Laura. "You need an x-ray."

"No, i'm fine." She says, _lies_. She lost feeling in some fingers..not exactly a good sign. But she was so driven by rage and adrenaline that she couldn't even process the pain properly until now.

"Let us take you." Stiles says, wanting, _needing_ , to make this right somehow. "We can take the Jeep." He says, bringing his keys out. Jessie stays quiet, not sure weither to agree or not. She knows she can't walk around with a bloodied fist and she can't exactly drive herself, so what choice does her swelled-fist have?

"Jessie?" Scott asks.

"Fine." She sighs, not really seeing another option.

"Okay, come on." He says, going over to her side. She walks away from him when he looks as thought he might try help her to the Jeep. She hurt her hand, she didn't break a leg. And she doesn't want their help, she only accepted because she has no choice right now. Derek's locked up and she can't drive manuel with a bung hand. Stiles follows Scott and Jessie out, keeping a watchful eye on Jessie.

They get to the Jeep and Stiles opens the door for her as she's craddling her injuried hand with her other hand. She gets into the passenger seat, not looking at either of them. It's silent as they drive towards the hospital but Jessie's grateful for that.

..

"Scott? Stiles? Shouldn't you be at school?" A woman with wild black curls asks, walking up to the three of them once they're inside the hospital.

"Free period." Scott tells his mother.

"Oh my god." The woman gasps when she sees Jessie's hand. "Sweetie, what happened?" She asks, her voice concerned in an instant. She looks at the girl's hand with a worry she hasn't felt for a stranger in a long time. She deals with people every day, but something about this girl, the girl with her son and surrogant son, wants her to be mothering towards her.

"It's okay, you should see the other guy." Jessie says, shifting oddly when the older woman sounds like her own mother used too when Jessie would fall over and cut her knee, or when she fell out of the tree in the backyard and broke her arm when she was 10. She feels _motherly_ , and that's a problem for Jessie. But weither that's a problem she likes or a problem she doesn't like..she doesn't know. The woman's face falls a little.

"She's just kidding Melissa." Stiles chuckles nervously. "We were trying to teach her to skateboard and..she fell on her hand, scraped her knuckles pretty bad, right Jessie?" Stiles says, giving her pleading eyes to play along as he doesn't want the only other mother he's known since his own passed to get involved in this twisted up misunderstanding. It takes alot for Jessie to nod in agreement and bite her tounge.

"Yeah, a stupid mistake. My fault." She goes along with the lie, looking at this 'Melissa' woman that makes her feel strange on the inside.

"Well Scott and Stiles will show you to the 2nd room, it should be free. I have to finish my rounds but i'll have another nurse in right away." She assures her.

"Thanks." Jessie says.

"Look after her." The woman says sternly, looking between Stiles and Scott firmly before jogging off to finish her rounds.

"Follow me." Scott says, leading the way.

"Who was that?" Jessie asks as they walk into the directed room. She sits on the bed and the other two sit in the seats.

"My Mom, Melissa McCall." Scott tells her. She nods. She knew there was a major 'Mom' vibe coming from her. "You've never been here before i'm guessing?" He says.

"No, I have. Alot actually." Jessie replies, thinking of her Uncle Peter in a comatose state somewhere a few halls over in this same very hospital. Her and Derek can't visit him like they used to be able too, the doctors keep Peter isolated now. It's..it's horrible for Jessie to even think about. She's not revealing that to them though. Especially not after the things they did and the way they hurt her and her family.

"Listen Jessie..we're really-"

"Sorry, right? You're sorry?" She asks Scott before he can have the chance to apologise.

"We are, really." Stiles backs up.

"I don't want to hear it." She shuts them down. She doesn't need this right now.

"Jessie-"

"You dug up my sister's corpse and tried to pin it on my brother." She reminds them, turning to look at them both. "Nothing you say is ever going to make that okay." She says. They both frown, knowing that's true. Those words hurt Stiles more than he wanted. He doesn't want her to hate him or Scott. Well..if she can't forgive that, maybe, _hopefully_ , they can work past it. Before either of them can respond, another woman walks into the room.

"You must be the girl Melissa just spoke with?" The woman asks, looking at Jessie.

"Yes." She nods.

"I'm Susan, i'll be checking over your hand and maybe doing an x-ray." She introduces. Jessie just nods. "Are you able to fill in these forms or do you need assistance?" She asks. Jessie sighs, her punching hand is also her writing hand.

"Here, i'll do it." Stiles says, getting up. Susan smiles at him and hands over the pen and clipboard. Jessie roll her eyes but lets Stiles do this for her because she can see he really is trying to make things a little better between them. She's not blind, she can tell they're sorry, they definitely are, but it doesn't undo what they did and the boys know that. The woman goes to the drawers, picking out equipment. "Okay..name?"

"Jessie Blake Hale." Jessie answers.

"Age? 17?" He asks.

"18." She corrects him. Stiles frown a little, confused but decides him and Scott have done enough damage so he's not going to ask why she's 18 and doing senior year.

"Date of birth?" He asks, moving on.

"23rd of August." She tells him. He writes all this down in the blank spaces provided.

"Insurance?" He asks. Jessie nods, pointing out the first option of insurance names. "Caregiver's name? Derek-"

"Laura." She says at the same time Stiles says Derek. It's quiet for a long moment when Jessie realises her mistake. Stiles glances at her with a sad frown. And he just feels that much worse now. She looks away from him, knowing that look of guilt and pity dressing his features. "Derek." She corrects herself. She looks into her lap with a frown, pissed at herself for the stupid slip-up.

"Um..his contact number?" Stiles asks quieter than before like he's scared he'll say something else to upset or anger her. She recites Derek's number for him, watching as his long fingers grip the blue ballpoint pen and write it down.

"That's fine for now, we'll get Mr.." The woman says, looking at the chart now. "Mr Hale." She says and Jessie hates the tone in her voice as she says his, _their_ , name. "I'll get him on the phone." She says, leaving the room.

"Will Derek be out?" Scott speaks up.

"From prison you mean? Where you two put him?" Jessie questions. Scott sighs and nods. "Let's hope not because he'll be going right back for killing both of you when he gets here." She says, malice in her voice. The three teenagers slip into silence as they wait for the nurse to return and help Jessie.

..

..

 **She's badass! Some pissed off Derek to come :P Favourite, follow and review!**


	8. 8-Gimme Shelter

**Yes, she was very mad and also badass last chapter! :P**

 **Shout out to:**

 ***Serena Sterling-The Hales really never do listen! They will, and thanks :)**

 ***J.D-Hopefully it will :) But..with their personalitys, they'll bump heads before there's any healing. By the way, i've had to abbreviate your name because whenever I write it all out, it disappears upon upload and I have no idea why so jayesh, I will write J.D when I write back to you :)**

 ***Tesla424-Thanks, that's what I love to hear! Here's another quick update!**

 ***bluerose921-Hehe, she might :P Here's more!**

 **..**

"Hale." Derek looks up when he hears the Sheriff say his last name. "Derek." He says once he's standing in front of his cell. Derek gives him his attention in a show of respect. John Stilinski is a good man, he tried hard to give Derek and Jessie's small family justice after the fire, he really did. That means something to Derek, to Jessie too, he can tell. "Something's happened." He says.

"What do you mean?" Derek asks the man.

"Jessie's in the hospital." He says. John watches Derek's face fall into a concerned frown and can practically _hear_ his gut flood with worry for his baby sister. Derek stands up, walking up to the bars.

"What the hell happened? Is she okay?" He asks John.

"I don't know the full story, something happened at school-"

"Is she okay?" Derek cuts him off, raising his voice to show his need for an answer, not the story of what happened.

"I don't know much, but the nurse said she was fine. Something with her hand." John says.

"Okay..you gotta let me out, I have to go see her." Derek says and John can tell he's not exactly asking.

"We're still processing you, I can't just let you out." John says. "I told the nurse, you'd be there once that's done."

"Can you speed it up somehow?" He asks the Sheriff. John sighs, shaking his head apologetically because he wants to help the man, he does. But this is a police station and they have certain policies and procedures. "Well, I need you too." Derek says.

"That part isn't in my job description kid, i'm sorry." John says and Derek can hear he's genuinely sorry he can't help. But he's not giving up yet.

"You're the Sheriff. If you want to do something, you can do it. This is _your_ station and _your_ crusade." Derek says, hoping to convince him. Now, everyone knows Derek Hale is not one to beg, but his sister's hurt, and he needs to see her and make sure she's okay with his own eyes. He trusts his own judgement a hell of alot more than the word of a nurse he didn't even talk too himself. Jessie and Derek only have each other. "John.. _please_ , do something." Derek says and John can see the desperation in the man's green eyes. The Sheriff sighs.

"The paperwork's done, it just needs to be filed." He says. "You sitting in here isn't going to help at all." Derek watches with relief as John takes the keys from his own belt and unlocks his cell. Derek steps out and John nods for him to follow him. Derek does as asked, following the Sheriff out, getting odd looks from the other deputies.

"Sheriff, he's not due out-" One tries.

"It's my call. He's done here." John says. Derek feels an odd feeling of pride swell in his chest for the Sheriff as he side-steps to the other side of the law for just a moment. Hell, even John's a little proud of himself for standing up for the greater good. "Wallet. Keys." He says, taking them from a bag and handing them to them younger man.

"Thank you." Derek says sincerely, taking them and turning to leave. He pauses, turning back around when the Sheriff grabs his arm.

"I'm really sorry about your older sister." He says. And John really means it, that should have never happened, weither it was an animal attack or not. What happened to Laura Hale should never have happened. And what Derek and Jessie are now suffering as an aftermath..that shouldn't have to happen either. Derek meets John's eyes, not saying anything because he isn't sure what to say. "Go make sure your younger one is okay." He says. This time Derek nods and leaves when John lets him go. Derek gets into the Camaro, speeding out of the carpark without hesitation.

 **..**

"He'll be here once he's..released." The nurse comes back in and tells Jessie. She nods, not saying anything. "Let's get this cleaned up then." She says. It's quiet as she cleans the blood off and then washes out the wounds. Jessie cringes a few times but doesn't say anything. "Hmm.." Susan says. Jessie looks down at her hand and finds it looks much better because the blood's gone, but worse because the skin's all bruised and cut. ' _How hard was I punching him?_ ' She asks herself. Damn. She chances a glance at Scott, annoyed he's healed fine in the short period of time. Even her blood's not on his face anymore, he must have wiped it off. "No, it's not broken but it is sprained." Susan tells Jessie. "Something's definitely torn up here." She says, pointing over her knuckles and fingers but not touching it.

"What can you do?" Jessie asks her.

"Temporary cast." She says.

"Cast? Isn't that a bit extreme?" Jessie asks, screwing her face up in objection to the idea. Typical Hale, thinking they don't need anyone's help when they're hurt. Even the werewolves of them have came to know, one time or another, that that's a lie. Even if you don't want to admit it, everyone needs someone. That's why Derek and Jessie hold onto each other so tightly, because without one or the other, they're absolutely alone. And that scares the hell out of the both of them even though they don't admit it out-loud.

"If I just wrap it, the constant knuckle movement will make it worse. It'll be a light case and you only need to wear it for a week and you should be fine. It's like a hand brace but stronger." The nurse explains to Jessie.

"Do I have another option?" She asks with a sigh.

"Not if you want this to heal right." Susan tells her.

"Okay." Jessie nods, knowing there's not really another option here. "Do it." Susan gives her arm a small squeeze but it doesn't feel as warm and genuine as Melissa did. Jessie keeps her eyes in her lap as Susan finds the wrapping and then gets to work on her hand. It doesn't take long. In fact, just as she's telling Jessie she's done, Derek walks in the door.

"What the hell?" He asks, coming straight over to his sister. Stiles hides behind a magazine and Scott tries to disappear in the chair, Derek not having seen either male yet. "Jessie, what the hell happened?" He demands.

"When you're ready, meet me at the desk." Susan says, seeing Derek's distressed posture and not wanting to be around it.

"Thank you." Jessie says to her. Susan walks out, shutting the door behind her to give the brother and sister, and the two hiding boys, their privacy.

"Jessie, answer me." He says firmly. "What happened at school?"

"Why don't you ask Dumb and Dumber over there." Jessie says, pointing to where Scott and Stiles are trying to hide. Derek's face twists with anger and she knows right then that saying that was a mistake. Derek looks over at them and walks over.

"What did you do?" Derek asks, ripping the magazine away from Stiles and grabbing both of their arms tightly.

"Ah-ah-h!" Stiles says, not coping under the werewolf's tight hold. He was hoping Jessie wasn't serious about the whole 'Derek's going to kill you when he gets here' thing. Maybe she wasn't kidding, and that doesn't make Stiles nervous at all, _not at all_..note the sarcasm.

"Derek..it was an accident." Scott says, his eyes turning gold. When Jessie sees Derek's eyes turn blue, she gets to her feet.

"Hey, Der, it's okay." Jessie says, grabbing his shirt with her good hand. She already attempted to beat the crap out of Scott and was moving onto Stiles next, Derek slaughtering them both in a hospital, after getting out of prison may she add, might not be the smartest thing to do. "It was my fault. You told me not to do anything stupid and..I did something stupid." She admits. She has to take _a little_ of the blame for losing control. But deep down, she knows she had every right to come at them like that. But she will admit, a small part of her regrets hurting her friends..well, who she thought were her friends. Derek glares at them both before letting them go, shoving their arms away from him. Jessie knows she's in trouble when he turns to her.

"Jessie. What did you do?" He asks, dangerously calm.

"I.." She sighs. "I saw them at school and..and attacked them." She admits, looking down. The only girl in the room cringes, wanting for a blasting she doesn't want nor need right now.

"Is that what happened to Stiles' nose?" Derek asks. Jessie glances at Stiles, finding his nose's a little red but at least it's not bleeding anymore. She nods, feeling a little guilty, that 'good' side of her piping up again. "Good." He says, suprising his sister. She looks at him, confused. "And your hand? Which one of them did that?" He asks, blocking the doorway so neither male can leave.

"Neither of us! She did that on my face, if I wasn't a werewolf she'd have beaten me unconcious." Scott objects, looking a little scared of firstly, what Derek will do but also secondly, how angry and out of control the human girl got back there. Derek looks to Jessie for confirmation.

"It's uh..sort of..true." She admits, looking away again.

"Fantastic." Derek says flatly. But truth is, he's a little proud but also mad that she was reckless about it and got so hurt in the process. She's hot-headed, like him and even more like Laura, but she's reckless in the way she does things. When his sister, actually Laura too, gets angry, they go completely 'shoot first, asks questions later'. That can be dangerous, and that's why Derek's mad at his sister. Because what she did was dangerous. "But neither of them retaliated?"

"No." Jessie shakes her head. ' _Lucky them_.' Derek thinks to himself. Derek turns to Scott and Stiles.

"Get out." He says, looking at them with a hard gaze.

"Derek, we-" Scott tries.

"After what you did with me and Laura, you're lucky _I_ don't kill you right now." Derek warns him. "Get. _Out_." He repeats, much firmer. Stiles gets up first, not wanting to further anger either Hale..especially Derek. He doesn't doubt Derek would kill him, as morbid as it sounds.

"Sorry." He says, looking at both Hales before walking out of the room. Scott stands up as well.

"He's right, we are sorry." Scott backs Stiles up before leaving as well. Jessie gulps when the door closes leaving just her and Derek in the room.

"What did I say to you?" He asks, turning to her. "I told you to leave it alone." She sighs, really not ready to get a blasting after the shitty few days that have piled up on her. "Jessie?!" But Derek needs her to realise her recklessness isn't on, and it does have consequences, like her hand. But if she's not careful, it could be much worse, and he doesn't want that, not at all.

"I know what you said!" She says loudly, not liking being ordered around like a damn dog. Pun _not_ intended. "But they dug her up Derek, what was I supposed to do, huh? Just let that slide?!"

"I would have handled it!" He says heatedly. This little 'lesson' is just turning into a fight, and their fights can get pretty messy. And hurtful.

"From a cell?!" She snaps.

"I got out, didn't I?!" Derek snaps right back. Jessie huffs out an angry breath through her nose looking similiar to an angry bull, but even Derek's not dumb enough to comment on that out-loud during this tense moment.

"Yeah, you did, _too late_." Jessie says, walking out the door. She goes to the desk, using her casted hand to sign the form as she can sort of use it because the cast doesn't cause it pain. Susan hands off a bottle of antibiotics to make sure it doesn't get infected as the cuts were open for awhile, anything could have gotten in there during _all that_.

It's quiet as the siblings get into the Camaro. It's quiet as they drive back to the preserve. When they get to Jessie's place, she gets out and is suprised when Derek turns off the car, locks it up and comes inside as well. Jessie doesn't say anything though. He might have been an asshole back there but despite that, he's still her brother and he'll still worry about her, no matter what.

Derek locks the door and sits down on the couch. Jessie heads for the bedroom when Derek's voice makes her stop.

"Take two of these before you go to sleep." He says, tossing her the little orange bottle. Jessie looks down at it for a moment before going to the kitchen to get a glass of water and drinking it, taking two antibiotics down with it. She puts the orange bottle in her school bag so she'll remember to take them. Derek would bite her head off otherwise, she knows that. She gets into bed, facing the wall. It's been a _long_ day. Jessie's finding it a little hard to relax or drop her guard. What she did today was anything but smart. Yes, she wanted them to feel her pain and she definitely wanted to physically hurt them but jumping them at school like that, _stupid_. And dangerous. She knows she's lucky Scott didn't fight back, not that he'd have the heart to hurt her..or a fly for that matter.

She lets out a breath, the silence between Derek and her is deafening, tension-packed. When she's sleeping, she usual leaves the bedroom door open. And she doesn't want to be rude by blocking her own brother out so they're not exactly that far away from each other. Nor is the awkward silence neither if them are breaking. Well, until Derek does.

"Hey." He says, lookng into her room, knowing by her stuttering, still jacked-up heartbeat that she's still awake.

"What?" Jessie asks, not nicely either. She doesn't mean to snap, okay she sort of does, but she needs to relax and get some sleep, put the last couple days behind her. Jessie's, obviously, having a little trouble doing that.

"Jess." Derek says, his voice softer than before. He knows demanding anything from her right now is only going to make her angrier. One thing Derek knows for a fact about Jessie, she does not back down easily, if at all. And Derek's not blind, he can see each bad thing slowly piling on her shoulders, just like it is with him. The fire, leaving Beacon Hills, coming home, Laura, what happened with Scott and Stiles. It just feels like the crap builds and builds, doesn't it? Sooner or later, their legs are going to give way. Derek at least wants to have Jessie if that happens, and vice versa. Jessie sighs, giving in and rolling over so she can look at him.

"What?" She asks, letting her voice soften too.

"Are you alright?" Derek asks her.

"No, not really." She says, rolling back over and pulling the covers over her head to show him this conversation's done. Derek doesn't ask anymore questions because he knows her and he knows she won't answer them anyway. So he sighs and closes his eyes, trying to get some sleep as well.

..

..

 **Sibling fights, friend fights :( But Sheriff was pretty badass in this chapter too! Some Hale healing next chapter :3 Favourite, follow and review!**


	9. 9-Settling Storm

**The title of this chapter says it all :3**

 **Shout out to:**

 ***Serena Sterling-Trust me, speaking from experience, you don't :P Well..it's nice sometimes, then when it comes to boys..jesus christ XD Thanks!**

 ***Tesla424-They are :( He is :) Don't worry, this chapter's more positive :)**

 ***bluerose921-Aw :3**

 **I just want to say, thanks for the support, reviews, favourites and follows you lovely people! Having this be a new fic on a new account, I didn't think i'd get as much hype as it has, but i'm grateful :) Thank you!**

 **..**

Jessie's eyes flutter open and it's still dark. Shes sit up and listens. She can hear Derek's even breathing, more like snoring, from the couch. There's a soft pitter-patter on the roof and Jessie knows it's raining. She creeps out of bed silently. She unlocks the front door, and sneaks out as quietly as she can, trying her hardest not to wake Derek.

Once outside, she pulls the door closed and sits down on the front steps. Jessie sighs in content as the rain lightly falls on her. There's something so relaxing and soothing about rain. She loves it, she loves sitting in it. Jessie's a fan of the sun and doesn't favor the cold but rain's different, you know? She can't explain it, just all her life she's loved being in the rain.

Her head tilts up a little when she hears a creak inside. She knew Derek's would wake up, wolf ears and everything, she just hoped she'd have more time to herself and not fighting with her brother. She's over fighting with everyone around her, or maybe she's just sick of being surrounded with people she only fights with. She doesn't know. She's just tired, not in a sleep way, in an _everything_ way. She's tired, in her head. Why can't anything go _right_ for her for once? See what the rain does to her? It just makes her brood. Not that there's much to brood about, it's just negative crap.

"You shouldn't get your cast wet." Comes his voice from behind her. Jessie shrugs, not really caring too much about her cast right now. She feels the steps move as Derek walks down them, coming to sit beside her. "What are you doing out here?" He asks, wondering why his sister's sitting out in the rain in the middle of the night. He knows she's always had a thing for rain but this seems a little more out of her comfort zone. And she seems a little more distant than usual. Part of him hopes it's not because of the crap between them two but then again, he knows that's at least part of it, but part of him is also too stubborn to apologise. He's trying to teach her how to survive in this life. They were in New York for 6 years. There weren't hunters, noone knew who they really were, things were good there, _easy_. But here..here she's got to be more careful. If she's not, she's going to get hurt. Worse than a banged up hand, and Derek can't let that happen.

"I got enough sleep already." She says, keeping her eyes on the river ahead and the stars and moon that bounce of the water's surface. But it's a lie and they both know it, she's been restless and in and out of light sleep all night. It's woken Derek more than a few times. What's he going to do though? Tuck her in like he did when they were alot younger? When she's mad at him and he's not that happy with her either? I don't think so.

"You're lying." He says but it's in no way accussive, he's just stating the fact him and her both know is true.

"Hmm. I guess I am." She admits, still looking out over the water. She doesn't bother to hide the truth, there's no point. Derek just nods and they slip into silence. It's not comfortable at all but it's not that type of uncomfortable that makes you itch your skin anxiously either. "Why aren't you sleeping?" Jessie asks, needing to escape the silence.

"Why aren't you?"

"I asked first." She says.

"How am I supposed to sleep with you tossing and turning constantly?" He answers her question with a question.

"Hmm. Sorry." She says, feeling a little guilty now.

"Yeah, no you're not." He calls her out. She tries to not smile because she really isn't _that_ sorry. She thinks of it as pay back for him yelling at her yesturday.

"No, not really." She says. He knows she didn't mean it, yes, part of her felt guilty but not all of her. He knows his sister, he knows how she often holds grudges. She doesn't easily forgive, Scott and Stiles are learning that first hand. Speaking of Scott and Stiles..

"Are you gonna forgive Scott and Stiles for what they did?" Derek asks, turning to look at his sister.

"Are you?" She shoots back.

"I asked first. And they're not my friends, they're your's." He says, not messing a beat. Jessie runs her tongue along her bottom lip to keep from biting it as she tries to think of an answer. "You don't seem to be merciful like you usually _try_ to be."

"Been feeling a little merciless as of late." She scoffs under her breath.

"Yeah, I can see that." He says, touching her cast lightly. She smiles a little. "Jess..what the hell happened yesturday? Why did you do that?" He asks, his voice taking on a softness that tells Jessie he really does want to know and even help if he can. Jessie decides to open up and let him in.

"I..I knew I wanted to confront them, I knew I was going too. And..and it wasn't supposed to be malicious, it wasn't." She explains, talking about what happened at the school. "But when I saw them..I just kind of..flicked a switch. I don't know, it happened so fast..I really don't know how it happened.."

"It just did." Derek supplies. She nods in agreement. Derek thinks over what she said. He knows that story, he knows it because he's feel the _exact_ same way. He's made rash, on-the-spot decisions before. He's not thought something through before doing it, more than once. He understands, he just wishes she didn't make the same mistakes he did.

"Laura would be so pissed right now, if she knew what had happened." She says carefully, a sad smile pulling at her lips. Jessie knows if this had happened on Laura's watch..she'd be in for a world of trouble, at biblical proportions.

"She would be." Derek nods in agreement. "She was always good like that..being like a Mom and.." He trails off and Jessie knows this is hard for him, as hard as it is for her too. It hurts her to hear Laura referred to as a Mom because she misses her Mom just as much as she misses Laura. But he is right, she was their 'Mommy' during their time in New York. She'd make them eat, go out with her, she held them together after the fire when they were both falling apart. "But i'm different. I probably shouldn't say this, but i'm glad you got some form of your own..closure. I'm just sorry you got hurt in the process." He says.

"Well..when you care, hurt's part of the package I guess." She says. She knows that first hand, they both do. "Don't..don't do that though."

"Do what?" He asks.

"Apologise for my dumbass mistake." Jessie says. "Because that's what it was, it was _my_ dumbass mistake. You told me not to do anything stupid and that's exactly what I did."

"Yeah, can't argue with that. But when have you ever listened to me anyway?" He asks, an amused look pulling lightly at his face.

"Sometime close to never." She says, screwing her face up a little and letting out a huff of laughter. "I should have listened to you this time though." She sighs, rubbing one of her hands down her face.

"It's done, there's nothing we can do about it now. You got out whatever crap you needed to, they apologised and now you have a decision." Derek says. Jessie looks over at him, not sure where he's going with this exactly. "Yeah, maybe you handled it wrong, but you had your reasons. And if you hadn't have done what you did, I would have once I was out. And i'd be straight back in that cell because I wouldn't have stopped like you were able too." He says. Jessie did have that fear at the back of her mind, that her brother would go on a rampage once he got out of that cell..or broke out, the latter sounding more like him.

"I didn't exactly stop..there's 2 of them and 1 of me." Jessie says.

"I know you Jess, the only reason they stopped you was because you let them. You didn't want to seriously hurt them, you may have thought you did, but you didn't really." Derek says. She nods because..it is sort of true. In a way, she did stop herself. She thinks she went after Scott because she knew he could heal and he would heal no matter how much her human self hurt him. "But you still gotta decide weither you forgive them for Laura or not." He says.

"What's all this?" Jessie asks him, curious as to why he seems so concerned all of a sudden about what's going on with her and how she's feeling. "Are you my Dad now?" She asks half-heartedly. He chuckles a little.

"No, just a concerned brother." He says. She smiles a little, grateful to have someone to be concerned about her. It was starting to feel like that died when Laura died, when he shut her out she just felt alone. And she hated it. "Even if you don't forgive them, we don't know how long we're gonna be here." Derek says. She turns to look at him. "Scott's going to be sticking around anyway, he needs my help otherwise he brings the hunters down of us. With Scott comes Stiles. So even if you can't forgive them, we could be here for awhile, having a few friends with that isn't so bad." He says.

"I know." She nods with a small sigh because he is right, she's just not ready to forgive and forget just yet.

"They did what they thought was right-" She goes to object but Derek holds up a finger, stopping her from speaking up just yet. "If the tables were turned, you would have done the same thing."

"No. I'd do alot of things for the people I care about, for _you_..but I wouldn't do what they did, not that." She says, shaking her head.

"They thought they were helping. I'm not saying it was the right thing to do because it wasn't, but they're sticking around so we should work around that." He says. "Well..at least _you_ should."

"Mmm hmm. Well, then you need to lay off Stiles." She says, watching him closely for his reaction. His right eye twitches in the slightest but it doesn't slip past her. She turns her body to face him properly. "I don't know why you don't like him like you like Scott, I don't know what the hell you think is going on with me and him but I bet whatever it is you are thinking, you're wrong." Jessie says.

"Am I?" He asks, meeting her eyes. Derek isn't sure what he thinks is going on. He's not blind, he sees the way they are together. But he does know his sister and he knows Stiles is close to terrified of him so that gives Derek the advantage. They can't possibly be sneaking around together behind his back, he's a werewolf for christ's sake, he'd know.

"Yeah. You're wrong." She says, not looking away from him to show him how serious she is. Yes, Jessie knows she's a different kind of fonder of Stiles than she is of Scott, even though she's pissed at them both right now, but nothing is actually going on between her and Stiles. They've touched hands and _barely_ flirted, that's about it. That isn't anything. As far as she's concerned, they're just goofing around. "Look, you want me to have some friends, i'm trying to let myself forgive them, can we just leave it at that?"

"If that's all it really is, then fine." Derek says.

"Okay, fine. That's all it is." She says with confidence because really, until they've kissed or something, she has absolutely no claim or whatever to him or he to her. And she doesn't even know if that's what she, or Stiles, wants. She doesn't even know if that's an option for either of them. "You know, it sort of sounds like you don't want me to be a loner." She says.

"I don't." Derek says. "We don't have..we don't have much left Jessie." He looks. Jessie's well aware of that. "A few more people, even if it's only for a month, will do you some good."

"And Laura? The alpha?"

"I'm working on it. Once Scott's trained, he can help me pin down the alpha. Then i'll have Scott and the alpha on our side. Then we hit the hunters." He tells her. "I just need the numbers and the muscle."

"That's good. I'd rather go in smart than stupid." She nods. "I mean..you." She corrects herself, already knowing Derek's raised a thick eyebrow. "I'd rather you and them go in smart than stupid." Derek nods. "What happens after this?" She asks him.

"What do you mean?"

"When this is finished, when whoever did it has paid for it..what then?" She asks him.

"We go back to New York, I guess." Derek says.

"I gotta be honest Derek..I don't like New York." Jessie says simply. He looks at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"You told Laura you loved New York." He reminds her.

"I said that to make her happy. She loved it and I didn't want to take that away from her. I lied, I hate it. There's so much traffic and people and buildings..I want less."

"You mean you wanna stay here?" He asks.

"I don't know what I want." She shrugs. They both know she's talking about more than just where she wants to go after all this is cleaned up. "Or maybe somewhere else."

"We can always have this conversation when everything's said and done, right? Nothing's set in stone until we agree on something?"

"Right." Jessie nods. "But us actually agreeing on something.." She says, raising her eyebrows. Derek chuckles, nudging her. She chuckles as well, they've never been good at agreeing on things either. Jessie ends up yawning, covering her mouth.

"Come on, you need sleep." Derek says. She nods, getting up and he does too. They go back inside and she throws on a hoodie, ignoring the rain on her skin as she gets back into bed. "Get some more sleep Jess." Derek says quietly. She nods. He drops a kiss to her forehead and she smiles a little. He takes off his jacket and hangs it over the chair at the table as it's rain-soaked.

He sits back down on the couch and Jessie peaks over at him. He's so..stiff. He sits there, shutting his eyes. She's never noticed the way he sleeps before. And it hasn't bothered her until now. Probably because she's spent most of her time upset or pissed off at him. Jessie gets up, pulling a blanket and a pillow off her bed. She walks out to him, a creak in the floor making Derek open his eyes. He sits up a little bit.

"What's wrong now?" He asks and for once, she can see and hear how tired he is too. She feels a little guilt creep up on her again. Sometimes she becomes so blinded by anger or hurt that she forgets everything doesn't revolve around her. All the crap that's dragging her down because of what happened with Laura, it happened to Derek too, she was his sister as well, not just Jessie's. Jessie might have suffered losing her brother to a cell for a little while and hurting her hand, but she forgets _he's_ the one that sat in that cell for hours with the weight of his sister's murder being forced upon him.

"Nothing." She says before throwing the pillow at his face. He doesn't expect it and it hits him right in the face, making Jessie smirk a little. Gentler this time, she hands him the blanket. He takes it from her but just looks at them like they're a puzzle. "Okay, _Einstein_ -" She says, taking them back. "-this is for your head." She says, dropping the pillow to the couch. "And this one-" She says, holding up the blanket. "-is what stops cold _humans_ from freezing to death at night." She says, dropping it over him. Derek smirks a little, seeing the snarky, sarcastic side of his sister come out, the _real_ side of his sister. "Sleep now puppy." She grins, having missed being able to make quick jabs and dog jokes at her brother.

"You too, bitch." He says. Jessie raises an eyebrow. "I meant female dog, I swear. Like a werewolf, you know?" He says but the little grin on his lips tells Jessie that may be some payback of his own for her yelling at him yesturday. But she knows it's half-hearted so she doesn't retaliate harshly.

"Go to sleep, asshole." She says half-heartedly, turning back towards her room. She gets back into bed, wrapping up in the only blanket on her bed.

"Jess." She looks out the door over to where her brother's doing the same as she is, wrapping up in a blanket. It's actually amusing to see him wrapped up in a blanket like a burrito, it's been a long time since he's let his guard down like this. "Thank you." He says sincerely. She nods and gives him a soft smile. He needed her to make him relax again. He needed them to settle whatever ongoing dispute crap was between them for him to settle and become less tense. These two need to be on good terms for either of them to be happy. They need to be a _family_ for them to be happy. And when Derek shuts his eyes to go to sleep, that's when she does. She drifts off to sleep to the sound of rain on the roof.

..

..

 **It felt good to write some good blood between these two finally :3 Favourite, follow and please review! I crave to know what you think :)**


	10. 10-Patiently Waiting

**Yay, you guys liked the sibling feels :3**

 **Shout out to:**

 ***Serena Sterling-Your reviews are fine, i'm grateful you take the time out to do them in the first place :) But thank you :)**

 ***Tesla424-It was :)**

 ***bluerose921-You're welcome :)**

 **..**

 _The next evening_

Derek and Jessie drive in silence. It's not a comfortable silence though and it's making the air thick and hard to breath in. They've been on good terms since the other night, since they _finally_ opened up and let each other in instead of trying to do this strong, silent crap that was slowly killing them both. No, things aren't perfect between them and yes, they're bound to have another fight but right now, they're okay.

"Derek." Jessie says.

"Hmm." Is his response as he keeps his eyes on the road.

"Derek." She says again. He slows to a stop at a red light and turns to her.

"What?" He asks.

"What's going on with you?" She asks. She's noticed since he got back today, he's been acting.. _off_. Unsettled.

"Nothing." He says, turning back to the road and driving. He hates that he's almost always troubling her with his crap, but he couldn't keep her nose out of his business if he tried. And honestly, his business is her's and her's is his. It's the way it's always been since the fire. Being in each other's business lets them know the other's okay and not in any kind of trouble. Sometimes they forget that's why they do it, sometimes anger or frustration gets in the way of that. Sometimes they forget they're the way the are because they've suffered things like this already, at a much worse, much more heart-breaking level.

"Do I really have to repeat myself again?" She asks him. "You been acting weird ever since you came back from the house." She points out. From the moment he walked in the door, she knew something was wrong.. _again_.

"What do you want me to tell you?" He asks her.

"The truth."

"Hmm, alright." He nods. "Scott's not coping all that well. He might have been the one that attacked the bus driver. I'm no closer to finding the alpha. I have no idea who he, or she, is. I can't do anything to help Laura." He says, sounding more and more angry. "Is that what you wanted to hear?" He asks Jessie. She looks into her lap, not wanting to return his snapping and start a fight when they've just pulled themseles out of one. "I didn't think so." They're quiet for awhile. She knows her brother, they've faced hardships before like you wouldn't believe, they've struggled even worse..some bumps in the road like these ones aren't what's got his panties in a bunch.

"What else?" She asks.

"There's nothing else-"

"Don't lie to me." She says, cutting him off boldly. He glances at her, a warning look on his face. "Just stop lying to me. I might not have the super wolf hearing that you have, but I don't need it. I know you, I know when you lie to me. Just..stop lying." She says. She's not normally this lippy with him but Jessie's really not in the mood for his strong, silent crap today. Call it PMS, call it whatever you want, she's just not in the mood for it. Derek glances at her, picking up on her additional..'sass'. He doesn't want to ask, he'd rather stay out of her 'girl crap'. She lets out a breath to calm herself before she can get too worked up and Derek turns into the gas station. He doesn't get out though. "What happened at the house Derek?" She asks him.

"County came by." Derek decides to answer her, keeping his eyes in front of him though. "I think they're taking the house. Planning to do something else with it." He says. Silence falls between them as she realises what that means. It means they want to tear the house down. But it's not just that. It's what it means to Derek that's weighs on her mind the most. That house, what he's hanging onto here, they want that. They want to take that from him but not _just_ take it, they want to finish what the fire didn't..erase any sign of their childhood. They want to take and destroy one of the few things Derek still cares for. They want to take Derek's home. Jessie's been running from it, but what county might be planning to do doesn't sit well with her either.

"Not gonna happen. They're not taking shit from us." She says, getting out. Derek will admit, he's a little surprised at her attitude, but once again, he's not asking. He follows, moving for the pump.

"Jess." He says. She turns around and he tosses her his wallet when hears the familiar sound of custom V6 SUV engines, one's he's heard before. Jessie catches it, looking at it in confusion. "I need you to pay for the gas." Derek says. Two SUVs just as he expected, one black and one maroon, come in, boxing them in. Jessie looks to Derek for a explaination. "Go." Derek says to her.

"No." She shakes her head. She's not leaving him with whoever these _goons_ are.

"Jessie, go inside." Derek snaps in a low voice. She shakes her head again, going over to the boot. Jessie's not an idiot, she knew it wouldn't be long before something like this happened. Before someone confronted them. She's been 'patiently' waiting for it actually.

"Nice ride. Black cars though, very hard to keep clean." A blue-eyed man says, rubbing his thumb on the Camaro. Jessie pops the boot slowly. This man's hetchmen watch her closely, wondering what she's doing. "I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance. If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right?" He asks Derek. Jessie watches him and his men surrounding her and her brother with narrowed eyes. "Personally, i'm very protective of the things I love." She slips her uninjuried hand into the boot, wrapping it around what she's looking for.

"That makes two of us." Jessie says, pulling her trusty bat from the boot and slamming it shut. Derek shakes his head at her but she ignores him. Like she said, she's really _not_ in the mood for any crap tonight. Jessie sees one of the men reach for the handle of their knife. Her grip on the bat tightens.

"Hey." Blue Eyes says, holding a hand out to the guy reaching for a weapon. "This is a friendly visit."

"Then why does she have bat-" Weapon Guy starts.

"Hey asshole, _you_ came at _us_." Jessie cuts him off aggressively. And then here's more of the Jessie Derek knows and grew up with. And more of that attitude.

"Rick, stop." Blue Eyes says. "She doesn't have claws, it's just..back-up, right?" He asks, now looking at Jessie.

"Call it whatever you want." Jessie says.

"Get to the point." Derek says, stepping in front of his sister, not liking the way the men's eyes are raking over her. He doesn't give a shit whether she's 18 or not, _that_ is not going to happen. Blue Eyes huffs out a chuckle.

"Like I was saying. I'm _very_ protective of the things I love. But that's something I learnt from my family. You two don't have much of that these days, do you?" Jessie clenches her teeth, swapping the weight between her feet so she doesn't give in to the _need_ to marry her favourite bat to that dick's face. Then her eyes fall to Derek. He clenches his hand into a fist and in an instant, she's not worried about her need to retaliate for that comment, she's worried about his and his wolf's.

"Der.." She says queitly, knowing he'll hear her. Derek hears her, of course. He lets out a breath and opens his hand again. She sighs in relief, seeing they're claw-free.

"There we go." Blue Eyes smiles, putting the wiper down. "You can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?" He turns to walk away and Jessie leans againist the Camaro. Her relief is cut short when Derek pipes up.

"You forgot the check the oil." She sighs when her brother speaks up. Why Derek, why? Blue Eyes smirks.

"Check the man's oil." He instructs 'Rick'. That anger boils again in Jessie when Rick uses the butt of his gun to smash in the passenger window.

"Looks good to me." Rick smirks.

"Drive safely." Blue Eyes says. The siblings watch them get into their cars. Jessie planned to let it all go, to let them drive away, she really did. Rick, the man that just hurt their sister's car, he blows a kiss in Jessie's direction with a wink. Her bat's smashing his back window in before she can even blink or Derek can try to step in. For the third time, _she's not in the mood for any crap_.

"Stupid bitch-" Rick says. Derek steps in front of Jessie protectively, growling at the man about to advance on her.

"Rick, enough. Drive away." Blue Eyes says. Rick glares at Jessie before doing as he's told. Blue Eyes slows to a stop beside both Hales. "I suggest you invest in some anger management classes, it could be good for the both of you. A family thing, you know?" He says before driving away. Jessie exhales sharply, leaning againist the Camaro again, waiting for the biblically-scaled scowling she knows she's about to get from Derek for being reckless. And he does think about doing that, he does.

"Derek..i'm sorry." She apologises when he doesn't say anything.

"You good?" He asks, leaning againist the Camaro beside her.

"Y-yeah." She nods, suprised by his course of action. "Are you?"

"Yeah." He nods.

"So.." She says. Derek looks at his sister. "If i'm in trouble, just get it over with." Jessie says, looking down at her feet and scruffing them againist the concrete.

"Why you would you be in trouble?" He asks. She looks up at him, finding he's being serious.

"So all that was a smart move to you?" She asks.

"No, not at all. But they deserved it." Derek says. Like he said, he did think about scowling her recklessness, but it was different this time. She did stop and she did think. She held that bat for a good long time before using it. Not like when she saw Scott and Stiles and just attacked them at the school without a second though, maybe not even a first, maybe she did it off pure anger.

"Are they the ones that did that to Laura?" She asks him. He sighs.

"I don't know." He says. "But i'm proud of you."

"What?" Jessie asks, completely thrown by his attitude towards what just happened. She really thought she'd be in trouble for being sloppy and reckless.. _again_.

"You run your mouth more than you should but you stood up for yourself, and you didn't need me to do it. I'm proud. You actually remind me of Laura when you get like that." He says. Derek remembers how fierce Laura was as their caregiver for all those years, he's seeing that come out in Jessie little by little every day. Jessie smiles a little, taking that as a compliment as Laura was an amazing and very strong woman and Jessie looked up to her alot.

"Get like what? Crazy?" She asks her older brother.

"Exactly." He nods. She scoffs half-heartedly. "Let's just hope every guy that gives you _that_ kind of attention gets the same treatment." He says, a smile threatening to break out. But Derek is being half-serious. He would _prefer_ she smashed in every guy's window that so much as looked in her direction. But he knows that's not how it works. Jessie chuckles, pushing off the car.

"Let's not be naive, dear brother." She grins, knowing even he knows how far-fetched that idea is. She's a woman, sometimes she needs to feel wanted. Not loved, that's for men, woman need to feel _wanted_. Wise words from a wise woman-Gemma Teller. Laura and Jessie loved that show.

"No, let's be innocent and inexperienced." Derek says, raising an eyebrow, daring his sister to say otherwise. And that backfires because she actually does.

"Well, it's too late for that." She says.

"Jesus, Jessie." Derek scowls, face screwing up as he tries to pretend he didn't just hear that.

"I meant for you, jackass." She defends. "Perfect little angel over here." She says sweetly, trying not to laugh. But that's a lie, one mistake in New York not that long ago, on the night of the 6th anniversary of the fire, led her to not be so ' _perfect_ ' or ' _angel-like_ '. It was dumb, it was a mistake and she regrets it. But what's done is done, right?

"Angel." Derek repeats, scoffing. He has no delusions that she's an angel. If she's anything like their older sister, and she is, she's no angel. Jessie nudges him at the comment.

"I'm tired, let's go home." She says. Derek nods, getting in. He brushes the glass off the seat for Jessie so she doesn't cut herself. She gets in, giving him a thankful nod for doing that for her. He opens the glovebox and grabs something out. He holds it out to her.

"Take it." He says.

"What is it?" She asks, taking it from his hand. He pulls the sheath away, revealing what's inside. "What the hell?" She asks, a smile coming to her face.

"Laura wanted you to have it." He says. Jessie nods, with a hint of saddness. Derek feels the same pang of saddness in his chest that she does but hides it alot better than she does. "After all that, I want you to carry it all the time." Derek says. He's looking out for her, like he always tries too, like he's always going too. She nods again, swallowing the lump forming in her throat.

"Hell yeah i'll carry it." She grins, looking at the folding combat knife she holds in her casted hand. Black handle with a matte black blade. It's a wonderous piece of weaponary.

"If i'm not around, don't hestitate to use it _if_ you _have_ too." Derek says firmly. He knows she can protect herself, what just happened- exhibit A, and what happened with Scott and Stiles at school- exhibit B, but he'd rather be the one putting himself in the line of fire or in potential trouble.

"Only if I have too." She repeats.

"Which means, you can't go around slashing at people every time they piss you off." He lectures. That's also an impotant point Derek wants to get across too. You can't beat the crap out of werewolves, or humans, or cut them up when they've pissed you off.

"Use it only if I have too and don't slash at annoying people." She repeats back. "Got it." She says. He nods and she tucks it into the back of her jeans. Derek smirks a little, satisfied with her quick acceptance and answers, and pulls out back onto the road. It's quiet for awhile and there's something Jessie needs to ask him. So she decides not too wait and just asks. "Derek..who was that guy? How did he know you?" She asks him. It's a long time before he answers her. It sort of worries her.

"Chris Argent. Allison's father and..and Kate's brother." He says, not looking at her because even after all these years, he still feels ashamed, he still feels guilty and he still feels _used_ for all the things that happened with him, Kate and their family. Jessie thought the blue-eyed man looked a little familiar.

"That wasn't your fault." She says, not looking at him either. She doesn't need to be a wolf to _feel_ what he feels to know he feels all those things. She knows him, she sees his regret, remorse, his sorrow, grief and hurt in his eyes every day. Derek doesn't say anything, because he doesn't have anything to say because he thinks it's _all_ his fault, and they sit in silence the rest of the drive.

..

..

 **Again, Jessie is badass! Favourite, follow and review!**


	11. 11-First Real Attack

**I've been missing the bromance and Jessie scenes, here's some :)**

 **Shout out to:**

 ***bluerose921-Thanks, I love all the love :)**

 ***Serena Sterling-She'll be dangerous now ;) Thanks!**

 ***Guest-Thank you! I'm glad you can connect with Jessie's charater, that's what I want :)**

 **..**

 _Monday_

"Jessie." She hears Scott say her name as she waits for the final bell to ring. She tries to ignore him but he, and Stiles, walk over to her. Neither male is ready to give up on the girl that has become their friend. "Jessie, can we talk a minute?" Scott asks. She sighs, thinking about what Derek said to her the other night. These two have given her the space she needed and not bombared her. Maybe she can hear them out?

"Yeah, okay." She nods. Scott nods down the hall and she follows him and Stiles. Stiles opens Coach's office door and motions for Jessie to go in. She walks in first, Scott following and Stiles coming in last. The boys share a look. "You got 45 seconds." Jessie says, taking the 'minute' thing very seriously as she leans againist Coach's desk.

"Okay.." Scott says, unable to think of how to start. Jessie knows they're going to plee their cases.

"We had no idea what we were getting ourselves into." So Stiles speaks up for him. "Scott and I..we found her in the woods. Freaked the hell out of us, you know? Half a..half a girl. Scott matched the scent with the other half in the morgue. We had no idea, I swear." Stiles says. Jessie looks down at her feet. She understands how much that would have freaked them out. Hell, it freaked her out and she's been around hunters and werewolves her whole life. Things as brutal as that..never ceise to shock people because they're horrible.

"He's right. We didn't know who she was until the nex day." Scott steps in. "Trust me, we didn't want to do it. We just didn't want a criminal to get away with murder..especially something so horrible. She deserved justice. But we were wrong about some of the really important details. And we weren't helping..we made it worse. For you, and for Derek."

"We shouldn't have taken it into our own hands. My Dad..he could have handled it. If we didn't mess up their search that night..they would have found the other half. But they didn't. You and Derek did because me and Scott messed up..we messed up bad. More than once." Stiles says. Jessie finally looks up at them, letting out a shaky breath. Stiles walks over to stand in front of her. "Jessie. We are _so_ sorry for what we did to your sister." Stiles says, looking her dead in the eye.

"Jessie, we are, we're sorry." Scott says, looking right at her as well. She nods, swallowing the lump in her throat as she looks between both boys. She can see and hear how sorry they are, how much they wish none of it ever happened. If one thing is certain, they really did think they were doing the right thing, it just turned out they weren't.

"I, uh.." Jessie hates the way her voice cracks. She can't really talk to Derek about Laura like they just were, can't talk about finding her or _how_ they found her..how they felt when they did. The Hale siblings have never been good with talking about their feelings. It's a little overwhelming for Jessie.

"Jessie?" Stiles asks when she doesn't say anything else. He watches her with worry, scared him and Scott have made it worse. He wants her back, they want their friend back, they miss her. She stands up properly, heading for the door. She hears both males sigh but neither tries to stop her from leaving. She pauses, her hand on the door handle. Jessie sniffs back the tears threatening to surface before turning back to the two males.

"You think..you think I could get a ride home?" She asks them. A smile comes to both of their faces when they realise this is her own version of a 'I forgive you', or at least a 'I'm trying'. And after everything, Scott and Stiles are okay with just a 'I'm trying', even if it's a 'I'm trying not to kill you'.

"Scott's studying with Allison but i'll give you a ride." Stiles says, just happy the stubborn girl is accepting their apologies.

"Thanks." She says with a small, weak smile. "And uh..all _that_ was um.." She chuckles awkwardly, not able to find the right words.

"It's okay, we know what you mean." Scott says on his and Stiles' behalf because he knows Stiles understands as well as he does that she doesn't have the words but she's thankful for the explainations and the apologies. If she wasn't, she'd have no problem flipping them both the bird before storming out. They all look towards the door when the bell rings. "See you guys tomorrow." Scott says. He squeezes Jessie's arm as he passes her, leaving to go to Allison. Stiles looks at her next.

"Come on." Stiles says. He opens the door for her and she rolls her eyes but a smile pulls at her lips because she can tell Stiles is really trying to make things right. He might not have had all the perfect words that Scott had but he's always been about action and showing it more than saying it anyway. He has a habit of putting his foot in his mouth, and Stiles knows that about himself.

"What a gentleman." Jessie says. Stiles chuckles and leads the way to his Jeep, even happier to hear she's feeling up to being sarcastic. They get in the Jeep and Stiles starts pulling out of the car park when Derek, as graceful as ever, steps out in front of the Jeep. Jessie scrambles out of the Jeep when he falls to the ground. "Derek?" Jessie says, helping him sit up. Stiles gets out, coming over. Scott runs over to from his bike.

"What the hell?" Scott asks him. Jessie touches his arm and Derek hisses in pain. She pulls her fingers back, finding they're bloody.

"You've been shot." She says, frowning.

"Why isn't he healing?" Scott asks.

"It's wolfsbane, isn't it?" Jessie asks her brother. Derek nods, looking sickly and pale.

"Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours." Scott says. Derek and Jessie look at Scott.

"What? Who? Who said 48 hours?" Derek asks him.

"The one that shot you." Scott says.

"Who?" Jessie asks him. "Who did this?" Scott doesn't answer, looking at Derek. Jessie lets Derek go, standing up to Scott. "Don't look at him, look at me when i'm talking to you. Who shot him?" Stiles and Scott both look nervous as they can see Jessie's tipping on the edge already from learning someone shot her brother.

"I don't know, i'm sorry." Scott says to her. She sighs, squeezing his arm in a form of an apology for her hot-headedness. Scott understands, if he was in her shoes, he'd be acting the same way. When Jessie turns back around to Derek, the pain is clear across his face.

"Hey, Derek you gotta tone that down." She says, kneeling back down beside him, glancing around to make sure noone can see the way his eyes keep lighting up blue.

"I can't!" He grounds out. Derek's trying to stop the shift from happening but the wolfsbane jammed in his arm in the form of a bullet isn't exactly letting him. Jessie takes no offense from his bitter voice though, she knows it's just the pain.

"Get up." She says to him. He grits his teeth and Scott helps Jessie get Derek to his feet. "Stiles.." Jessie says, looking between him and then to his Jeep. Stiles sighs when he realises what she's asking. But he knows he's got to make it up to her somehow so he nods. Scott and Jessie get Derek into the Jeep's backseat. Derek tells Scott he has to get the bullet from Allison's, because she's with _them_ , she's an Argent. Jessie might have been young when the fire happened but she knows the Argents are hunters that her and her brother do not want to cross. She knows Derek and Laura had suspicions that Argents started the fire at their family home. So the fact that Scott's little girlfriend is one..Jessie's just going to let Derek deal with that one and be cautious around her at school. She's not a wolf, but Derek is. He's her family and she will protect him best she can. "Hey." Jessie says, grabbing Derek's face. He's breaking out in a cold sweat, he's fading. "Derek." She says, smacking his cheek a little.

"Yeah?" He says, looking at her with flashing blue eyes. Derek knows he doesn't have long, but he doesn't want to voice that and scare his sister. If he does go out this way, he doesn't want the last thing he sees to be her terrified and heartbroken face.

"Hold on." Jessie says to him. "Keep your eyes open." He nods and she lets him go, jumping into the front seat, Stiles is already behind the wheel. Jessie sees Scott getting on his bike. "Scott." She says, knowing he'll hear her. He turns around when he hears Jessie say his name. "You want me to fogive you? To put all the crap with Laura behind me?" She asks. Scott nods because he really does, both him and Stiles want their friend back. She's quickly becoming their third musketeer. "Find the bullet then." Jessie says. Scott nods with a determined look. If this is how he can fix it, then he'll do it. Jessie gives Stiles a nod and he takes off, tires squelling as they get onto the main road. Jessie's really to trying to get past that crap and forgive those boys, them helping her with Derek right now..a really good thing they're doing. That's how they'll win their friend back.

..

Jessie runs her hands through her hair for the thousanth time, glancing back at Derek. He looks..terrible. And well, Derek feels just as bad as he looks.

"You okay?" Stiles asks Jessie.

" _Me_?" She questions.

"Yeah, you." Stiles nods. He's worried about her as well, she's got this worried look on her face and she's been frowning for the last 10 minutes.

"I.." Jessie trails off, just deciding to shrug and look out the window instead. She doesn't have the answer he wants to hear.

"He's gonna be fine. You don't need to worry." Stiles assures her, trying to help soothe away the look on her face. "We're almost there."

"Almost where?" Derek asks from behind them.

"Your house." Stiles replies.

"What? No, you can't take me there." Derek objects.

"He's right. Not when he's defensiveless and we're both without claws." Jessie says, looking at Stiles. Stiles pulls over because now he doesn't know what to do.

"What do I do then? Are you dying?" He asks, looking at Derek. Derek does look, and feel, like he's dying.

"Not yet. I have a last resort." Derek says. Neither teenager likes the sounds of that at all.

"What does that mean?" Stiles asks, looking between Derek and Jessie for an answer. Derek pulls his sleeve up over the bullet wound. Stiles turns away in disgust and horror. "Oh my god. What is that? Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out." Stiles says.

"Stiles!" Jessie snaps, angry he'd even sugget that.

"Look at him, he's dying and _bleeding_ on my seats." Stiles says, looking at her. But he sees the desperation in her eyes. He knows she can't lose her brother, but he can't exactly drive aroud with a half-dead and still dying werewolf in his backseat either. But he is really wedged between a rock and a hard place with those big ocean-like blue eyes staring at him.

"Only if I have to use it, right Derek?" Jessie asks, deciding to take matters into her own hands. Stiles frowns in confusion and Derek nods, a pained smile pulling at his lips as he knows what she's talking about. Jessie takes the knife Derek gave her out of her boot, flicking it out. She stabs it in Stiles' seat, right between his legs, narrowly missing his favourite body part as a threat and clear warning she's not playing around anymore. He hasn't got a choice, he doesn't get to say no.

"Oh my god." Stiles inhales sharply, his fear exploding on his face. He always knew she was a little crazy, I mean seriously, her brother's _Derek Hale_ , but he did not see that coming. Not at all.

"Drive." Jessie says. Stiles still sits there, in a state of shock. "Drive!" She says loudly, pointing at the road.

"Driving, getting back on the road." Stiles nods quickly, deciding her should listen to the girl with the short temper and the patience to match it. He pulls back out onto the road while Jessie pulls the knife out, slipping it back into her boot with a sigh. Not _exactly_ what she wanted to do but it got her what she wanted so it'll have to do. Besides, she never got to beat on Stiles so this is part of her payback too.

..

"Scott, he's starting to smell." Stiles says on the phone. Derek hears loud and clear, glaring holes into the back of Stiles head that Stiles pretends he can't feel. "Like death." He tells Scott when he asks what Derek's starting to smell like.

"You drive, give me that." Jessie says, hoping to hurry this along. Stiles hands over his phone. "Scott."

"Jessie." He says. "Listen, take him to the animal clinic."

"What about your boss?" She asks him.

"It's after-hours, he'll be gone now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster, okay? I'll meet you there, and i'll have the bullet."

"Okay, thank you." Jessie says and Scott's relieved to hear her say that. After that, they both hang up. "Animal clinic, we gotta key and it's empty." Jessie repeats to Stiles, handing his phone back to him.

"Okay." Stiles nods, turning down a street that leads up to the animal clinic. He knows because he's dropped Scott off at work more than once.

"Derek, you good?" Jessie asks. She spins around when she doesn't get a response. "Derek?" She says, seeing he's..sleeping. Please god, please just be sleeping, she prays. She throws her belt off, jumping up in her seat.

"Whoa, Jessie!" Stiles says.

"Keep driving." Jessie tells him, climbing over the seats. Stiles turns another corner and Jessie slips. Stiles sees and his hand's shooting out to catch her before he can blink. He does catch her..well, he catches her ass. Jessie climbs into the back, glancing at Stiles.

"Um..sorry..wow." Stiles says, suprised at how it.. He should stop thinking this way right now. Jessei chuckles awkwardly.

"Just drive Stiles." She says, feeling a blush burning under her skin but not letting it out. She turns to Derek instead. "Hey. Hey!" She smacks his cheek and his eyes open again. "What did I say to you?"

"Keep my eyes..open." Derek answers once he's awake and able to form words again.

"Then stop trying to go to sleep on me." She says, frowning with worry. She's not just worried though, she's freaking out on the inside. She just lost Laura..she can't lose Derek. She can't. God knows she'd fall to pieces if she did, it would be ugly, and messy.

"Okay." Derek nods, trying to wipe that scared look from his sister's face by following her instructions best he can.

"Does Northern blue monkshood mean anything?" Stiles calls back to two Hales, reading the text he just got from Scott.

"It's-it's a rare form of wolfsbane, that's it. T-tell him to bring me that bullet." Derek says, trying not to let his voice show just how much pain he's really on. He feels like he's on fire, his whole body, not just his arm. But if he focuses on the pain in his arm..it's unbearable. Like it's been struck by lightning.

"Why? What's with the bullet?" Stiles asks, wanting to be in the 'loop' too.

"He's gonna die without it." Jessie says, meeting his eyes with that desperation that makes Stiles' chest ache. So he gives her a nod before doubling the speed limit in an attempt to buy Derek some time.

..

..

 **That's was a dramatic last line from Jessie. I'm glad to be writing Stiles and Jessie together again :) Of course she'll forgive, at least try to forgive, them! Favourite, follow and review!**


	12. 12-Last Resort

**I decided to update fast since you all wanted it :)**

 **Shout out to:**

 ***SimplyTxylor-Thank you! Yay for Jiles! Cujo, really? In all my fics that's just become the nickname I used too because it's so fitting :P I don't have anywhere to post an image, sorry.**

 ***Serena Sterling-I updated again just to finish this :) Thanks!**

 **..**

Jessie heaves Derek's huge werewolf ass into the animal clinic while Stiles grabs the doors for her and hits the lights.

"You gotta help a little Derek, come on." Jessie says, struggling to hold him up on her own.

"I got it, I got it." Stiles says, rushing over to help her out. He hooks himself under Derek's other arm, helping keep the werewolf upright.

"Thanks." Jessie says, giving him a small smile for his help.

"No problem." Stiles says and he can't help but smile back at her once he sees her dimpled cheeks and white-toothed smile. Derek catches their moment, even though he wishes he didn't but he's literally right between them so it's hard not to notice.

"On second thought, l-let me die." Derek says sarcastically.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles asks him.

"Boundaries isn't in-in your's." He shoots back, hoping the remind the younger male of their little 'conversation' not that long ago in the library. In fact, it's the first thing that comes to mind for Stiles but he doesn't bring it up.

"Put your junk away, both of you." Jessie says, not enjoying being enclosed with so much male ego and testosterone. She leans Derek againist the table and the wolf lets out a small growl. "Don't flash those bunny teeth at me." Jessie frowns, giving Derek a stern look. Siles' eyes widen a little and he wonders how Derek will respond to that. Derek chooses not to acknowledge that, or answer it. Stiles knows Derek would have killed him if he was the one to say that.

Laura used to say Derek had bunny teeth, not to be mean but she thought it was cute. Derek however, he did not argue, _at all_. He's a werewolf, a vicious, wild beast..not a goddamn _bunny_.

"If Scott doesn't get here in time-" Derek says, searching through the drawers and removing himself from the suffocating alliance forming between Jessie and Stiles once again. "-last resort." He says, slamming a bone saw down on the table. "One of you is gonna cut off my arm." He says, completely seriously, looking between Jessie and Stiles.

"Uh.." Jessie says, not liking this idea _at all_. She looks to Stiles but he looks as horrified as she does about the idea of actually cutting Derek's arm off. Stiles meets her eyes and shakes his head, unable to accept that proposal. He runs his hands over his head and backs away from the saw. Jessie gives him a desperate look but Stiles turns away from her. He can't look into those wretched blue eyes and say no to her face, he can't. He doesn't have the stomach for this, Jessie does. But she doesn't have the heart to do this to her own brother. We, ladies and gentlemen, have a problem.

"What if you bleed to death?" Stiles asks Derek, turning back around but keeping his eyes on Derek and not looking at Jessie.

"It'll heal if it works." Derek tells him.

"If?" Jessie asks with a troubled cringe as she thinks of it not working, and what that could lead too.

"Come on Jess, it won't be that bad. It'll be worse if you don't do it." Derek says. Jessie's eyes widen when she realises Derek wants her to be the one to do it.

" _Me_ do it?" She asks. "No, he can do it." She says, looking to Stiles.

" _Me_? I-I can't." Stiles says, still not meeting her eyes.

" _You_ can't? _I_ can't! He's my brother, i'm not cutting his arm off." Jessie says. "Stiles, you have to do this." Derek watches the two teenagers go back and forth, quickly losing his patience..and conciousness.

"I don't know if I can." He says. It's not an 'I don't know', it's really 'I _can't_ '.

"Why not?" Derek asks, looking up at him as he leans againist the table to stay upright. Jessie goes over to his side and helps him stay steady as Derek's starting to sway dizzily as the wolfsbane poisons him inside and out.

"Well, because of the cutting through flesh, the sawing of bone and especially the blood!" Stiles exclaims.

"You faint at the sight of blood." Jessie sighs in realisation. Derek scoffs in disbelief. Stiles runs with wolves but can't handle a little blood. That doesn't impress, nor really surprise Derek.

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped-off arm!" Stiles shoots back. He doesn't understand how Derek could even suggest such a thing and how Jessie could go along with it.

"Don't get mad at me for it." Jessie says. "You need to nut up Stilinski."

"No. He's your brother, you do it." Stiles says, pushing the saw back towards her while avoiding look her right in the eye. It takes him seconds to get lost in them, he doesn't care how corny that sounds. She's got nice eyes, alright?

"I'm not doing it. You are." Jessie says, pushing it back over to him. Derek tries to bite his tounge as he waits, in _pain_ might he add, for them to make a decision.

"Not gonna happen. I'm sorry." Stiles says, pushing it back towards Jessie. Derek knows this isn't going anywhere, and they're both stubborn and won't give in easily. So, he takes the decision into his own hands, _literally_.

"How about this?" Derek says, grabbing Stiles by the scruff of his shirt and yanking him forward. "Either you cut off my arm, or i'm gonna cut off your head." Derek says to him, flashing blue eyes at the boy. Stiles doesn't want too, but he will admit that that scared the crap out of him.

"Derek, let him go." Jessie says, grabbing her brother's wrists. Derek turns to her with an accussive and surprised look but that's cut off when his body starts to rack before he leans over the side of the table and throws up black blood.

"Holy god, what the hell is that?" Stiles asks, looking down at the dark mess of..liquid and something chunky, in horror.

"It's my body..trying to heal itself." Derek says, falling into the table as he's barely able to hold himself up.

"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it." Stiles says. Jessie looks up at him, finally able to meet his whiskey eyes. And Stiles curses internally.

"Stiles, you gotta do it now." She says.

"Honestly? I don't think I can-" He tries to object. But before Jessie can further persuade, Derek decides to do some 'persuading' of his own.

"Just do it!" Derek snaps, getting really fed-up now.

"Oh god." Stiles says, picking up the saw. "Alright." He says, putting it to Derek's arm. Jessie backs away, she can't watch this. Stiles looks up at her for some sort of guidance but she shakes her head. He looks back down at Derek's arm, letting himself accept the fact that he's about to cut a werewolf's arm off. Yeah, that's totally normal. Jessie turns around, bracing herself for-

"Stiles! Jessie!" Scott calls out, racing into the animal clinic. She turns around, seeing Scott come in. "What the hell are you doing?!" Scott says, seeing Stiles holding a saw to Derek's infected arm. Stiles drops the saw and Jessie sighs in relief.

"The bullet, do you have it?" Derek asks him.

"Yeah, right here." Scott says, passing it over to him. "What are you gonna do?" He asks Derek.

"I'm gonna..i'm gonna.." Derek becomes too dizzy and nauseous to finish his sentence.

"Shit." Jessie says, attempting to catch her brother as he falls. But 200 pounds of dead weight Derek is _very_ heavy for human Jessie to hold up. She cringes as she drops him, letting him hit the floor as she couldn't hold him anymore. "Get the bullet!" She tells Scott urgently as it slips from Derek's hand, rolling away.

"Derek, Derek, come on." Stiles says, dropping down beside Jessie and Derek. He shakes Derek, praying he'll open his eyes.

"No offense, but that's not how you wake a werewolf." Jessie says, knowing his efforts are vutile.

"Then how-" Jessie cuts his question off by closing her hand into a fist and smashing it againist Derek's face. It doesn't wake him, but it does send a firey pain through her injuried hand. "Jessie, that was a stupid idea." Stiles scowls, but he's more worried than angry. "Move, I got this." He says, wanting to take over before she hurts herself anymore. Jessie listens, moving and letting the human boy takes her place. The only reason she listened is because she's now in pain. She holds her hand as it throbs something awful. "He's not waking up!" Stiles stresses. "I think he's dying! I think he's dead!"

"Scott, I need that bullet." Jessie stresses when she sees Derek really isn't waking up. She lets her hand go, grabbing Derek's injuried arm. "Scott." Jessie says when she sees the infection's spread all up and down his arm in painful dark purple veins.

"I got it! I got it!" Scott says, rushing over to the other two teens. "Wait..he's not awake?" Scott asks, looking down at Derek. "Is he dead?"

"No." Jessie answers quickly, like she can force it into reality. "Scott, bite the top off the bullet. Stiles, find me a lighter." She instructs them.

"What? Why?" Scott asks, confused as to why biting a bullet and smoking would help Derek.

"Just do what I tell you!" She snaps. Stiles backs up a little, still not used to hearing Jessie's angry voice. Jessie notices and her face falls with guilt. "I..i'm sorry..just hurry. _Please._ " She says, quietly.

"Stiles, top drawer to the left." Scott tells him, putting the bullet in his mouth. He bites the top off and hands it back to Jessie. She gives him a thankful nod. "Jessie..what are you doing?" Scott asks when she starts tipping the gunpowder into her hand.

"Jess, your hand." Stiles says, noticing red seeping through the light cast. She looks at it, seeing what Stiles does. Something must have teared open because it's bleeding again. Not badly, but it definitely shouldn't be bleeding "Maybe you should-"

"I'm fine. Stiles, I need the lighter." Jessie says impatiently, holding her hand out for it.

"Scott." Stiles says, handing it to him instead. He thinks Jessie should step back. She's hurt and she's having one of her 'frazzled moments'.

"What are you doing?" She asks, anger bleeding into her tone. She needs to do this now or Derek's going to die. "Give it to me."

"I'll do this-"

"He's dying!" She yells, needing them to understand how serious of a situation they're all in. And how seriously _out of control_ she'll be if they keep stalling and get her brother killed.

"Jessie, tell me what to do." Scott says, seeing she's not in the right state to do this. She sighs, moving out of the way.

"Light the gunpowder." She says, tipping it onto the counter from her hand. "Put it into the wound, he can do the rest." She says, looking at Derek and _hoping_ he can still do the rest. Scott nods and starts doing as he's been instructed.

"This doesn't sound like it's going to be pleasant. Step back." Scott says. Stiles grabs Jessie's shoulders, guiding her back. She hears the click of the lighter as Scott lights the gunpowder first.

"Hey, look at me." Stiles says, taking Jessie's attention away from Scott and Derek. Jessie looks at him, averting her eyes away from the ugly about to take place. "Let me see this." He says, gently taking her casted hand in his hands. She hears the fizzle of gunpowder. "You got a tear. But you're tough, you'll be okay." He says with a small smile, hoping to make her feel better. She has to shut her eyes when an angry roar fills all of their ears. They both know it's Derek. At least he's making noise, at least he's _alive_.

When Jessie hears her brother cry out in agony, she moves closer to Stiles until she's hidden against him where she can't see Derek. Stiles carefully brings his hands up to her back. When she doesn't tense up or pull away, he brings one arm around her while the other rubs the middle of her back, hoping to provide at least a little comfort as they're forced to listen to Derek growl and yell out in awful pain.

"It's okay, it'll be over soon." Stiles soothes. She hugs close to him, hiding her face in the crook of his neck as she attempts to block out Derek's growls and the way he howls and yells out.

Jessie won't admit it out-loud, but Stiles is comforting her more than he realises. And Stiles won't admit it out-loud, but he's glad she's turned to him for comfort because he's here if she needs him. And holding her like this..he doesn't want to let go just yet. But alas, Derek's pained howls die down so he has to put some distance between them before Derek notices how close they are.

"It's okay now." He tells her, rubbing a hand down her back for a second. Jessie gives him a small thankful smile and drops a soft kiss to cheek before pulling away and going over to Derek. Stiles' eyes widen a little. He knew Jessie would thank him but the kiss was a little unexpected, not that he minds.

"Here." Scott says, holding a hand out to Derek. Derek takes it and Scott helps him to his feet. Jessie joins both males, sighing in relief when she can see Derek's okay.

"Shit..you scared me." She admits, blowing out a stressed breath.

"I'm okay." Derek assures his sister but he stills sounds a little pained. Derek frowns when he inhales, picking up the smell of blood. Jessie's blood. "Why are you bleeding?" He asks her. Jessie turns her hand over, showing him the blood that Stiles pointed out. "What did you do?" He asks, wondering how the hell she hurt her hand, _again_. Maybe she punched Scott or Stiles in the face again? Derek would pay to see that, minus the part where she hurts herself.

"She was trying to wake you up, it wasn't anything reckless." Scott says. Jessie's grateful to have him help her out after she went off at them both minutes ago.

"You okay?" Derek asks her. Jessie nods.

"Just a little pain, nothing I can't handle." She says.

"Derek, this has to stop." Scott says. Both Hales turn to him with matching slightly confused scowls, wondering what he means by that. "This crap with the hunters, you getting shot..you can't just show up like that at school either."

"Where else is he gonna go-" Jessie starts.

"Jessie, let me handle it." Derek stops her. She keeps her mouth shut. She really does need to stop trying to fight his battles but she can't help it. Yeah, he's older, stronger, more dangerous, but he's her brother, it's an instinct.

"If it doesn't stop, i'm..i'm gonna go to Allison's Dad and tell him everything." Scott says. Jessie sighs but stays quiet, letting Derek handle it like he said.

"And how would that help, huh?" Derek asks him, annoyed Scott would even think of going to hunters for help. "You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you better than I can?"

"Why not? They're alot freakin' nicer than you." Scott says.

"I can show you exactly how nice they are." Derek says.

"What do you mean?" Scott asks him but Derek just walks out.

"Get in the Jeep." Jessie says, following her brother out. She knows exactly what he means.

..

..

 **Well I finally got into the actual show XD I just really wanted to build relationship beforehand. Favourite, follow and review!**


	13. 13-The Days That Come

**Shout out to:**

 ***SimplyTxylor-It's a good movie, I haven't read the book yet but I hope too :) Yes, I was :) I'm finishing it up very soon, just working on the last couple of chapters.**

 ***bluerose921-Crap, hope everything's okay for you now :) And thanks!**

 ***SimplyTxylor2-Hehe, I get it :P Yes, sure was me!**

 ***Tesla424-Yes, let's see!**

 ***SimplyTxylor-Good :)**

 **Sorry if I forgot anyone, my reviews are scrambled, let me know if I forgot you :)**

 **..**

"What are we doing here?" Scott asks when Derek tells Stiles to stop at the hospital. Derek gets out, all of them following his lead. But when Derek starts walking towards the hospital, Jessie stops, leaning againist the Jeep. She can feel them looking at her.

"I don't want to go in there." She says, looking down at her boots so she doesn't have to meet any of there eyes. Derek understands so he just nods for the other two to follow him.

"I'll stay too." Stiles says, making all three pairs of eyes fall to him. A few seconds pass before Derek nods and him and Scott walk inside, "Where are they going?" Stiles asks, turning to Jessie.

"I don't know." She shrugs.

"You're lying." He says.

"Am I now?" She questions and he nods. "Care to elaborate?"

"You know exactly why we're here, that's why you won't go in because you know what's in there." Stiles says. She sighs because he's right. She's not transparent, he's just observative.

"You're right. But uh..ask Scott, later." Jessie says before he can ask again.

"Okay." Stiles nods, seeing she doesn't want to talk about it anymore. "Listen, about the Jeep and driving..sorry." He says.

"What?" Jessie questions. Stiles raises his eyebrows and it clicks. "Oh. It's cool, just next time you grope me, I expect flowers." She says with a small smile making him chuckle.

"I'll keep that in mind." He says. He's glad to see her smile instead of frown. She's been frowning since they left school this afternoon.

"I guess I should probably apologise for my behaviour." Jessie decides.

"You grabbed my ass too?" Stiles asks with a grin.

"Shut up, i'm serious." She says, half-heartedly, smacking his arm. "I didn't mean to snap back there..I was worried I was gonna lose the only person I got, you know?"

"I understand." He nods. Because he does, he gets the same way when it comes to his Dad. "So does Scott." He assures her that they're both okay with her. "Hey, you sure you don't want the have a nurse check your hand out?" He asks Jessie, spotting her blooded cast again.

"Nah." She shakes her head. "I only had a couple days left with the cast anyway. I'll just take this off and bandage it up for the meantime."

"You sure?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah." She nods. "Quit worryin', you're making me think you care."

"Well, maybe I do." He says, meeting her eyes evenly. Jessie falls quiet, not sure what to say. "I care what happens to Derek too." He says. "I'm not exactly friends with him like I am with you, but that doesn't mean I want him dead."

"That's good enough, I guess." Jessie says with a small smile.

"Scott feels the same, he's just having trouble seeing past Allison right now." Stiles says, sighing internally because sometimes he feels like Scott's only got time for Allison. He understands that they're in 'love'..but he misses his friend sometimes, you know? He's trying not to be selfish but he does miss Scott sometimes.

"Yeah, I know. First love's a bitch." Jessie says.

"You sound like you're speaking from experience." Stiles points out, curious to see what she says to that. Jessie just chuckles and shakes her head.

"No, i'm not." She says, because she's never been in love. She hasn't exactly had a boyfriend either, just a one night mistake when she was grieving her family on the fire's anniversary earlier on in the year. They fall quiet as they wait for the other two to finish and come out.

"Is red your favourite colour?" Stiles asks, surprising Jessie's with the random-ness of it. Jessie turns to him and he points to the red long-sleeved v-neck she's wearing. "You wear alot of red..so I took a guess."

"Well you're right. Red's my favourite colour." She confirms. She smiles when a triumphant grin spreads across Stiles' face. She's missed his guessing game. His whiskey eyes shine with the stars and the lights from the hospital, making them appear like runny amber honey. Jessie can't quite look away and neither can Stiles, because her's are twinkling just like they did at Lydia's party.

They're both interrupted when Derek walks out, Scott following. They tear their eyes away from each other, looking at the approaching males. Scott tries to hide his little smirk, he saw all of that. He sees all of their little moments. He sees they hold attraction for each other too. He's just waiting for his best friend to make a move.

"Everything okay?" Jessie asks them. Derek doesn't look happy and Scott looks like he's in trouble. Scott looks to Derek who doesn't answer that question.

"It's late. We should go." Derek says, looking at his sister. She nods, unsettled that he just blew off her first question, that both wolves did.

"It's dark, let me give you guys a ride." Stiles offers. By the look on Derek's face, Jessie can see he needs to cool off some.

"We're okay, we'll walk." She says.

"I'll walk." Derek corrects her. "Go with them. I'll be over later." Derek says.

"Derek." Jessie sighs, seeing the first stages of him shutting her out again. She can't stand it, not after everything that's happened.

"Go." He says, turning and walking away. He needs to be alone, with just his thoughts. Jessie rubs her hand down her face with a sigh.

"Come on Jessie, let's get going." Scott says. She nods, getting into the Jeep. Stiles starts driving towards the preserve. "About what I said back there, about Derek and Allison's Dad,-" Scott says, turning to look at her. "-I was wrong." He says. Just like she thought, Derek took him to see their Uncle Peter, to show him how cold-blooded the Argents and other hunters really are. "I'm not gonna say anything to them about me or him or you, nothing." Scott assures her.

"It's alot safer that way." She nods. They're quiet until Stiles pulls up outside the preserve.

"Where do you actually live?" Stiles asks Jessie. This is the second they've come here for her. He wonders why they don't just take her all the way home.

"Not far from here." She says.

"Do you live in your old house with Derek?" Scott asks her, unaware of how she tenses up. "I've been there a few times to see him, i've been inside and-"

"I don't live there." She cuts him off, not wanting to hear anymore about the interior of the old house. She still can't go inside, she doesn't know if she ever could. "Thanks for the ride Stiles. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." She says, getting out. Scott and Stiles share a look before Stiles scrambles out of the Jeep after her. Jessie turns around when she hears his shoes scruffing over the door and forest floor. She looks at him in confusion. Stiles walks over to her and stops in front of her.

From the car, Scott watches his best friend and their new friend. He focuses his hearing to listen to what they're saying, his curiousity getting the best of him.

"You okay?" Stiles asks her. Jessie nods but purposely doesn't answer out-loud because she's unsure. She doesn't like where things are headed, how everthing's getting more and more dangerous and Derek's getting more and more unsettled, making her more and more stressed and worried. "Derek's okay, you know that, right?"

"I hope so." Jessie says with a weak smile. Stiles sighs because she looks..sad. And he doesn't like that. He doesn't second guess it, he comes forward and wraps his arms around her, hugging her. Jessie brings her arms around him as well, hugging him back with a shaky exhale.

"Everything's gonna be fine." Stiles assures her. Jessie nods. He pulls back, looking at her with a small smile. "I'll see you later." He says. He hesitates this time but drops a soft kiss to her forehead before walking back over to the Jeep. Jessie watches him get back into the Jeep.

Scott looks at Stiles with raised eyebrows when he gets back into the Jeep.

"She uh..she was upset." Stiles says as an explaination. Scott nods slowly and doesn't push the subject anymore. He knows that was more than comfort, he knows there's something budding between them, but he'll wait for Stiles to admit that to him before he goes badgering him and asking questions.

They drive away and she walks into the perserve, going towards her cottage. When she gets there, she goes inside and gets straight into bed. She doesn't bother dealing with her cast right now, she's tired. Jessie crawls under the covers, cacooning herself in them. Her phone buzzes beside her and see picks it up. A text. She unlocks her phone and reads it.

 _I hope you're alright Jess. Call me if you need anything._

 _See you tomorrow :) -Stiles_

She can't help but smile dispite feeling physically tired and emotionally drained. Then another comes through.

 _Hey Jessie, it's Scott. You seemed quiet, just wanted to make sure you were okay. -Scott_

She smiles a little more. She has no doubts now that they care about her. And she cares about them. She sends back quick replies of being alright and promising to see them both in Chemistry tomorrow. Her phone goes back on the bedside table and she sinks further into her comforter. She's beyond tired, today was a crazy day for all of them. She hides her face againist her pillow, slowly giving in to sleep.

..

Stiles gets home, finding his Dad's still not back yet. He must still be working. Stiles gets Jessie's text saying that she's okay and she'll be in class with them tomorrow. It makes him feel a little better to know she's okay. Stiles locks up the house, knowing his Dad's either pulling a long shift and won't be back until morning, or he's got his own set of keys and can let himself in. He tramps up the stairs but stops midway. He looks around the house. Something feels..off. You know that feeling like someone's around or watching you? That's the feeling Stiles has right now. You don't need to be a supernatural being to be cautious and hypervigilant.

"Dad? You home?" He calls out into the dark. But his Dad's cruiser isn't here. Because he isn't here. So Stiles proceeds upstairs. He shuts his door, using the moonlight to seek out his baseball bat, making sure it's beside the door in case he needs it. He draws the curtains shut, enloping him in darkness. "Great idea Stiles." He says sarcastically as he stumbles in the dark to find his lamp. He sighs in relief, his finger finding the switch. He flicks it on, only to have the _life_ scared out of him. "Jesus Christ!" He yells, seeing Derek sitting in the chair in his room. Stiles actually has to grab the window sill to stop himself from falling over as he catches his breath. "You scared the crap out of me!" He snaps at the older male, breathing in and out raggedly, trying to stop the mini-heart attack he's currently having. Derek doesn't even bat an eyelash. "What the hell are you doing here?" Stiles asks him, waving his hands around for emphasis.

"Where's Jessie?" Derek asks him with a cold expression, not showing any signs of caring that he almost scared Stiles to _death_. He isn't really concerned about Stiles' heart's health right now anyway.

"Home." Stiles says, able to breath properly now. "I dropped her off at the preserve before." Derek nods and stands up, satisfied with that answer. Until Stiles opens his mouth again. "I would have taken her all the way home. But don't worry, she's fine, I already made sure. We text." He says. Derek looks over at Stiles.

"Did our little conversation in the library slip your mind?" Derek asks Stiles, raising his eyebrows.

"No. I'm _here_ , aren't I? In my own house, in my own bedroom." Stiles says. Derek's eyes narrow, not exactly sure where Stiles is going with this. "Well, you know..I could be in her's." He says.

"Yeah, that's never gonna happen." Derek shuts him down, going over to his window. Stiles sighs and makes the, stupid, decision to actually stand up to Derek.

"You know what Derek? That's actually not your decision to make." Stiles says. Derek stops, his hands on the window sill as he was about to climb out. "It's her's." Stiles corrects. Stiles isn't really sure why he's saying this, they're only friends so he wouldn't be in her bedroom anyway. Not that he's only interested in taking her to the bedroom. Stiles Stilinski is more of a romantic gentleman than he gets credit for. He knows how to treat a lady, even one as unpredictable and erratic as Jessie Hale.

Derek steps away from the window, looking back at Stiles again. Stiles immediatly regrets opening his mouth when he sees the look of the older wolf's face. Derek slowly walks up to Stiles, listening to the way Stiles' heart starts to race.

"What did you just say?" Derek asks him, his voice even as he looks the younger boy dead in the eye.

"Uh.." Stiles mumbles. He stood up for himself, he doesn't have to repeat himself, right? Stiles' eyes dart over to where his bat is and then back to Derek. He doubts it would do much to stop Derek but at least it's something. "Not important, never mind." He decides to say. He doesn't favour being murdered right now.

"I thought so." Derek says. His eyes travel Stiles' face for a couple seconds before he's gone, out the window. Stiles blows out the breath he was holding. He sighs, looking over at his window. Yeah, Derek will most probably be the death of him.

..

 _A couple days later_

School goes by pretty slowly. Scott and Allison have taken off for Allison's birthday which Jessie's sort of grateful for since she doesn't really want to see Allison after everything with a hunter, probably an _Argent_ , shooting Derek the other day.

"Everything okay?" She hears a voice ask. She looks to her left to see Stiles has taken the desk beside her.

"Hmm." She shrugs, unsure of the true answer herself. "Just a little worried about Derek, you know?"

"Was he okay when he got back the other night?" Stiles asks her. He decides not to mention he practically scared the crap out of Stiles and subtly threatened to kill him.

"I was already asleep. And in the morning, he..he didn't say anything to me." She says with a sad look. "I haven't actually seen him since then." She tells him. Stiles sees her frown and feels his chest twist sourly.

"I'm sorry. But..are _you_ okay after that?" Stiles asks her. She nods. "Are you sure? After the animal clinic and then Derek taking off..you didn't look that happy. You've been quiet the last couple days." He says. He's seen her at school, and that's it. Scott's been worried too.

"Uh..Harris is here." She says, changing the subject. Stiles nods, realising she's blowing him off. He turns to Harris as he begins the lesson while Jessie looks down at her book, her mind anywhere but with school-work right now. She appreciates Stiles was trying to help but she's not the best feelings-sharer and she doesn't think that's going to change in the middle of a classroom.

..

Stiles and Jessie sit on the bleachers at lunch, deciding the cafeteria is a little too packed today.

"Hey." Stiles says, getting her attention. "Do you have a conference tonight?"

"Yeah." She sighs. "Do you?"

"Yeah." He mimics. "Maybe we should study together more. Scott needs some help too, the three of us could study together every now and then, try bring our grades up." He suggests. It's hard to be there for someone who, he wouldn't say _doesn't want_ someone to be there for them but Jessie's not exactly all for it either. She can be closed off to what she's feeling inside, she knows that, so does Stiles and Scott and Derek. So maybe, if Stiles can put them in situations where him and Scott are there for her without having to say it, maybe that can help. He just wants to help.

"That's a good idea." She agrees. Jessie knows she needs help, and the last study session with Stiles helped her so why not? And they're her friends, in fact..they're her closest friends. She wants to hang out with them. This way, they get to hang out and not suck so much at school, it's a win-win. Jessie and Stiles look over at the school building when the bell rings loudly.

"Come on. We have math." Stiles says, standing up. Jessie frowns reluctantly. "Come on Jess." He coaxes, holding both his hands out to her. She sighs and takes them. Stiles helps her to her feet. They let each other's hands go after a couple more seconds and begin walking back towards class.

..

..

 **I've never explored a Hale brother/sister relationship like this before, I'm really liking writing more family and friendship than romance surprisingly. But don't sweat it, I have pairing plans still! I really liked writing the part with Derek and Stiles too :P Favourite, follow and review!**


	14. 14-Things Only Seem To Get Worse

**Shout out to:**

 ***Serena Sterling-Hehe, you never know :P Derek will come to see Stiles isn't a bad guy, just not yet!**

 ***bluerose921-Good :) Thanks!**

 ***Tesla424-OMG! I was totally thinking that, bringing my abolute favourite OC Ash into this fic! I have no clue how it would work but it would be interesting! Maybe in season 2? I can imagine her coming in like a freaking hurricane and just rocking the boat for Derek completely! And thanks!**

 ***Guest-Is that you again Tesla? But yes, I would like to try it, maybe soon!**

 **..**

Jessie decides to walk home from school today, she's a little worried that she still hasn't heard from Derek. By the time she's gotten home and showered, she has to leave again anyway. Derek's walking in the door just as she's getting ready to walk out. The two Hale siblings stand there, looking at each other. Part of Jessie feels mad that he thinks it's okay to disappear for days then just walk in the door like nothing happened, but the other part of her is just happy to see him at all.

"Hi." Is all Derek can think to say. He didn't think this through exactly. He knew he had to show up again at some point, he had to make sure Jessie was okay. But he needed space after seeing Peter and talking about the fire..he didn't expect that space to turn into days.

"Hi." Jessie says with a disbelieved sigh that that's all he's got to say to her after 2 days of nothing. "Where have you been?" She asks him. "What happened?"

"Um..nothing." He says, deciding not to throw the news on her just yet. He needs to think of how he's going to tell her. Jessie's going to be upset, and probably really mad too. "Where are you going?" He asks her, seeing she's got her boots on and the Camaro keys in one hand.

"I have to do this thing at school." Jessie replies, not wanting to give him the proper details. She knows her brother will be mad with her.

"School?" He questions. It's almost 7pm, he doesn't understand why she'd be going to school so late.

"It's nothing." She brushes it off. "Did something happen?" Jessie asks, studying his face. She can tell he's come here with a purpose.

"Yeah. We should talk." Derek nods. He wanted some more time to put the words together in his head but he's also not going to lie. So if the truth's coming out now, then so be it.

"Can it wait like an hour more?" Jessie asks him, glancing at the time. "Don't get me wrong, it's good to see you and I want nothing more than to sit down and actually talk to you but..I really have to do something." She says. She'll get her ass kicked by every teacher at school if she misses this stupid conference.

"What are you doing at school Jessie?" Derek asks again. She sighs, seeing the only way she's getting anywhere is by telling him the truth.

"I don't have good grades so I have to go to a parent-teacher conference to talk about them." She admits. "It starts in 15 minutes."

"And you just _forgot_ to tell me?" He asks his sister, raising an eyebrow.

"You haven't exactly been here." She says, her voice becoming sour. Derek catches her arm when she tries to walk past him and out the door. He pulls her back inside, meeting her now angry blue eyes. Derek can see she wants to say something to him.

"Just say it." He says. So Jessie does.

"I haven't seen you in days. You don't text, I don't know weither you're sitting comfy at the old house or shot in another alley by a hunter." Jessie says, a little anger bleeding into her tone. She's unsure how the hell he could just take off for days and suddenly everything's fine again. She wants some answers, an excuse at the very least. But Derek doesn't take kindly to her attitude, he never does.

"Then why don't you come to the house and find me?" He asks, stepping forward. Jessie holds her breath, refusing to give him any kind of answer. She knows he knows why she can't go in there. He knows she can't do it. And she's pissed off that Derek would play off of that. It actually upsets her that he'd even go there. So she pushes past him, walking out the door. "Jessie-" He tries to stop here, realising he probably shouldn't have stooped that low.

"I hope that made you feel better about not being around. Dick." Jessie says, not even letting him finish or reply as she gets into the Camaro and drives away faster than she should.

..

Jessie walks into her Econ class and sits down with Bobby Finstock.

"Great, you're here. Let's get started." Coach says, pulling out Jessie's file. He goes to speak but notices she's alone, and noone else is coming in. "Jessie, you understand this is a parent-teacher conference, right?"

"I know. My brother's busy, he can't make it." Jessie says. Coach nods, knowing about her situation with her brother and parents so he drops the subject.

"Well, you know what you are. And you know what you need to work on." Coach says.

"My focus." She says and Coach nods.

"I'm serious Jessie, if you kept your head down and worked hard, you could easily be top of my class. You're a very smart girl, you put Greenburg to shame." He jokes with a light chuckle. Jessie chuckles too. She'll never understand Coach's hate for Greenburg but it sure is funny to listen too. "I was hoping your brother would be here so we could talk about what happened in your Chemistry class yesturday." Coach says, looking up at the girl in front of him. She looks around the room awkwardly.

"Well I am here. What happened yesturday?" Jessie turns around and curses under her breath when Derek walks in the door, taking the seat beside his little sister. Jessie looks at Coach with a frown. She didn't want Derek finding out about this.

"Mr Hale, it's nice to have you back." Coach says with a genuine smile. Derek was the best basketball player in Coach's whole crusade back when Derek attended Beacon Hills High. He also did track very well too.

"It's good to see you're still here." Derek says politely because he respects this man. Under all his sarcastic and humorous crap, he was a good sports coordinator to Derek. "Yesturday?" Derek questions again. Coach nods, deciding to get back to the topic at hand.

"Yesturday Jessie was extracted from her Chemistry class for calling Mr Harris a..what was it again?" Coach asks, looking to Jessie to provide the name. Derek turns to her as well. Jessie huffs out a breath, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"An arrogant prick." She supplies, looking down at her boots. Derek exhales and shakes his head in disappointment. He knows Jessie isn't the calmest person in the world but she's not an idiot, she does have _some_ self-control and discipline.

"I was saying before that she has the brains, she just needs the focus and determination to do well, and she will, she definitely will." Coach praises.

"Well we'll work on that." Derek says. Jessie hates the way they're talking about her like she isn't literally _right here_.

"Great." Coach says, closing her file again. "That's all that needs work, otherwise she's a pleasure and a very good student. I wish I could say the same for her friends Stilinski and McCall." Jessie tries to pretend she didn't hear that. But Derek certainly did. "Maybe the Hale, Stilinski, McCall trio isn't such a good idea, huh?"

"I've been having the same thoughts myself." Derek says. Like the older male needed another reason to be frustrated with Stiles and Scott, especially Stiles.

"Well, we're done here." Coach says. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning then Jessie."

"That you will." She smiles, standing up. Derek gets up and the two males shake hands. Jessie walks past Derek and up the halls. She knows she's in trouble, she can feel it.

"That's why you didn't want me to know about this conference, right?" Derek asks her once they're outside and away from other parents and teachers.

"I don't know." Jessie shrugs.

"Why didn't I know _any_ of that?" Derek asks her.

"If you don't ask, I don't tell." She says, not making it easy for Derek to stay all that calm.

"Jessie." Derek says, grabbing her arm and making her stop. "I need to know these things."

"Really?" She says, pulling her arm away from him. "I never see you anymore, so what does it matter?" She knows she's not being that mature but she doesn't care.

"So what? Now you're gonna play the pissy little sister who isn't getting enough attention?" Derek asks her, screwing his face up. Sometimes she can be so..juvenile.

"I'm not playing anything." She says. "And if I was, it'd be the pissy little sister who doesn't want to find you in half as well." She says angerily. That knocks Derek down a couple notches as his eyebrows furrow. The siblings petty disagreement is cut short when a woman screams.

"Get behind me." Derek says, pulling Jessie back when everyone starts to panic and run. She does as he says and he shields her with his body protectively as he tries to find what's causing all the panic.

"Derek, what is it?" Jessie asks him when she sees something fly past a car. "Is it the alpha?" She asks. Jessie sees the Sheriff get hit by a car, falling down. She runs over to him, hearing Derek call after her to stop but she doesn't. "John? You okay?" She asks him.

"I-i'm fine Jessie." John says. She helps him sit up. She flinches when two loud gunshots fill the air. Jessie helps John to stand up, and looks over in the direction of the gunshots. Chris Argent stands there with a gun, the barrel smoking. A dead mountain lion lay before him, two bullets in it's torso. Chris catches Jessie's eye but she doesn't look away. In fact, she meets his eyes evenly, maybe even challengingly. Someone grabs her arm and she jumps a little. She turns to find it's just Derek though. She glances back at Chris and he's now looking at the mountain lion.

"We need to leave." Derek says. Jessie nods, following him to the Camaro. As they leave, Jessie sees Chris and Scott exchanging glances and Stiles now at his Dad's side.

..

They get back to Jessie's place and she can feel the tension between Derek and herself. Jessie doesn't go inside though, she sits down on the steps outside, not ready to be trapped in another small space with him and probably be lectured about doing well at high school. She doesn't need to hear it again, she really doesn't. Derek can see Jessie's not that happy with him right now, but after the conference, he's not that happy with her either.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around." Derek breaks the silence.

"Don't apologise." Jessie says.

"Why not?" Derek asks with some confusion. He thought she'd like to hear him apologise for what he did wrong. She usually likes to be right.

"Just don't take off again." She says, looking over at him leaning againist the Camaro. She doesn't care about apologies, she just doesn't want it to happen again.

"I need you to try harder at school." He says, changing the subject back to the real problem. "That was part of coming back, you went to school and playing up like you have been isn't helping anyone, especially not you." He lectures, just like Jessie knew he would. She sighs, barely listening to what he's saying. "Maybe studying with Stiles more, and Scott would-"

"Except that doesn't help us get any closer to the alpha or to finding out who killed Laura." Jessie cuts him off. Derek looks away from her, looking at the ground as the new information he has weighs heavy in his mind. "What's wrong?" She asks him, noticing the change right away.

"Don't worry about that right now-"

"Now i'm worried." She says. Derek looks back up at Jessie. She stands up, keeping one hand on the stairs' railing. "Derek..what aren't you telling me?"

"That's why I came by today. There's something I have to tell you." He says, realising he needs to tell her now.

"What is it?" She asks him.

"Come inside-"

"Just tell me." Jessie says, her eyes studying him. She feels like this is urgent, like it's important. She doesn't want to go inside, she just wants Derek to be honest with her. Derek nods.

"Hunters didn't kill Laura, Jessie." Derek says, choosing to just go with the path of the cold truth. He's never been good with sugar-coating things anyway.

"What?" Jessie asks, confused. "But, she was.." She doesn't have to say it because he knows what she means. Laura was _cut in half_.

"Not by a sword. And not at the hands of a hunter." Derek says. He knows this is going to change everything. They're not hunting the hunters anymore, and they won't be having the alpha on their side either, that's going to complicate things.

"What does that mean?" Jessie asks, but she has an idea. She just doesn't want to believe it.

"I think you know what that means." Derek says. Jessie swallows the lump forming in her throat.

"One of our own did it." She realises. Werewolves aren't her race but because of her family, she still refers to them as her ' _own_ '. And it breaks her heart to think that a wolf would kill her sister..especially so horribly. It shouldn't have happened.

"Not just that." Derek says, frowning at Jessie's fallen face. "It was the alpha. The alpha killed Laura." He tells her. Jessie's stomach twists and she sits back down, hiding her face in her hands. Not only did a wolf turn on it's own kind and do something so despicable, but it was _the_ alpha. The alpha Derek can't even catch up too. She attempts to hold her tears back, squeezing her eyes shut. Someone killed Laura and _stole_ the alpha status from her. That'll be why Derek didn't become an alpha like Laura did once their Mom passed. Someone, a werewolf, went after her to steal that from her. Nothing about that is okay, wolves don't do that to each other, they just don't. "Jess-" Derek tries, touching her shoulder.

"Just go." She sighs, wanting to wrap her head around this by herself. When she doesn't hear him move, she looks up. "Leave me alone!" She yells at him, tears shining in her eyes. "Just go!" She says, burying her face in her knees. Derek understands the need to be alone, it's why he's been gone lately. Jessie hears his boots trek through the leaves as he walks away after deciding to give her the space she wants. Once Jessie's sure he's gone, she lets her tears fall, crying into her knees.

Now she's certain Laura's death was her own fault. Laura was lured back here somehow, she should have had her pack with her. But she didn't. Her pack, Jessie and Derek, we were sitting at home worrying. And look at the good that did? She's dead. She's dead and Derek's an omega. She's dead and someone else's wearing her title as alpha because they stayed home. Jessie always knew she couldn't trust hunters, that much is crystal clear. But fellow wolves..there should be some trust there. But the plan was to get to the alpha, he'd help them kill the ones responsible for Laura's death. Not anymore.

Now it's a weak, _stupid_ human and an omega up againist a vicious alpha they can't even _catch up to_ , the one _actually_ responsible for Laura's death. How the hell are they supposed to fight him? How are they supposed to avenge Laura now? How the hell are they supposed to _kill_ him? They _can't_. They couldn't keep Laura out of danger, they couldn't stop her from being killed and now they can't kill the one that killed her.

Jessie feels..like shit. She feels like any hope she was starting to build up has shattered. She feels like this whole plan to avenge Laura and make someone pay, _vendetta_..it's gone. It's pointless. They're done.

Jessie runs her hands through her hair and stands up. She wipes her eyes and goes inside, locking the door behind her as a message for Derek to stay away tonight. She goes into the room and falls down on the bed on her back, looking up at the ceiling with tear-filled eyes.

"I'm so sorry Laura." Jessie whispers before letting herself be engulfed in tears again.

..

..

 **Poor Jessie :( Favourite, follow and review!**


	15. 15-Lake Of Fire

**Shout out to:**

 ***Serena Sterling-I know :( They bump heads** _ **alot**_ **. Thanks :)**

 ***Tesla424-I thought so :) Hmm..I might not do season 2, just settle for season 1. But, I was drafting a human!Ash fic that I could bring Jessie into? It focuses alot more on the family/personal issues than the supernatural but it would be loosely set in Season 3A. But,** _ **of course**_ **, with my own spin like maybe not including Erica and Boyd, I don't know.. Good idea?**

 ***mercenary2.0-Aw, thanks :)**

 **..**

 _The next day_

Jessie wakes up when the sun's rising. She gets up, wiping her eyes which are stinging from last night's tears. She unlocks the door, going outside.

She's always loved sunrises as well. She's about to sit on the steps but throws her gaze a little further, she sees a familiar leather jacket sitting on the end of the lake's little wharf. She wipes her eyes one more time before walking down the steps and into the leaves. She reaches the wharf, trying to tiptoe as she's not sure weither she actually wants to see Derek yet, if she wants to see anyone yet. Even Derek had hope in his eyes, Jessie feels like maybe he's lost that too after last night.

But she makes her decision, sitting down beside him and dipping her feet into the water. He doesn't say anything, his own feet in the water, but he did hear her come out. Jessie looks over the water and then up at the sky. The explosion of oranges, pinks and yellows across the pale blue sky is beautifully threaded through the clouds.

"I need the person that killed Laura to pay for it." Jessie speaks up. From the corner of her eye, she sees Derek look at her. He looks like he had as crap a sleep as she did. "But I need us both to be alive afterwards. You know?" She says, finally looking at him.

"You think the alpha will kill one of us before we kill him?" Derek asks her, realising her main fear. Jessie nods. "Noone dies. Just him." Derek says. "Scott's gonna help us. He knows the Argents can't."

"And what about him? What if he gets hurt?" Jessie asks. "Or Stiles?" They've been through their ups and downs, they're friends and Jessie doesn't have much of anything like that. She has Derek, and she has them, she cares about them. She doesn't want them to get hurt either.

"They're willing to take that risk."

"Why?" Jessie asks curiously.

"There's a rumor, I don't know if it's true. But for someone who was bitten, if they kill the one that bit them..they can be cured." Derek tells her.

"Scott wants out?" She says and he nods. "They'll help us in exchange for you letting Scott kill the alpha."

"Yeah." Derek nods. "Are you okay with that?" He asks his sister. He knows she'd prefer to be the one to kill the alpha, or have him do it, but it's still the same result. It's quiet for a moment as Jessie thinks over that.

"Yeah. If they want to help, yes." She nods. "As long as the alpha dies..I don't care."

"Noone's gonna die Jessie, I promise, noone else, not on our side. Just him." Derek says. "I know you don't think I can do this-" He says with some solemn because he wishes she'd have more faith in him, that's what helps him get by, to know she's still there, to know she'll always be there. It's the same for Jessie, Derek's her shoulder to lean on, the one that holds her up when she can't do it herself.

"It's not that." Jessie stops him because she does have faith he can do this. "I just need to know i'll still have a brother and friends by the end of this." She clarifies. "I don't want to lose anymore people. I've lost enough."

"I know." Derek says. "You're not gonna lose me, I promise." He says. Jessie smiles a little and rests her head on his shoulder.

"So we're doing this? We're taking the fight to him?" Jessie asks.

"Once we find out who he is, yes." Derek confirms.

"You know I can't just sit out of this fight anymore, right?" She asks him. Derek sighs because he knows it's true.

"I know." He says. "But I need to know i'm gonna have a sister by the end of this."

"You will, I promise." She assures him. Jessie blows out a breath. "Me, you, Scott and Stiles." She evaluates their little 'pack'. "Sounds disastrous." She chuckles and Derek does too.

"I'll handle Scott..you handle Stiles, I guess." Derek says with some reluctantcy. Jessie notices his hesitation but only nods, not going into that subject. "Just..be careful Jessie." Derek says, having other ideas about that subject.

"What?" Jessie asks him.

"With Stiles, if you're gonna go there, just be..safe-" Derek feels sick as he says the words. He wishes she had no idea what any of this even meant, what sex even was. But he knows she's growing up, she's 18..things will happen.

"Jesus Christ Derek." She screws her face up. "I'm an adult, I know what i'm doing." She says. "And seriously, for the _millionth_ time, we're _just_ friends." Jessie assures him. Derek nods slowly.

"Friends can easily become-"

"I know." Jessie nods. "Just..i'm good, I have it handled." She says. Derek's happy to hear that because them talking about sex is seriously uncomfortable for them both. Jessie already got a lecture from Laura when she found out about Jessie's little 'weak night of mourning' that led her into the arms of some stranger. "We don't have to have this conversation, i'm not sleeping with Stiles, i'm not sleeping with anyone." She assures him.

"Okay." Derek nods, an awkward silence falling between them. "Well, i'm going to see Peter soon. I need to ask him a few questions, see if he knows anything that can help." Derek says. Jessie doesn't voice the fact that their Uncle Peter hasn't spoken in 6 years because Derek's well aware of that.

"I'm.." Jessie pauses, thinking through her next sentence. "I'm gonna come." She decides. She hasn't been in to se him since they got back.

"Are you sure?" Derek asks her, double-checking.

"Yeah." Jessie nods, exhaling slowly.

..

Derek goes in first. Jessie hesitates but once she sees her Uncle Peter, she finds she can walk in. Jessie sits down in a chair, looking at her Uncle sadly. She hates that this happened to him, she hates that he's like this. They're so lucky he survived, but is _he_ lucky? He's stuck in this wheelchair, he's half comatosed. So was he _actually_ lucky?

"I need your help." Derek says to him. "If you can hear me, I need you to give me a sign. Blink, raise a finger, just give me a sign. Anything. Just..just something to point me in the right direction, okay?" Derek says. Derek and Peter were really close before the fire, Derek always looked to him for guidance, he needs that again now. "Someone killed Laura." He tells Peter. They both look at their Uncle for some sort of recaction.

"Your neice." Jessie reminds him. "Laura?" She says. Peter doesn't move or anything.

"Whoever he is, he's an alpha now. But he's one without a pack. Which means he's not as strong. I can take him." Derek says. Jessie frowns a little, not liking the sound of her brother fighting an alpha. "But I have to find him first. Look, if you know something just give me a sign. Is it one of us?" Derek asks him. "Did someone else make it out of the fire?" He asks. "Just give me anything. Blink. Raise a finger." It hurts Jessie to hear Derek sound so desperate. "Anything?!"

"Derek-" Jessie tries.

"Say something!" Derek yells at him.

"Derek!" Jessie yells at him, yanking at his arm when he grabs Peter.

"Let him go." A redhead nurse says from the doorway. Derek lets her pull his hand away from Peter. "You think after six years of this, yelling at him is going to get a response?"

"Got a better method?" Derek asks her bitterly.

"Patience. He'll respond if you give him the time." She says.

"We don't have anymore time." Derek says, getting up. He storms out and Jessie sighs, standing up. She leans in and kisses Peter's head.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." Jessie whispers quietly, knowing his wolf ears will hear her even though he won't respond. She walks out, passing the nurse. She sits down in one of the waiting chairs and hangs her head.

"Jessie?" She looks up when she hears her name. Jessie sees Scott's Mom. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" She asks Jessie.

"Um..i'm visiting." She says.

"I see your hand's doing alot better." She comments. "I'm about to go on break, do you want me to give it a quick look?"

"You don't have to do that. You should take your break." Jessie says.

"It's okay, any friend of Scott's deserves special treatment." She smiles warmly, _motherly_. "Come with me." She says. Jessie glances down the hall and Derek's nowhere in sight. She's sure he needs some space to cool off anyway. So she nods, following Melissa into an empty room. "Can I?" She asks, touching the bandages Jessie changed too. Jessie nods and Melissa starts to unwrap them. "What happened to the cast?"

"Didn't hold." Jessie lies. She nods.

"Well, the bruises have gone down alot. The wounds have scarred over well. If you like, I can clean these and we can keep them uncovered?" She offers.

"Thank you." Jessie nods, giving Melissa a small smile. She turns around to grab a couple things and turns back to the younger girl.

Derek comes back into the hospital to find his little sister, knowing she'll probably avoid him now that he's had an outburst. Derek follows her heartbeat to a room. He stops outside it when he hears Melissa talking to Jessie.

"You okay? You look a little stressed." Melissa says, gently wiping over Jessie's wounds.

"Just..school stuff." She lies again. Derek definitely hears her heart skip.

"I don't want to overstep or anything but..I know you don't have.." Jessie can tell she's being _very_ careful with what she says.

"A Mom?" Jessie provides. Derek sighs, feeling his stomach drop at hearing her say that. He wishes things were different. And he still hates himself for what happened with Kate, hell, he always will. But just hearing Jessie say that, like it's normal for her, it makes that guilt he feels twist in his gut like a rusty knife. If there was one time he could take back eavesdropping, it'd be now.

"I meant more like..someone to talk too. That's not Derek, or Scott or Stiles." Melissa says. Derek actually likes the idea of her going to Melissa instead of Scott or Stiles.

"You mean like a girl to talk too?" Jessie asks.

"Yeah." She nods, not looking so careful now. "All i'm saying is, if you ever need someone to talk too, i'm always around." She says.

"Thank you." Jessie says, not used to someone being so kind to her. "Can I just ask why you're doing this for me?" And Derek sighs again, wondering who the hell told his sister she was less important than other people, that she doesn't deserve someone's kindness. I guess tragedy like the Hale's makes even the sweetest girl like Jessie a little cold-hearted sometimes.

"Well, from what Scott and Stiles have said, you're a good friend to them, you help look out for them. And that means something to me. And I know your..history in this town so I thought it was the good thing to do to extend my help." She says. Jessie nods in understanding. Scott and Stiles really said that? Well..the looking out for them bit is true, Jessie doesn't know if she can be considered a good friend though. She's erratic and hot-headed, she's snapped on them a handful of times. But then again, they're still okay, all of them.

"Well, thank you. I appreciate it." Jessie says genuinely.

"All done." Melissa smiles.

"Thanks." She smiles back, looking at her hand. There's still some light bruising and healing scars but that's okay.

"You're welcome." Melissa says. "Oh. You have a visitor." She says. Jessie looks up and Derek's walking in cautiously. Melissa looks between the siblings. "I better go have lunch. Remember what I said." She says, touching her shoulder softly.

"I will. And thanks again." Jessie says.

"My pleasure." She smiles. She greets Derek as she passes him to leave. Jessie looks up at him.

"Everything okay?" Derek asks her.

"I'm fine, I don't have to wear anything anymore." She says, showing him her naked hand. He comes over to her, looking down at her hand.

"You really got Scott good." He says, subtle praise in his voice because he's, not so secretly, proud she punched over McCall.

"Until his wolf-ness healed it. But I think I got my point across." Jessie says.

"Let's just be grateful you didn't have that knife then." Derek says and Jessie chuckles.

"Lucky Scott." She says.

"You know, it's a school day. And school's started." Derek points out. Jessie cringes at the idea of school.

"Can I just go home?" Jessie asks him. "I wanna get back in bed and not talk to or see anyone." She says. Derek's about to say no, tell her she's going to school. But he doesn't. He just nods.

"Let's go then." He says.

..

..

 **Favourite, follow and reviw!**


	16. 16-Heart-Shaped Box

**Sorry this one took so long!**

 **Shout out to:**

 ***Serena Sterling-Yay, i'm glad you liked Melissa and Jessie's little bit :) You're welcome!**

 ***Tesla424-I've started writing it, following a skinwalker plotline from Supernatural and I really like it! Thank you, i'm glad :)**

 ***bluerose921-Thanks :) Mwaha, that would be perfect :P**

 ***spnlife321-Thank you, here's the update!**

 **..**

Jessie looks up from the book she's reading on her bed when she hears the Camaro outside.

"Jessie! Come on, we have to go!" Derek calls out to his sister. Jessie frown in confusion as Derek isn't usually like that. But she snaps her book shut and gets off her bed. She walks out the front door, finding Derek in the car waiting her impatiently, typical Derek. Jessie sighs and shuts the door, walking down the stairs and getting in the car with him. She was looking forward to spending some alone time with a book in bed. But, of course, Derek had other ideas. Derek backs out with no explaination and drives away.

"Okay. I'll bite. What's.." Jessie starts to ask but trails off, spotting something in the backseat.

"What's what?" Derek asks her, glancing at her and then back to the road again.

"So..there's a bald guy tied up in our backseat." Jessie says, looking at the man.

"I know." Derek says, considering he's the one that tied Deaton up and put him in the backseat.

"You don't want to explain or anything?" Jessie suggests, looking back at her brother.

"I will soon." He tells her as he continues to drive towards the school.

..

Jessie looks out the window in confusion when Derek pulls up at the school, Stiles' Jeep already here.

"Derek.." She says. Derek just turns the ignition off and gets out of the car so Jessie does too.

"This is a terrible idea." Stiles says after listening to Scott's plan.

"I know." Scott agrees, even though he still plans to go through with it. "Hey." He says, spotting Jessie and Derek.

"Hey Jessie." Stiles smiles at her.

"Hey." Jessie says, giving him a small smile. Stiles can't get enough of her smile, and those dimples. And the way he eyes shine againist the sensor lights outside the school. Stiles realises he's been staring for too long so he makes himself look away. And Stiles' eyes fall to Derek.

"Derek." He nods in greeting. Derek rolls his eyes, not responding because they were quiet for a whole 5 seconds as Stiles and Jessie just smiled at each other.

"Where's my boss?" Scott asks the older wolf.

"He's in the back." Derek says, nodding over to his car.

"Okay..what the hell is this?" Jessie asks, looking between the 3 males for an explaination becuase this is starting to look a little horror movie-ish.

"We're gonna see if I can bring the alpha here." Scott tells her the basics.

"Good. Then I can stab him in the face." Jessie says, getting suprised looks from Scott and Stiles. "Wait. The bald guy?" She questions.

"Um..let's call him, insurance." Stiles says, but it sounds more like a question to see if the others agree.

"Okay.." Jessie nods slowly. Jessie doesn't think Stiles will ever not surprise her with the things he says. But she likes that, she likes that he's quirky, because she is too.

"Come on." Scott says to Stiles. The two boys walk over to the school's double doors. Stiles is holding boltcutters. Jessie watches with intrigument, wondering what they're going to do. Then she watches with an impressed smile as Stiles cuts the chain with boltcutters and both teenagers go into the school.

"Maybe we're not so screwed after all." Jessie says, more to herself. Then an awful screeching fills the air. "Never mind." Jessie decides againist her previous statement.

"You've got to be kidding me." Derek sighs, disappointed in the 'wolf's' _attempt_ to 'howl'. Jessie isn't exactly sure if Scott was trying to howl or strangle a cat, who knows? The next howl that comes through the loud speaker..she can't say anything bad. That was..that was a _howl_. Scott and Stiles walks out of the school, Scott grinning widely, proud of himself. "I'm gonna kill the both of you. What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?" Derek scowls them. He doesn't want the hunters coming down on them as well, none of them will walk out alive.

"Sorry, I didn't know it would be that loud." Scott apologies.

"Yeah, it was loud. And it was _awesome_!" Stiles hollers. Jessie chuckles, seeing that true spazzed side to the Stilinski boy.

"Shut up." Derek shuts him down immediantly. Jessie shuts up as well, not wanting to push her brother who's already frustrated enough with Stiles.

"Don't be such a Sourwolf." Stiles scoffs. Jessie has to bite the inside of her cheek so she doesn't laugh.

"What'd you do with him?" Scott asks, looking at Derek's car, seeing it's empty.

"What?" Derek asks, confused. They all turn around and the Camaro's empty. "We didn't do anything." Derek says honestly. Jessie's face falls in horror when suddenly, Derek's hoisted into the air.

"Derek?!" She screams. Black blood gargles in his mouth, covering his front. The alpha tosses him into the brick wall like a ragdoll. And he lays there, in the leaves, and he doesn't move. He _doesn't move_.

"Jessie!" Stiles yells, grabbing her arm and trying to drag her out of harm's way, trying to _protect_ her. But she isn't having any of it.

"No! Derek?!" She rips away from Stiles, ducking behind the Jeep. The alpha sets Scott in his sights and charges at Scott and Stiles. The boys have no choice but to run, to leave Jessie by herself. That hurts Stiles more than he's willing to admit. He doesn't want her anywhere near danger, let alone a crazied murderous alpha.

Jessie dashes over to Derek, keeping low so not to attract the alpha's attention. He seem to be too focused with Scott anyway. She looks up when she hears smashing glass. The alpha's gone, he's in the school. Jessie is worried about them, but her brother, who looks _very_ dead, right in front of her, is more important.

"Derek?" She says, touching her hand to his arm. "Der?" She says, her voice cracking when he doesn't respond or move. She touches her fingers to his neck hesitantly, scared her search for a puse won't have the result she wants. But when she finally finds the right spot, she finds it. She sighs in relief. It's so slow, but it's there. He's still alive.

Jessie grabs his arm, trying to pull him up.

"Come on Derek, I have to get you out of here. Give me a little something." She pleads, half-dragging him over to the Camaro. Jessie passes Stiles' Jeep, seeing the hood is heavily dented and damaged. Jessie strains to get Derek into the car. He would help her but he's barely concious. He sees everything then blinks, passes out, and then wakes back up, all in the space of a couple seconds. "Seriously Derek, wake up." Jessie says when she can't get him in. She leans him againist the car, falling to her knees in front of him. "Please, don't die." She begs him, tears in her eyes.

There's so much blood on him, on her as well now from holding him. Jessie takes a deep calming breath, pulling herself together so she can think sharply, smartly and logically. She opens the Camaro door and wrap her arms around Derek's torso. It takes alot of effort, but she manages to get his _heavy_ ass into the backseat.

"Hold on Der, hold on." She says, shutting the door. Jessie glances back at the school with worry in her eyes and conflict in her heart. She knows Scott and Stiles need help but Derek does too. So, she quickly thinks of a plan, praying it'll work.

She goes over to the Jeep, opening the door. She, luckily, finds one of their phones, dialling 911. She leaves it in the car and goes back to the Camaro. Jessie jumps into the driver's seat, ripping up the key in the ignition. The Camaro roars to life and she backs out as fast as she can, taking off away from the school, the sound of the engine squealing before bottoming as she changes gear, pushing the car to go faster. If noone's on the line then the cops will send a car out, that's Jessie's plan. That way, she can help them and save her brother at the same time.

..

Jessie can hear my heart pounding in her ears as she skids to a stop in front of her old childhood home. As much as she doesn't want to go inside the house, she knows she has to do this. She leaps out of the car, going to the backseat, checking on Derek. She pulls him out and thanks god when he stirs, opening his eyes properly, keeping concious.

"Hey, Derek? You okay?" Jessie asks him. He stumbles forward dizzily but Jessie's there to catch him. She does cringe away from him though when he leans to the side, throwing up black blood into the leaves. It's his body trying to heal itself, like with the wolfsbane bullet. "Gross." Jessie mutters, unable to stop herself because really? Black vomit? There's nothing appealing about that. "Come on, there's stuff inside to help you." She says, bringing his arm around her shoulders so she can help him walk.

Derek's trying to help but all he's really doing is stumbling and tripping and really not making this easy for his little sister at all. Jessie helps him up the steps, gulping when she pauses in front of the front door. She's avoided this moment for a long time. But then she looks at Derek and he's so hurt, he's _dying_ , and she's just standing here trying to deal with her internal emotional crap. So, she inhales deeply and opens the door, pulling him inside.

She does try to avoid looking around the house as she gets him to the tattered sofa. She chooses to look at the ground, trying to find the purple and blue flowers that can help Derek heal, at least jumpstart the healing process. Jessie spots them, racing over and grabbing handfuls. She rushes back to Derek, finding he looks even worse now. And he is. Derek can barely keep himself upright let alone awake.

"Here, sit up." Jessie says, helping him to sit up. She's seen her mother do this.. _once_. It's not nice to watch, like the wolfsbane bullet cure, she can imagine it's not going to be smooth sailing for Derek either. These flowers, they burn the wolf like wolfsbane but they help heal, not kill. Derek sways dizzily and Jessie has to hold his arms to keep him up. "Help me." She says, trying to pull his shirt off so she can actually get to the wound with ease, without causing him too much considering he's about to be in alot of it. Derek struggles, making pained sounds but Jessie eventually gets it out of her way and throws it to the floor.

Jessie rips up the petals, just like she saw her mother do. She makes a pile in one hand, just like her mother did. She looks up at Derek. It doesn't take long for him to figure it all out, to see what she's planning to do. Jessie can tell by the look that comes to his face that he's seen their Mom do this to someone before as well. Jessie kneels down in front of him, pulling him into a hug, being careful of his wounds.

"D-do it." Derek says weakly, knowing she's trying to distrat him by hugging him. Nothing's going to be able to distract him from the excruciating but necessary pain he's about to feel. Jessie nods, reaching her hand down and shoving her handful of petals againist his back and holding them over his wound. Jessie feels it as Derek's entire tenses up in a fiery pain.

"I'm sorry." Jessie apologises, feeling tears sting her eyes again from knowing she's the one putting him in this much pain. It's a necessary pain though, it's how he survives.

Jessie grits her teeth and stiffens in pain when Derek's claws come out without his permission or knowledge in his dazed state. From the hand he has around her back, his claws stab into her hip. It's not the first time she's felt claws to her skin before, but it still hurts. Like _hell_.

"D-Derek, you're hurting me." She says, keeping a firm hold on his back because she didn't just go through all that, and put him through that pain, to not have these flowers do their job. Derek does register her voice, forcing his wolf back because the last thing he wants to do is hurt his sister. Jessie relaxes a little when his claws draw out of her skin slowly. Derek falls limp againist Jessie as he passed out from the over-whelming course of pain through his every fibre.

Jessie carefully lays him on his stomach so she can keep the petals over the wound but not have to hold him. She sighs in relief when she's got him laying down. She stands up, twisting and moving her shirt so she can see her own wounds. She sighs, seeing 5 claw marks on her hip. It's not bleeding too bad so she lets her shirt fall back down, too tired to deal with them right this second.

But then the younger girl looks up properly. This is what she was afraid of. She remembers this house, she remembers everything about it. And looking at it now, seeing the destruction and the charred woods, the burn marks and broken glass..it's heart-breaking for Jessie. She covers her nose and mouth with her hands as she looks around the room. Everything's..black with ash and soot. She finds her curious feet move without her permission, moving towards the stairs. She walks up the stairs slowly and carefully. Jessie knows exactly where she's going, where she's heading too. She pushes the door open slowly. She has to shut her eyes when she sees the inside of the room. The room Cora and her used to share. She forces herself to open her eyes and face this. Their beds, side by side, burned to nothing but frames. Jessie swallows thinkly, seeing the big vanity dresser is covered in burnmarks and barely holding together. The mirror's charred over. She slowly backs out of the room, feeling her heart full of grief and sorrow.

She's about to go back downstairs when she sees there's a door already open. She slowly walks down the hall, knowing which and whose this room this is. She wishes she could stop herself because she knows how much this is going to hurt, but she can't. She takes a deep breath before she walks in. A sob escapes Jessie's lips as she looks at the burnt-up bed she used to crawl into when she had nightmares as a kid. The huge wardrobe has gone from a brilliant red to a dirty maroon. And the family photos hanging on the walls all around the room, with cracked glass or coats of soot, is the icing on the cake. She was right. It feels like some just stabbed her with a goddamn knife. She breaks down, sitting down on the floor, leaning againist her parent's bed, and she lets herself cry. Jessie brings her knees up, hugging them tightly and crying into them. This is painful. Not like claws againist her skin. Not like cutting her knuckles open. No, it literally feels like someone's reached down her throat and ripped her heart out, after stabbing it of course. Everything she and Derek lost, everything she's tried to bury, everything she's tried to run away from..it's right in front of her, it's all around her. And it's awful. It's _painful_. It _hurts_. She squeezes her knees tighter, crying harder as she tries to curl in on herself and hide away from everthing and everyone while she mourns and grieves her loses.

..

..

 **Poor Jessie :( But brave Jessie! Favourite, follow and review!**


	17. 17-One Step Closer

**I'm happy you all liked that last one :)**

 **Shout out to:**

 ***Serena Sterling-Yes, she did because she's tough :) Oh lord, mohaha!**

 ***Tesla424-Yeah :/ But she'll be okay :)**

 ***bluerose921-It's okay, she is pretty hard done by, just like her brother. Thanks, I wanted too, it felt strange not knowing on the tv show :)**

 **..**

"Where are we going?" Scott asks Stiles as he leads him into the woods. Stiles looks at him with that smirk that says it might lead to trouble.

"You'll see." Stiles says, a bottle of Jack Daniels held loosely in his right hand, his left hand already starting to undo the bottle cap.

'We shouldn't be out here. My Mom's freaking after what happened at the school." Scott says. Stiles glances at him, the two boys sharing a quick look. They're both a little worried about where the two Hales went and if they went by their own accord or unwillingly.

"Your Mom's not the Sheriff. Trust me, no comparison." Stiles fianlly breaks the silence again as the two of them sit down, Stiles on a smoothed boulder and Scott on the ground.

"Can you at least tell me why we're out here?" Scott asks him, looking over at him.

"When your best friend gets dumped-"

"I didn't get dumped, we're..taking a break." Scott corrects, although those aren't exactly the words Allison used earlier on in the night.

"Well, when your best friend gets told by his girlfriend that they're taking a break, you get your best friend drunk." Stiles grins, holding up the now uncapped bottle.

..

An hour, and half a bottle of Jack Daniels later, Stiles lays on the rock, looking up at the stars drunkenly. Scott doesn't feel the same though, not at all. The werewolf gene just cancels out the alcohol.

"Dude, she's one girl. There's so many other girls in the sea." Stiles slurs, trying to ease the look of his best friend's face.

"I think you mean fish in the sea." Scott corrects him.

"Fish? Why you talking about fish? I'm talking about girls. I love girls. I love 'em. Especially ones with bright blue eyes and long dark brown hair, 5'4, has tattoos and wears plaid." Stiles says dreamily, his mind solely on the girl who's been plagueing his thoughts for a little while now. Scott looks over at him, raising an eyebrow.

"So, do you like the ones with brooding older brothers?" Scott asks, deciding to use Stiles' drunk state to his advantage as he can't seem to get any gain from the alochol himself, hw might as well have a little fun with it.

"Mmm hmm." Stiles nods. "She's just so beautiful." He says. Scott does smile now, hearing how sincere Stiles sounds. "She's like everything you could ever want in a girl. She's..she's everything _I_ want in a girl." Stiles admits.

"Stiles, do you like Jessie?" Scott asks him outright, knowing he's talking about the Hale girl but wanting to hear Stiles admit it out-loud and to himself.

"What? Pffft. No. That'd be like..crazy, right?" Stiles says with big hand gestures.

"Are you sure?" Scott asks him, hearing Stiles' heart stutter as he lies.

"Yeah. I mean..Derek would kill me. I don't really wanna die." Stiles says. Scott nods because it does make sense, but he knows Stiles likes Jessie. Just like he knows Jessie likes Stiles back. "Hey, I wonder if she's okay." Stiles says, flailing until he's sitting up.

"She must have gotten Derek out of there. The car was gone too." Scott says, thinking back to earlier when they finally got out of the school and not only was Derek's body gone, but so was the Camaro.

"Maybe I should call her." Stiles says.

"No!" Scott objects snatching his phone from him. Stiles makes a whining sound. "Friends don't let friends call girls they like when they're drunk." He says. And also because Scott sort of threw Derek under the bus with the police.. _again_. He's a little nervous at what's going to happen when the two Hales find out.

"I don't _like_ her, I just..like her." Stiles says. Scott gives him a blank look. "Okay! So maybe I like her." He exclaims. "Don't you?"

"Not like you do." Scott says. "More like a sister."

"Well..I want to kiss your's and Derek's sister then." Stiles says before laughing. Oh god. There's no way this can end well.

..

Jessie jolts awake when someone touches her shoulder. She opens her eyes, taking a second to get herself together. Derek kneels down in front of where his sister fell asleep leaning aganist the bed.

"Jess, what are you doing in-" He starts to ask. But she just cuts him off, crashing into him and hugging him tightly. Jessie would like to think she's crushing him but she know the werewolf's not crushed at all. "Hey, it's okay." Derek says, bringing his arms around her as well. They don't usually do this. The last time they hugged like this would have been after the fire because Jessie wouldn't stop crying.

"You're okay." Jessie sighs in relief. Derek pulls back, giving her one of his rare smiles.

"Yeah. Because of you." He says. Then Derek frowns, remembering what all happened last night while he was barely gripping onto conciousness.

"What is it?" Jessie asks, seeing the frown that darkens his features.

"Is that mine?" He asks. Jessie looks down, realising she's still covered with his blood.

"It was really bad." Jessie says quietly with a nod. "I thought.." She doesn't finish her sentence but Derek understands.

"I'm fine." He assures her. She nods, giving him a small smile. "Jess..what did I do to you?" He asks, remembering hearing her voice call out before he passed out.

"It's nothing, it's fine." Jessie tries to brush it off. Derek's not having any of it though, he remembers.

"Show it to me." He says in a voice that tells Jessie he's not asking, he's telling. Jessie sighs and moves, lifting up her shirt a little. Derek's face falls as he sees the 5 claw marks beaming up at him from her hip. "I'm so sorry, Jess." He says, his voice becoming disappointed, in himself.

"It's fine, it's barely a scratch." Jessie says, hiding them again. But in all honesty, it still hurts, a dull stinging ache, but she can handle it. When Derek still looks angry with himself, she hugs him again. "I'm just really glad you're okay. I swear you were dead, we all saw it." She says sadly, not wanting to think about what would have happened if he really had been dead..

"I'm okay, everything's fine." He assures her, smelling her distress and still-dwelling concern. "Let me drive you home, you need proper sleep." He says, sounding concerned now too. Jessie nods and gets to her feet. "Skip school today, we'll figure something out." He says. She nods, walking down the stairs with him. They get to the Camaro. It feels stupid to drive this small distance but Jessie is really tired. She had a really restless sleep last night plagued with nightmares of the fire and her brother turning up dead. She can't even keep her eyes open properly, she's slowly falling asleep as he drives.

Derek pulls up outside the small cottage. He looks over at Jessie when she doesn't get out. The girl leans back in her seat, her eyes closed and her breathing even. She's asleep.

Jessie knows she must have fallen asleep because when she opens her eyes, Derek's pulling her blanket up over her. She gives him a tired smile.

"I know last night couldn't have been easy for you." Derek says.

"No, you weigh too much. I had to drag your ass." She teases sleepily. He gives her a small smile.

"That's not what I meant." He says. "The house?" Jessie looks away from him, looking up at the ceiling instead.

"I had too. It was the only way to help you." She says quietly.

"You did good. With everything." He praises, because he's proud of how far she's come. "And i'm sorry I forced you into that."

"It's okay." Jessie says, looking at him now. "I wouldn't have done it otherwise. I needed to go in there." She admits.

"I know." Derek nods. "Get some sleep. I'm going out." He says.

"What?" She asks, sitting up. "Where?"

"I think I picked up the alpha's scent." He says.

"You can't go alone, not after last night."

"If it gets dangerous, I promise i'll back off, okay?" He says, hoping to ease the worried look she's giving him "I'm gonna leave the Camaro here." Derek says, slippng the keys into her hand. He prefers to go on foot anyway, he can tap into his wolf alot easier out in the open like this. "I'll be back later to check on you."

"Derek." Jessie says, catching his wrist. Derek looks down at her. "The second it looks bad, you get out of there, okay?"

"Okay." He nods. He leans down and kisses her head. "Rest up." Jessie nods. She watches him leave with furrowed eyebrows. She wishes he wouldn't go after the alpha, especially after what he did to Derek last night but Derek has too, for Laura's sake. Jessie blows out a breath and closes her eyes. Despite her concern, she's able to get to sleep.

..

Jessie speeds through the old railway in the Camaro, Scott and Stiles in the backseat. They've got a black SUV right on their asses and she can tell there's at least 1 hunter inside. Well..Jessie's _wide_ awake now.

"Faster Jessie." Scott says. She nods, putting her foot to the floor. Suddenly, the tailing SUV is gone. "We lost them." Scott sighs in relief.

"That's not a good thing." Jessie tells him. "Stiles, radio." She says. He nods, flicking on his handheld radio hooked up to the police line.

 _"All units, suspect is on foot heading into the iron works"_

Comes the Sheriff's voice over the radio.

"Shit." Jessie curses, taking a _very_ hard right into the iron works. She skids to a stop when she sees Chris with an assult rifle, setting Derek in his sights. "Derek!" She calls out, pushing the passenger door open. Derek hears her voice and gets up and runs, jumping in. Jessie takes off, her foot touching the floor again as they leave Chris long behind them. "What happened to laying low Derek? Getting out of there when it got dangerous?" Jessie asks, half glaring at him. He's being reckless, and it's scaring her. But Derek had to take some risks, it's the only way he's going to get close to the alpha. But this time, this time was too close a call.

"Damn it, I had him!" Derek huffs in frustration, ignoring Jessie's question.

"Who? The alpha?" Stiles asks, poking his head through the front seats.

"Yes! He was right in front of me then the friggin' police showed up!"

"Whoa, hey, they're just doing their job." Stiles says, defending his Dad. Derek glares at him, making him shut up.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state." Derek says, turning his glare to Scott. Jessie's eyes widen, she didn't know that.

"Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake, I get it-"

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me?!" Jessie snaps. Derek has to grab the wheel when the girl tries to reach behind the seat and grab Scott, try to do some damage.

"Jessie! Jesus Christ." Derek scowls, trying to keep the car steady. She huffs angerily, giving up and grabbing the steering wheel again. Stiles looks at her wide-eyed. He had to like the ill-tempered girl, didn't he?

"I..i'm sorry." Scott says, still pulled back in his seat from where he tried to avoid Jessie. He knows she can't really hurt him, but part of him, that little human-like part, might be a little frightened of the girl.

"Yeah, I really don't you've gotten it through your thick head yet, Scott." Jessie scowls. "This is the second time."

"Let's all take a breath-" Stiles says, trying to diffuse the Hale bomb in the front seat.

"Shut up, Stiles." Derek and Jessie snap at the same time, both glaring at Stiles.

"Alright." Stiles sighs. He must say, he was impressed by how in-sync they just were. But, as usual, he can't keep his mouth shut. "How'd you find him?" He asks Derek, only shutting up for half a second. Derek doesn't say anything.

"Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?" Scott asks. Jessie scoffs at that idea after what she just found out.

"Yeah, both of us." Stiles says. And then Derek's glaring daggers at him again. "Or just Scott..i'll be back here." He says, sinking back into his seat, avoiding either of the Hale's wraith.

"Look, the last time we spoke to our sister, she was close to figuring something out." Derek tells them. "She found two things. The first was a guy names Harris."

"Our chemistry teacher?" Stiles asks.

"I don't know." Derek says honestly, because he didn't get any furthe than a name before the cops starting chasing him down.

"And the second?" Scott asks.

"Some kind of a symbol." Derek says, bringing a piece of paper from his jacket and unfolding it. Jessie glances at it and immediantly slams on the brakes when she recognizes it. "Jessie! What the hell?!" Derek exclaims.

But she ignores him, instead snatching the piece of paper from his hands. She studies the drawing on it. And when she realises what it is, where it's from, _who_ it's from, she's even angrier with Scott.

"What is it?" Derek asks, seeing that knowng scowl come to his sister's face again. Jessie's glare comes up to pin down Scott. She shoves the paper into his chest and turns back around. She takes off faster than necessary, leaving all three males confused. "Jessie?" Derek says.

"Look familiar, Scott?" Jessie asks him, malice in her tone as she looks at him in the mirror. Derek looks from her to Scott now. Scott frowns in confusion and looks down at the paper. When he realises what it is, he sighs too.

"One of you tell me what this is." Derek says, looking between Scott and Jessie expectantly.

"It's a necklace." Scott says, knowing Jessie isn't going to do him any favours right now. "Allison's necklace." Scott sighs. Jessie clenches her teeth, keeping her eyes on the road though. Allison's going to get Scott killed, weither she knows the truth about her family or not. She's a danger to Scott's life, to _all_ of their lives.

..

..

 **Hale fluff in the beginning, Hale sass in the end :P Favourite, follow and review!**


	18. 18-Lips Of An Angel

**Extra long chapter! And an extra helping of Jiles/Stessie!**

 **Shout out to:**

 ***Serena Sterling-Yes, flass, I like that :) Thanks!**

 ***Tesla424-Yes, not really, they're always making her angry! But she loves them anyway :) Yes, Stiles is going to be cute this chapter too!**

 ***bluerose921-Hehe! Thanks!**

 **..**

 _The next day_

"So. Did Scott get the necklace?" Jessie asks as she walks over to Stiles' Jeep.

"No. In fact..she hates him now." Stiles tells her simply. "He's just gonna steal it."

"That's a better idea." Jessie nods in approval of the path of delinquantcy over doing it the 'right' way. "I should get home, i'll see you later." She says, giving him a small smile before turning to walk away.

"Wait." Stiles calls out. He doesn't want her to go just yet. It's just them, they don't get much time like this. Jessie stops upon hearing him, turning back around to face Stiles. "Derek's obviously not picking you up-" Because Scott made him wanted again, yes. Something Jessie still wants to punch Scott in the face for, but even Derek's told her to let it go. "-and you don't have the car..let me give you a ride." He offers.

"I can walk, it's okay, I've done it before." Jessie says, not wanting Stiles to go out of his way for her.

"Come on." He nods to his Jeep, because of course he'd go out of his way for her. Jessie smiles and nods. Stiles smiles back, her smile is infectious to him, and attractive. They walk over to the Jeep together. "Here." Stiles says, opening the door for her. Jessie blushes a little but ducks her head so Stiles doesn't see as she gets in. Stiles goes around and gets into the driver's seat. He pulls out of the parking lot, getting onto the main road.

"Hey, you mind if I swing through the drive-thru?" Stiles asks her, feeling his craving for curly fries flare up again.

"I don't mind." Jessie says. "As long as you buy me curly fries." She grins. Stiles eyes widen in the slightest.

"You like curly fries?" He asks her.

"Love them." Jessie says. Stiles pull into the drive-thru, ordering two lots of curly fries. Stiles gets a drink as well, all that salt makes him thristy. He pulls into the carpark to eat for a moment. He glances at Jessie to see the girl enjoying her food and scoffing it down as Stiles imagines he does. He smiles softly, wondering how the hell he got so lucky as to find and like this girl that's so..perfect, for him, so similiar to him.

Jessie catches him staring at her and turns to him.

"Something on my face?" She asks him.

"Uh..no. No, you're okay." Stiles says, looking away from her and back down at his own food. Jessie frowns a little as Stiles' fumbles over his words, but she doesn't press him for an explaination.

"Hey." Jessie says. Stiles turns back to look at her. "Thank you, for this, for driving me home. You didn't have to do this." She says.

"It's no problem. You're..you're my friend, I'm here." He says. Jessie smiles, not willing to admit that she was a little disappointed with 'friends' since she's started to feel something for the boy, but like she said, she's not admitting that out-loud.

Stiles returns her smile, he can't really stop himself. Those dimples, he can't help but smile back. But alas, he stutters over 'friend', because he wants to be more.

"We should probably get going." Stiles says when the silence between them just to suffocating. Jessie nods. Stiles turns over the key in the ignition and the Jeep rumbles to life. He safety pulls out of the parking lot and onto the road.

They drive in silence for awhile. Jessie watches the road, the buildings and the trees as they pass by her window.

"There's something else I wanted to ask you." Stiles says, breaking the silence again. Jessie turns her head to look at him, wondering what he means by that.

"What's that?" She asks him.

"Back at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison but he didn't have a phone, he left it in the car." Stiles says. Jessie nods slowly, remembering using that very phone to call the police. "I heard you're good with computers and I was thinking.."

"That I could trace the text to the original sender?" Jessie finishes for him.

"Well..yeah." Stiles nods. He glances between her and the road.

"Okay." Jessie nods. "I don't _have to_ get home right away so take me somewhere with a computer, I'll get this done as soon as I can." Jessie says, wanting to help, and maybe wanting to hang out with Stiles some more too.

"Cool." Stiles smiles. "Is my place okay? It's just up ahead anyway." Stiles says.

"That's fine." Jessie agrees with a nod.

..

"I have something I have to do but i'll be at your game..oh. Hi." The Sheriff pauses when he realises his son didn't come home alone. He thought it's be Scott, instead, he sees Jessie.

"Hi." Jessie says, giving him an awkward wave.

"Well..I'll be at your game, Stiles. I just have to run an errand right now." John says, looking at his son. Stiles nods. "Will you be joining us at the game, Jessie?" He asks the girl.

"Uh..I don't know yet, might have some errands of my own to run." She says.

"Understandable." He nods. "I hate to ask but uh..have you seen.." He tries to be polite as he asks about the whereabouts of her brother, but it's hard to be when you're the Sheriff and he's being hunted down for murder.

"Derek?" Jessie guesses. "No, not in a little while. Not since he got..in trouble. I'll let you know though." She says, looking past him so she doesn't have to meet the man's eyes and lie right to his face. Not when Jessie likes John, John's kind to her.

"Thank you." John says. "I better get going." He says goodbye and leaves after that. Stiles blows out a breath and looks at Jessie.

"Sorry about that..he's just struggling with what happened at the school." Stiles tells her, hoping she won't hold a grudge or anything.

"It's okay. It's not the first time Derek's been wanted." Jessie brushes it off, thinking back to punching Scott in the face again. "Come on, let's do this." She says.

"Okay. Follow me." Stiles says. Jessie nods, following him up the stairs. She glances around his home, it's nice, feels like a real home, not really who Jessie's feels. Stiles goes into his room first. Jessie spins around when Stiles is shoved againist the wall by a familiar leather jacket. "Derek?!" Stiles yelps, feeling his heart racing in his chest again, thinking maybe the older wolf came here to kill him.

"If you say one word-" Derek starts to threaten.

"Derek, the Sheriff's gone, let him go." Jessie says. Derek doesn't though, he's even angrier now that he knows Jessie wasn't home because she came home with Stiles. "Derek, let him go." Jessie says firmer. Derek pulls away from Stiles roughly, turning to her with hard eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He asks her. Jessie looks at him in confusion as to why he's taking such an attitude wth her. "What are you doing _in here_?" He asks, looking around the..oh, the bedroom. Jessie realises the reason he's sour but quickly brushes it off.

"Well, if you won't let me fight then I can still help." She says, spotting Stiles' laptop and going over to the desk, sitting down.

"How?" Derek asks. Stiles takes the seat next to Jessie, getting into his laptop with the password and turning it back to her.

"You don't know?" Stiles asks Derek as Jessie starts to work again at the keyboard.

"Don't know what?" Derek questions, his eyes darting between the two of them and how they're so comfortable with being side by side, being so close.

"You're sister's a genius, she's can trace Scott's text from the other night and see where it really came from." Stiles praises Jessie proudly. Jessie smiles to herself, keeping her eyes on the screen. "Scott can't get the necklace so we have the next best thing." He says, putting his hand on Jessie's back. Derek glares daggers at Stiles. Stiles sees and moves his hand so it's not on her back but over the back of her seat so he can still sit close to her. And he wants to see what she's doing too, so he's sort of leant over her shoulder, looking at the screen.

With the silence, Jessie looks away from the screen, glancing between Derek and Stiles.

"Problem, Derek?" Jessie asks him, seeing the look on his face. Stiles is still to close to her for his liking. He's just..protective. After the hurt his family went through, losing them, then losing Laura, Derek's just looking after the only thing he has left. Besides, Derek doesn't think Stiles is actually a 'fit' for Jessie. So far, all he's done, is help throw Derek under the bus and get Jessie in trouble, or hurt. So no, Derek's not exactly in any kind of approval of _that_ idea right now.

"Hmm." Derek mumbles with furrowed eyebrows, his eyes on Stiles, not her. Jessie sighs and looks back to her screen, leaving boys to be boys.

"I need the ISP, the phone number and the exact time of the text." Jessie tells Stiles, leaning back and turning to look at him. She finds he's closer than she thought. "Can you get that?" She asks him, trying to ignore the fact that his face is hand's width away from her's.

"Yeah." Stiles nods, also very aware of how close they are. "Yeah..I can get that." He says.

"Okay." Jessie nods. Now Derek's face is just screwed up. They're sitting right there, _staring_ a each other.

"Well, maybe you should do that then, Stiles." Derek speaks up.

"What?" He asks, turning to Derek. Derek raises both eyebrows. "Oh, yeah..the text. Yeah, i'll call Scott." He snaps back to reality. Stiles stands up and grabs his phone of the desk, leaving the room to call Scott.

Jessie glances at Derek and then back at the laptop. She knows something just happened then, it's happened a few times, where they can't look away from each other..it's never happened in front of Derek like that before though.

"Are you going home tonight?" Derek asks her.

"Don't be juvenile, Derek. Of course i'm going home tonight." Jessie says.

"I was just asking." He says.

"No, I know what you were doing." Jessie calls him out, turning to face him. "And you're overreacting, _stop_." She says. "Leave Stiles alone."

"I will, you when will." He says. She doesn't get a chance to respond because Stiles comes back into the room.

"I got it." He says, sitting back beside her. Stiles pauses, seeing Jessie and Derek are just looking at each other. "Everything okay?" He asks. Jessie's jaw clenches a little before she nods.

"Yeah." She says, turning back at the screen. Derke bites his tounge, keeping his mouth shut. Stiles nods slowly, looking at Derek before showing the information to Jessie and she gets to work, typing away in the software and codes. "Is that it?" Stiles asks when she sits back again.

"Yeah." Jessie nods. "The text was sent from a computer, this one." She says, scrolling to the registeration details. Derek walks over to them, looking at the screen from behind the two teenagers.

"Registered to _that_ account name?" Derek asks. Jessie nods, frowning at the name.

"No, no, no, That can't be right." Stiles shakes his head.

"I know but..it is." Jessie says. Why would Melissa McCall send that text pretending to be Scott?

"Come on, we gotta go." Derek says, walking out of the room. Stiles and Jessie share a confused look but both get up and follow him out of the room.

..

All three of them sit in the Jeep outside the hospital. Stiles and Derek talk to Scott on the phone. Jessie doesn't speak, part of her is just being stubborn because Scott blamed everything on Derek again. Scott tells them that he's got the necklace but that's just it, it's _just_ a necklace, nothing more.

"Stiles, you're supposed to be here. You're first line. You're not gonna play if you're not here to start." Scott tells him.

"I know. Look, if you see my Dad..tell him I'll be there, alright? I'll just be a little late." Stiles sighs and Jessie feels bad for him because she knows he's not making it to that game. He finally gets his shot but he's caught up in werewolf drama, when he's not even one himself, and he can't take it. It must suck. Stiles hangs up and Scott does too.

"You're not gonna make it." Derek says. Jessie smacks his arm, giving him a pointed look to be a little kinder. "And you didn't tell him about his Mom either." She rolls her eyes when Derek doesn't follow any instruction. Of course he doesn't. He never does.

"No, not until we find out the truth." Stiles says.

"Okay, go." Derek says, gesturing to the hospital with a nod. Stiles nods, getting out. He starts walking over to the hospital. Jessie reaches for her door, to get out as well. Derek turns back in his seat, grabbing her arm. "What are you doing?" He asks her.

"Making sure an alpha doesn't kill him." She says.

"Why?" Derek asks.

"Because he's an innocent kid." She says. She swallows before speaking again. "And I like him." She admits, pulling out of his grip and getting out. Derek just watches her walk away, the words he already knew were true sinking in. Of course she likes Stilinski. The most troublesome one, the hyperactive one, the _spazzy_ one.

Stiles hears the car door shut and then footsteps behind him. He turns back around and stops, waiting for Jessie to catch up to him.

"What are you doing?" He asks her.

"Keeping your cute little ass alive." She grins. She will admit, she feels better to have admitted how she feels about him to _someone_ , she just never thought that person would be Derek. "Come on." She says, nodding to the hospital. He smiles to himself smugly at her words and nods, walking with her to the hospital.

"You've got a pretty nice ass yourself." He teases in a quiet voice, scared Derek will hear him . Jessie chuckles and he does as well. He was teasing, but he is at least half-serious, not that he's admitting that out-loud.

They look around the hospital but it's oddly empty. Jessie's phone rings and she brings it out, answering it.

"Me and you, we're having a talk when this is done." Derek informs her. He really wasn't evasdropping, he couldn't see them and he wanted to know they were okay so he listened in. And he wishes he didn't.

"Melissa's not here." Jessie says as her cheeks flush red and she ignores his first statement. It's not her fault Derek overhears things he shouldn't with his wolf ears. And anyway, Stiles butt is..cute or whatever. Stiles _grabbed_ her's, least she can do is comment on his. Of course, Derek doesn't know about the first one.

"What about Jennifer?" Derek asks her. Jessie and Stiles go into Uncle Peter's room but it's empty.

"No. Derek, Peter's gone too." She says.

"Jessie, get out right now!" Derek tells her. Jessie frowns. Stiles stops beside her, hearing Derek's loud voice on the phone. "It's him, he's the alpha! Get out!" Derek says frantically. Jessie lowers her phone, looking at Stiles.

"We have to go, _now_." Stiles says, grabbing her hand and starting to pull her towards the exit.

"You must be Stiles." Comes the Hale's Uncle's voice, looking at Stiles. Jessie steps out in front of Stiles, hoping her being his neice will do something to stop him from hurting anyone. But, then again, he tore through Laura easily enough.

"Back off." She warns Peter.

"It's nice to see you again, Jessie." He says, oddly calm.

"Stiles, go." She says, pushing him in the other direction, towards the exit.

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over." And that's Jennifer's voice.

"You two?" Stiles asks, looking between Peter and his nurse as he realises. "You're the one who..oh, my god, we're gonna die." He stresses. Derek comes out of nowhere, knocking the nurse unconcious. Or maybe she's dead..she's not exactly moving.

"That's not nice, she's my nurse." Peter says.

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way." Derek says the second part to Jessie and Stiles. With her hand still in his, Stiles pulls Jessie out of the way with him. They watch in horror as Derek shifts, going after Peter, but he's no match for the alpha. He's easily knocked down, spitting up his own blood on the floor.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose?" Peter asks him. Jessie feels anger corse through her veins. She pulls away from Stiles, scrambling away from him speedily. She grabs the fire extinguisher, smashing Peter in the back of the head with it.

"Jessie!" Stiles yells. Peter turns around.

"I thought I was your favourite Uncle?" Peter says, sounding mock hurt. He walks towards her and she steps back. Jessie moves out of the way of an attack, balling her own fist up and swinging. It clips Peter's jaw but he just laughs which makes her angrier, that and the fact Jessie's hand now throbs awfully. "Your mother taught you well." Peter says. She gets even angrier at the mention of her dead mother and kick up towards his face. His hand shoots up, catching her ankle roughly. "Not as well as she taught me though." He says before shoving her againist the wall and letting her ankle go to wrap his hand around her throat. She gasps for breath, clawing at his hands. He bares his fangs in he face, making Jessie's turn awya as much as she can. He's tackled again from her and thrown down the hallway. Arms comes around her waist, helping her to her feet.

"Jess?" Stiles says, holding her face in his hands. She looks up at him, catching her breath. She looks past Stiles to see Derek, who just threw Peter away from her. He turns back to the two of them.

"Go." He says.

"What? N-no." Jessie says.

"Stiles." Derek says, looking at the younger man. "Take her and go, _now_." He orders. Stiles looks at Derek and then at Jessie, knowing there really isn't another choice. Derek's grabbed from behind by Peter. "GO!" Derek orders, his eyes lighting up bright blue.

"Jessie, we have to go." Stiles says, grabbing her arm. Stiles practically has to drag Jessie out the door as she struggles and fights, watching helplessly as Peter attacks Derek, tears forming in her eyes and her head light from the lack of oxygen before. "Here." Stiles says, helping her into the Jeep. He gets into the driver's seat and backs out as fast as he can, taking off.

"We have to g-go back." Jessie says. She doesn't doubt Peter will kill Derek. But Jessie can't let that help, that _can't_ happen. She'd fall apart if it did.

"No. He said we had to leave." Stiles says, flooring it away from the hospital.

"He's my brother!" She yells.

"And he doesn't want you to end up like your sister!" Stiles yells back. Jessie's face falls. "I..I'm sorry. But I had to take you away." Stiles says, letting his voice become calm again. Jessie sniffs and leans on the window, looking out it as tears fall down her cheeks.

She saw the damage Peter did to Derek at the school. Now he's alone with him and noone can stop them. This won't end well, Jessie knows it. So does Stiles, it's why he listened to Derek and took Jessie away before Peter hurt her any worse as well.

..

Stiles pulls up at Jessie's place. She gets out numbly and she hears Stiles get out too. She unlocks the door, going inside. She lets it close by itself but not before Stiles can slip in after her, wanting to make sure she's okay. Which she clearly isn't. Jessie lets out a shaky breath and sits down on her bed.

"You're gonna miss your game. You should go." She says quietly, looking down at the floor.

"No. You're more important right now." Stiles says honestly, coming to sit down next to her. She gives him a weak smile, but in reality, her lips barely twitch. "Listen..I'm sure Derek will be fine. Peter won't.." He trails off.

"It's not like he hasn't killed his own before." She reminds him.

"Derek's not going anywhere. Trust me, he's not leaving you behind." Stiles says. "Hey." He says, taking her hand in his. "Everything's gonna work out." He says. She gives his hand a little squeeze and he gives one back.

"Can you stay here?" She asks, looking up at him. "I don't want you to miss your game but, I..I don't wanna be by myself right now." She admits.

"Yeah." He nods. "I can do that." He says.

"Thanks." She whispers, hating how her voice cracks.

"Don't cry." Stiles says, frowning when he sees her tears. His hand comes to her face and he uses his thumb to wipe a tear on Jessie's cheek away.

"I'm scared, Stiles." Jessie admits.

"I am too." He admits. "But we've been okay this far along, right? We'll be fine." He assures her. "Hey." He says softly. She looks up, meeting his honey-whiskey eyes. "It probably won't make you feel any better but..I'm gonna try keep you safe." He says, his hand coming up tp wipe the fresh tears from her face.

"I need to tell you something, something I've only told Derek." Jessie says.

"What is it?" Stiles asks her. Jessie's hand comes up and she puts it over to the one Stiles has on her cheek.

"I..I like you, Stiles." Jessie admits, unable to deny this anymore. She may have lost everything tonight, she can't lose this. She needs something to hold onto.

"I like you as well." Stiles says, his eyes darting between her's and his heart starting to race.

"No, you don't get it. I _like_ you." She clarifies, her own heart starting to speed up. This only makes Stiles' heart race faster.

"I do get it." He says. "Because I really like you too." He admits, feeling that crushing weight of this secret lift from his already heavy shoulders.

He moves a little closer to her. She moves closer to him as well so their noses are touching and their breath is mixing. They let each other's hands go and Jessie's come to his chest while his other one comes to the nape of her neck softly.

Jessie smiles softly, guiding him forward. That must be the last push he needs because Stiles uses his hold on the back of her neck to guide her forward, bringing their lips together softly. He pulls back a little after a second, meeting her eyes again, checking to see that that's what she meant and that's what she wants. And it is, because she doesn't hesitate in kissing him again. And he doesn't hesitate to kiss her back.

She brings her arms around the back of his neck, keeping him close to her. They pull back again but keep their foreheads together, real smiles now dressing their lips.

"I told you I liked you." Jessie says. Stiles smiles a little bit more, a content feeling settling warmly in his chest.

"We should get some sleep, it's late." He says. Jessie nods againist his forehead.

"Stay with me?" She asks, looking at her bed. He nods, leaning in to peck her lips one more time. Jessie smiles and moves to get in bed. Stiles follows, getting in beside her.

"Come here." He says. She moves so he can have an arm around her and she can lay her head on his chest. "Sleep, we can find Derek in the morning." Stiles says. Jessie nods, the happy feeling she was on disappearing when she thinks about her brother. Her body racks a little and Stiles knows she's crying, or at least close to crying. His hand comes to her hair, gently raking through her long hair. "He'll be fine, I promise." Stiles assures her in a whisper.

..

..

 **They kissed X3 So, I think i'm only going to do season 1 for this fic because I have another fic I want to post with my Jessie OC and my Ash OC :) Very centered around family/personal issues, it won't follow the show and will have a skinwalker plotline throughout. Favourite, follow and review!**


	19. 19-Oh Hale No

**Shout out to:**

 ***Serena Sterling-Yay, they kissed! Thanks :) I hope you'll read my new one too :)**

 ***bluerose921-Thanks! Don't worry, in my new fic, they're be Jiles/Stessie as well :) I'm using both of my OCs, Jessie Hale and Ash McCall.**

 ***Tesla424-Yay! Thanks, and I'm glad you're excited!**

 **So, yes, my readers, this is the second to last chapter in this fic since I'll be publishing another :) I will be using Jessie and my other OC, Ash McCall. It'll be Stiles x Jessie and Derek x Ash. It will follow a skinwalker plotline and explore family and personal problems deeply, steering away from the 'Teen Wolf' storyline. I hope all of you come along and read this fic too! I'll be posting the last chapter of this fic either tomorrow or the next day, then posting the new fic that same day :) Love you all xx**

 **..**

"What the hell-thank god!" Scott exclaims, spotting Derek standing by the showers. "Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea what's been going on?" Scott asks him.

"I don't really get lacrosse." Scott turns towards the 3rd voice, his eyes widening when he sees Peter. He's not burned, he's not still, he's here and he's fine.

"It's you." Scott says accusively, piecing the puzzle together pretty quickly.

"When I was in high school, we played basketball. There's a real sport. Still, I read somewhere that lacrosse comes from native Americans tribes and that they played it to resolve conflict. I have that right? Hmm." Peter educates, holding a lacrosse stick. "I have a little conflict of my own to resolve, Scott. But I need you help to do it." He says.

"I'm not helping you kill people." Scott objects.

"I don't want to kill all of them, just the responsible ones. And that doesn't have to include.." Peter looks to Derek to fill in the blank.

"Allison." Derek supplies, looking at Peter and then back over to Scott.

"You're on his side?" Scott asks Derek, turning back to him. "Are you forgetting the part where he _slaughtered_ your _sister_?"

"It was a mistake." Derek says.

"What?" Scott asks in disbelief.

"It happens." Derek says. But he knows it doesn't, it's not normal.

"Yeah, I'm sure Jessie sees it the same way." Scott says sarcastically. Derek's eyes narrow at the younger wolf.

"Where is she?" He asks him.

"She's somewhere safe with someone safe." Scott tells him vaguely, but knowing Jessie is as safe as she'll ever be right now with Stiles. And Stiles would jump in front of a bullet for her, he's falling fast, and hard, for the youngest Hale and noone even knows about them but him. Just like Scott fell fast and hard for Allison. Before Derek can do anything, Peter speaks up.

"Scott, I think you're getting the wrong impression of us. We really just want to help you reach your full potential."

"By killing my friends?" Scott questions.

"Sometimes the people closest to you can be the ones holding you back the most." Peter says.

"If they're holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut job like you, I'm okay with that." Scott snarks. He looks to Derek again. "What are you doing, Derek? Don't be stupid about this, you know Jessie will never forgive you if you help him do this." He says, knowing his friend. Derek's eyes flick to Peter because deep down he knows Scott's right. And he's not okay with Jessie hating him.

"Tell me where she is and who she's with." Derek says, looking back at Scott.

"Not a chance." Scott shakes his head.

"Tell me." Derek grounds out.

"No." Scott says just as curtly.

"You know what, Scott?" Peter says. "Maybe, you could try and see things from my perspective." He says and then there's a sharp stabbing pain in Scott's neck as Peter stabs his claws in. Scott falls to the floor, images of fire and Peter screaming flashing behind his eyes. He sees the people that have been murdered, he sees Peter doing it. He sees Peter kill a girl, the girl Scott's guessing is Laura. He withers around on the ground, literally seeing things from Peter's perspective.

..

After getting a phone call from Scott telling him how he found Derek, Stiles thought he'd be happy. Except that's not all he found.

Stiles had to tell Jessie that Derek was working with Peter to get revenge on the hunters that burnt their house down. Stiles won't forget the way her face fell as the news crushed her. Stiles tried to say something, do something to comfort or help her but she told him to leave, wanting to be alone like after Derek told her the truth about Laura's killer. Stiles didn't take it to heart though, she's hurting and he's learnt she likes to deal with her crap by herself. So, he dropped a kiss to her lips and told her to call him if she needed him. Jessie gave Stiles a small sad smile and said she would.

Stiles walks downstairs in his own house, going to the kitchen for milk. Milk always seems to make him feel better. He doesn't know exactly what's going on between himself and Jessie but Stiles does know that he really likes her and he doesn't regret kissing her last night. And he wants her to be able to call him if she needs someone. But Stiles also knows that finding out that Derek was with the enemy crushed her on the inside.

He grabs the milk from the fridge, taking a large gulp when he spots his Dad at the table.

"What're you doing?" Stiles asks his father.

"Work." The Sheriff replies.

"Well, I can see that." Stiles says. "Anything I can help you with?" He asks.

"You know, if you poured me an ounce of whiskey, that would be awfully nice." John says. Stiles nods putting the milk away and grabbing a glass and the whiskey from the top cupboard. He sits down at the table beside his Dad. "Hey." John says, looking at his son.

"Yeah?" Stiles asks.

"Am I crazy or did you not come home last night?" John asks him.

"You're not crazy." Stiles says. A smirk comes to his father's face.

"Has that got anything to do with Jessie?" John asks. Stiles chuckles awkwardly. "So yes then?"

"Yeah." Stiles nods. "I stayed with her last night at her place. She was upset because..because of everything with Derek. The uh..murder thing and stuff." Stiles half-lies.

"Is there something there?" John asks. "Between you two?" Stiles looks down at his hands, playing with his thumbs. He nods. "She's a good kid."

"She is." Stiles agrees, looking up at his Dad. "Anyway..any leads?" He asks, wanting to get off the topic of his sort-of _something_ with the youngest of the Hales.

"You know I can't discuss that with you." John says. "Especially when you're dating the criminal's sister."

"We're not dating." Stiles objects, starting pouring his father's drink.

"Not too much." He reminds Stiles, becoming engrossed in his work again. Stiles cautiously fills the glass right up, hoping his father won't notice.

"There you go Dad." Stiles says, putting it down in front of him.

"Thanks."

"Bottom's up." He says. Stiles watches on as his father drinks it, working away. Once John's empty glass hits the table, he's feeling the effects of the alcohol, his words starting to slur together.

"You know, Derek Hale would be a whole _Hale_ of alot.. Hale of alot?"

"Hell of alot?" Stiles supplies.

"Hell, yes." His Dad nods. "He would be a hell of alot easier to catch if we could get an actual picture of him."

"How do you not have a picture of him?" Stiles asks. John hands him the picture they do have.

"It's the weirdest thing. It's like every time we tried to get a mug shot, it's like two laser beams were pointing at the camera." John tells Stiles.

"Heh. Smart." Stiles says to myself, looking at the unidentifiable picture of Derek..besides the leather jacket of course, Stiles spotted that from a mile away.

"Oh, my god, that ounce hit me like a brick." John groans. "And I have said way too much, and if you repeat any of this-"

"Dad, it's me. I'm not gonna say anything, come on." Stiles coaxes. Well..that's a lie..

"See, the thing is, they're all connected. I mean, the bus driver that got killed, he was an insurance investigator assigned to the Hale house fire-"

"Terminated under suspicion of fraud." Stiles reads off the file.

"Exactly." John nods.

"Who else?" Stiles asks, moving papers and scan-reading them.

"The video store clerk who got his throat slashed, he's a convicted felon with a history of arson."

"What about the other two guys? The guys who got killed in the woods?" Stiles asks.

"Priors all over their records including-"

"Arson." Stiles finishes for him. "So maybe they all had something to do with the fire." Stiles realises. "Another shot?" He asks his Dad.

"No, no more." He declines.

"Dad, come on. You work really hard, alright? You deserve it."

"Oh, my god, I'm gonna have such a hangover."

"You mean you're gonna have such a good night's sleep." Stiles says, turning away to fill the glass right up again. "And I'm gonna have an eternity in the lowest circle of hell." He mutters to himself.

..

Once his Dad's had too much and Stiles has put him to bed, he sits down on his own bed, looking down at his phone. His long fingers flex as they hover over Jessie's name. His knee hops anxiously too.

"Screw it." He says, pressing call and bringing the phone to his ear. He bites his thumbnail, waiting for her to answer. But she doesn't. Stiles sighs, putting his phone on the table. He frowns when he hears a knock on the front door.

Stiles walks down the stairs, approaching the door skeptically. Who would it be? He opens the door, glancing at the baseball bat not far away. But Stiles doesn't need the bat, not once he sees who's behind the door.

"Um.." Jessie says awkwardly. "Sorry, I..I don't like talking on the phone." She says. Stiles opens up the door more, inviting her in. She comes in and Stiles closes the door.

"Are you okay?" He asks her, seeing the defeated look on her face.

"Yeah, yeah. N-no actually, not really." She chuckles shakily, obviously uncomfortable. Stiles brings a hand to her back and she rushes forward, hugging him. He rubs his hand up and down her back, hugging her close to him, letting her draw comfort from him.

"It's gonna be okay." Stiles hushes her, seeing she's actually really upset.

"N-no. Not this time." She says sadly, hiding her face in Stiles' neck so he can't see that she's actually crying. "D-Derek, he..he's with Peter."

"You know your brother loves you, it's more complicated than that." Stiles says. He knows Jessie's biggest fear is losing her family, her brother. And not just by death either, losing Derek's trueself to the need to seek revenge just like Peter lost himself.

"And if it's not?" She asks, pulling back to look at him. Stiles frowns, seeing the tears down Jessie's cheeks. He takes her face into his hands, wiping her tears away gently with his thumbs. Stiles leans his forehead againist her's.

"It is." He assures her. Stiles doesn't believe Derek's turned againist his sister, he doesn't believe that for a second. Derek's got to have another endgame in mind. He has too.

The two teenagers pull away when Stiles' phone rings.

"Sorry." Stiles apologies before answering it, seeing Scott's name on the screen. "Scott, not a good time-"

"I need your help." Scott says.

..

"Are you sure you want to be here for this?" Stiles asks Jessie. She nods.

"If you can kill him without hurting Melissa, do it." She says bitterly. He gives her a sad smile and she returns it. She's mad at Peter but Stiles doesn't think she could wish him dead and be serious about it.

"Okay, here we go." Stiles says, spotting Peter's car. He puts his arm in front of Jessie to protect her before he smashes into the back of Peter's car. He and Jessie get out, Melissa and Peter getting out as well. Stiles sees Jessie try to attack Peter so he brings his arms around her shoulders, keeping her close. Stiles is starting to think he was wrong about Jessie not wanting Peter dead.

Peter sees them together, his eyes narrowing angerily.

"Are you kidding me? Stiles!" Melissa yells.

"Wow, this is _crazy_." Stiles says.

"What a coincidence, huh?" Jessie throws in. "You look lovely Miss McCall." She says making the older woman a little less angry. Stiles makes a mental note to thank her for that later.

"Thank you. You two look.." Melissa trails off, realising how they're actually standing. Stiles lets Jessie go and she steps a little away from him, eyes still watching Peter closely.

"I don't know what happened. You guys just came out of nowhere." Stiles says.

"Came out of nowhere?! We were parked on the side of the road Stiles." Melissa points out.

"How crazy is that? I mean, we should probably call the cops, you know, do like an accident report or something." Stiles suggests, trying to buy them some time.

"I don't think that's necessary." Peter says.

"Are you sure? I think I'm feeling a little whiplash." Stiles says, rubbing the back of his neck. "How about you Jess?" He asks, looking to his side. Stiles notices Peter's eyes look angrier when he calls her that. He's heard Derek call her that, just kind of rubbed off on him too I guess.

"No, I'm good." Jessie says with a small _real_ smile, amused.

"Whiplash Stiles, really? You hit us!" Melissa scowls.

"I don't know there's something definitely wrong with my neck." He says.

"I think we'll go put ice on it." Jessie says, seeing the increasingly angry look on Melissa's face.

"Good call." Stiles says, seeing it too. He puts his hands on Jessie's shoulders, showing her back to the Jeep.

"That's what you wanted?" Jessie asks Scott who's ducked behind the Jeep.

"Yeah." He nods. "Thank you, both of you." Scott says.

"No problem, any way I can help ruin what he has planned." Jessie says, turning to glare at Peter who's looking over at the three teens.

"Jackson." Scott says, hearing Peter speak about Derek and Jackson.

"What?" Stiles asks, both him and Jessie turning to Scott. Scott turns and takes off in the other direction.

"What do we do?" Jessie asks Stiles.

"I don't know." He answers honestly, looking at Peter who's watching them closely as Melissa talks to him.

"Peter, where's Derek?" Stiles hears Jessie asks under her breath, knowing Peter's wolf ears will hear her question. Peter smirks, shaking his head. Stiles has to grab her again, holding her close to him when she tries to go after Peter.

"No, not here." He says in her ear. "We'll find him, without Peter's help." Stiles assures her. Stiles's words soothe Jessie some, she relaxes a little in his embrace but he knows if he lets her go right now, she'd be on Peter like a vicious gorilla. She has Derek's quick temper, that much is obvious. But that is a good question, _what do they do?_

..

..

 **They're so cute! Remember, season finale next chapter so it's the final and last chapter of this fic! Stay tuned! Favourite, follow and review!**


	20. 20-In The End

**Quite a twist in this chapter compared to the show, as usual for me ;)**

 **Final shout out to:**

 ***Serena Sterling-Stessie team work! I know :( Thanks, loved the words as always :)**

 ***Tesla424-Thanks :) I'm glad you're excited, it should be up tomorrow!**

 ***bluerose921-Thank you! I'm sad to finish it but excited to start new things too :)**

 **FINAL CHAPTER MY BEAUTIFUL READERS! I LOVE YOU ALL! HERE'S AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER WITH LOTS OF STESSIE/JILES FEELS :3**

 **..**

 _Friday_

"You want me to go to the formal tonight?" Jessie repeats back to Stiles, her cobalt blue eyes darting between both him and Scott.

"Jessie..we can't find Derek. I have no idea where him or Peter are." Scott tells her.

"So that means I go out and have fun while he does what? _Die_?" Jessie asks him harshly.

"Jess, even is they Argents have him, they need him to get to Peter. He's not dead, and he's not gonna be dead. And if he's with Peter, Peter won't kill him either." Stiles assures her. Jessie huffs a breath out of her nose in frustration, making that face that reminds Derek of an angry bull. "Come to the formal with me. If anything, _anything_ , comes up about Derek, we're in the Jeep and we're gone. I promise." Stiles says to her.

"Come on, Jess." Scott backs up. "The only way to stay sane in all of this supernatural crap, is too be a teenager when you can be." He says. Jessie sighs heavily, both males giving her pleading looks.

"Argh. Fine." She gives in. "But if anything happens to Derek while I'm at that dance-" She says, pointing between them. "-I'm gonna de-ball the both of you." She warns them. "I'm _dead_ serious." She assures them.

"Understood." Scott says giving her a little salute.

"You are _so_ Derek's sister." Stiles says with a soft smile as he looks at the beautiful girl before him. "Give us a minute?" Stiles says, looking at Scott. Scott nods and walks over to his locker, giving them some space. "Hey, you don't have to come if you don't want too. I just thought it'd be good to get your mind off of..things." Stiles says to her.

"No, I'll come." Jessie sighs. "I'm trying here." She says, pointing between herself and Stiles, talking abou their developing relationship.

"So am I." Stiles tells her. "Whatever _this_ is." He says, still unsure of the details, they both are.

"That's a longer conversation for another day." Jessie says and Stiles nods in agreement. With all the crazy going on, their relationship and it's details aren't that important, it's on a temporary halt.

"But right now, you're my date to the formal." Stiles says with this proud little smirk that makes Jessie feel a kind of special she hasn't felt before.

The bell rings and she sighs, the last thing she wants to do is go to class and pretend to be normal, pretend like her werewolf brother isn't possibly being held captive somewhere by werewolf hunters and her werewolf Uncle isn't going around attempting to kill the people and hunters responsible for burning her house and family to the goddamn ground. Yeah, because that's all _completely_ normal, right?

Stiles leans in and kisses her, wanting to erase the frown slowly darkening her features. Jessie smiles, kissing him back gently. When they pull back, Scott's walking back over with widened eyes.

"Wh-what?" He asks, looking between Jessie and Stiles.

"You didn't tell Scott?" Jessie guesses, looking at Stiles.

"I wanted to talk to you first." He says. Jessie smiles a little at his respect for her privacy, something she really appreciates.

"So.. _you_ and _you_? Not just a 'friends going to the dance' thing?" Scott asks them.

"Sort of.." Jessie says, unsure.

"For now.." Stiles says, not sure what to say either.

"Dude, you're so dead." Scott says, looking at Stiles. "Derek's gonna find out, and he's gonna kill you." He says, because despite the circumstances, Derek's baby sister will always come first in the blue-eyed beta's book. And they know that.

"Yes. Thank you for reminding me." Stiles says sarcastically with a sigh, knowing it's close to the truth. "Anyway, we have Econ. We should get going." Stiles reminds them.

His and Jessie's hands come together as the three friends walk towards their first class of what will turn out to be a _long_ day. Jessie's eyes widen a little when she realises what she just agreed to go to, a _school dance_ , completely out of her comfort zone.

..

"What the hell am I doing?" Jessie asks herself, searching through the closet for something to wear to the formal. She stops and sits down on her bed with a heavy sigh. With everything going on, Jessie can't, she just _can't_ , go to this formal.

She feels horrible for doing it, but she scrolls through her phone, finding Stiles number.

 _I know I said I'd go with you to the formal, but I can't. I'm sorry, I just can't with everything that's going on. I'm stressing out about Derek and Peter and I don't want to ruin your night or drag you down with me. I hope you and Scott have a good time. Sorry, I'll find a way to make it up to you x -Jessie_

She sighs again as she hits send, feeling like the biggest asshole on the planet. But what she said, it's the truth. She can't ruin their night with her worries and woes. She won't do that to them. Instead, she'll stay in, she'll worry all on her lonesome.

But Stiles? Stiles gets the text, and he has other ideas.

Jessie's head perks up when she hears a car pulls up outside. She grabs her bat, approaching the door slowly. It's getting late and she doesn't really have anyone that would be coming around either. Well, aside Derek, and right now, with him maybe playing for Peter's team, Jessie doesn't know whether she'd hug him or slug him with the bat. But once she's peaked out the door, she puts the back down, seeing a familiar blue Jeep.

"Stiles?" She asks, watching as he gets out of the Jeep. Jessie looks even more confused as the younger male approaches her with a dozen of roses in his hand. "What is this?" She asks as he comes up to stand in front of her.

"I was stupid to ask you to the dance. I know that's not your thing, and I know you're worried. I should have thought it through properly" He says. Before Jessie can tell him it's okay, because Stiles shouldn't lay blame on himself like that, Stiles brings the roses up, holding them out to her. "But I know you love red." He says. Jessie's eyes widen a little as she takes them, a shocked sound leaving her mouth because he's so..he's just so.. _romantic_.

"St-Stiles.." She doesn't know what to say. She's been yet to see this incredibly romantic and sweet side of Stiles. But she definitely likes it.

"And I have my laptop, the box-set of the Batman movies and your favourite, a big bag of gummy worms." Stiles says. Jessie smiles widely and Stiles smiles back, loving the way her cheeks dimple and her eyes crinkle at the corners when she's truely happy, like she is now. "I wanna be with you, Jess. I don't care if it's at a dance, or here at your place, I just wanna spend time with you." He says.

"C'mon, come inside." Jessie says, opening up the door some more, letting him walk inside. She shuts it behind him, smiling even more now, smiling alot more than she could she could while she's feeling the way she's feeling deep inside, the worry, the concern, the anxiety, the stress. But this boy, this _Stilinski_ , makes her feel..light, happy. Something she hasn't felt in a long time.

..

Half an hour later, it's the closest thing to paradise both Jessie and Stiles have felt in a long time. They sit on Jessie's bed with the laptop in front of them, Batman playing. Well, Stiles sits, Jessie lays down, her head in his lap as he rakes his hand through the long hair. He eats from the huge, and I mean _huge_ , bag of gummy worms that's in front of them. For every one he takes from the bag, he grabs another, holding it in front of Jessie until her tongue darts out and she takes it from his fingers, both of them chuckling each time she does because she looks and feels like a frog when she does that.

The large, pungent red roses sit in a cup of water on the kitchen counter.

Jessie smiles up at Stiles and he looks down at her with a smile of his own. Jessie pouts her lips a little and Stiles takes the hint, leaning down at kissing her softly, moving his lips with her's, not againist them. They pull back with gentle smack of lips, still looking at each other.

"I think I like this much better than the formal." Jessie says, not that she's ever been to a formal before.

"Honestly? So do I." Stiles chuckles, Jessie joining in with her own soft laugh that makes Stiles even more attracted to her. He stops, meeting her eyes. "Can I ask you something?" Stiles asks.

"Of course." Jessie nods. Stiles reaches over and taps the touchpad on his laptop, pausing the movie. Jessie sits up because she can tell this is serious.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" She asks him, turning her body so they're facing, sitting right in front of each other. Stiles reaches out and takes one of her hands in his. He brings it up to his mouth, kissing her knuckles gently, the knuckles that were used to attack Scott not the long ago, almost used to attack Stiles as well.

"Whatever happens with Derek and Peter..what's going to happen with you, Jess?" Stiles asks her, looking into her pale eyes.

"I..I don't follow." Jessie says with a slightly confused frown.

"What I'm saying is..am I gonna wake up one day and you're gonna be gone?" He asks her, as that's been a fear of his lately. He's starting to really like this girl, to _fall_ for this girl. If one day she was just gone..I'd hurt him, alot.

"I wouldn't leave without telling you first." She assures him.

"Really?" He asks. "Because, it's just feeling like we're on borrowed time right now-" Jessie stops him off by pressing her lips to his, because she didn't like where that was going. She pulls back just a little.

"I'm not going anywhere until I've talked to you first." She promises him, speaking againist his lips before kissing him again. Whether Stiles and Jessie were _something_ or not, she would never take off without telling him or Scott. They're her friends, they're becoming like family to her, they're pack, they're _important_ to her.

Stiles kisses Jessie back, his hand slipping behind her neck while her hands comes to his slowly growing hair. Slowly, Stiles leans forward and Jessie leans back, until Jessie's on her back with Stiles laying over her, caressing her lips with his own and softly touching her body with his hands.

They snap away from each other when the front door's flung open, banging againist the wall loudly and scaring the crap out of both teenagers.

Peter's beside the bed in the blink of an eye, ripping Stiles off of Jessie and holding him by the throat.

"Peter!" Jessie yells, scrambling to her feet. And it only takes another blink of an eye for him to be holding her in the same manner.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm." Peter muses, shaking his head as he looks between the two teenagers. "Derek won't be happy." Peter says.

"Let her go!" Stiles struggles, desperately wanting to get Jessie out of harm's way, not caring about his own safety right now. Jessie claws at Peter's arms, trying to get herself loose so she can catch a breath and get Stiles away from him too. She isn't sure how far Peter would take it, and she isn't willing to find out either.

"No. I need you. _Both_ of you." He says. Peter starts to drag them both out of the door without a second's hesitation, no care for their health or safety, just needing and wanting them to fufill his own endgame. And that endgame is revenge, rage-fueled, messy, sardistic, _violent_ revenge.

Jessie continues to struggle, reaching out for her boot knife, hoping to do some kind of damage and give her and Stiles a chance. Her fingers touch and slip over the handle of the knife as she feels her face turning for a strangled red to a suffocating purple. The second the adrenaline kicks in and she can wrap her fingers around the handle of her knife that Derek gave her on Laura's behalf, she flicks out the blade and stabs it into Peter's side with as much force as she can muster.

Peter certainly wasn't expecting that, his grip loosing as both teenagers fall to the forest floor. Stiles lets out a grunt and Jessie falls to her hands and knees, coughing and rubbing her neck.

"G-Go, Stiles, go!" She yells at him, seeing Peter rip the knife out of his torso. "Go!" She begs him. But it's too late.

"JESSIE?!" Is the last thing Jessie hears before there's a painful smashing pain to her head and everything turns black in a split second.

..

"Jess? Hey, wake up." Stiles says, gently shaking the girl. "C'mon, baby, wake up." He says. Jessie's eyes flutter open and Stiles' stomach flushes with relief. Jessie groans softly, her head pounding, a lump from where Peter's knee met it, the cause of her being knocked unconcious. Jessie looks up, finding Stiles over her, a worried frown covering his face. "Hey. You okay?" He asks, brushing her hair out of her face. Jessie nods, trying to get up. Stiles helps her to sit up as she's dizzy and has trouble doing it herself.

"Where are we?" She asks, holding her head as it spins.

"Carpark. With Peter." He tells her. Jessie looks around, spotting the alpha. "Don't do that again, you scared me." Stiles says.

"No promises." She says with a weak smile.

"He gave it back." Stiles says, showing her the knife. "But-"

"But, you try something like that again and I will kill you." Peter speaks up.

"Like you killed Laura?" Jessie spits angerily.

"Exactly like that." He says, looking her dead in the eye, sending a chill up Jessie's spine. "Get up, both of you." Peter commands. Stiles gets to his feet first, taking Jessie by the hands and helping her stand. He keeps his arm around her waist, holding her close to him, protectively. Jessie and Stiles watch as Peter goes over to a car.

"Whose car is this?" Stiles asks him.

"It belonged to my nurse." Peter tells them.

"Where is she? Dead too?" Jessie snarks, only for him to pop to boot to reveal the nurse, dead, _very_ dead, as in pale and cold dead. "What did you did?" She asks him with wide eyes.

"I got better." Peter answers with a shrug. He grab the laptop from her arms and slams the boot shut again. He puts the laptop on the boot and opens it up, turning it on "You." He says, looking at Jessie. Stiles pulls her closer, not wanting Peter looking, pointing, or getting anywhere near her. "Relax, Stilinski. If I was going to just kill her, she'd be dead." He says.

"Shut up." Stiles says, not wanting to hear anything like that.

"I need you behind the laptop." Peter says, looking at Jessie again.

"No." Stiles shakes his head. And, again, quick as a flash, Peter's grabbed Stiles, his claws to the younger man's throat.

"No! Stop!" Jessie panics.

"Laptop, _now_." Peter grounds out, sick of repeating himself. Jessie nods quickly, going over to it.

"What do you need me to do?" She asks Peter but her worried eyes are on Stiles. Seeing she's going to co-operate, Peter shoves Stiles back towards Jessie. Jessie steadies him as the younger male rubs his throat, glaring at Peter with an already deep hatred.

"Get into the laptop." Peter says.

"Why?" She asks. "Why can't you?"

"Do you wanna find your brother or not?" Peter asks her. Jessie furrows her eyebrows, looking at Stiles and back to Peter. "The Argents took him, tried to kill Scott. We can find him _if_ he took Scott's phone and still has it." Peter says. Jessie, as fast as she can because she wants to find Derek, gets connected. Stiles stands beside her still, watching Peter closely.

"I need his username and password so I can track Scott's phone." Jessie says to Stiles.

"Wait. What happens after you find Derek?" Stiles asks, looking to Peter.

"Don't think, Stiles. She needs the username and password." Peter says, getting easily annoyed.

"You're gonna kill people, aren't you?" Stiles asks.

"Only the responsible ones." Peter says.

"Stiles, I need to find Derek before they kill him." Jessie says, grabbing his shoulder. " _Please_." Jessie pleads, looking into his whiskey eyes.

"If Peter leaves Scott out of it." Stiles says.

"No. I need Derek and Scott. I need both of them." Peter says.

"Scott's not gonna help you." Stiles shakes his head.

"Oh, he will. Because it'll save Allison. And you will because it saves Scott and my pretty niece here." Peter says, giving Jessie a small smile that's anything but kind. Jessie grits her teeth, hating the way Peter's using her to expediate his agenda and provoke Stiles. "And that neice is gonna do it because it saves her new boytoy and her big brother." He smirks.

"Stiles." Jessie says, looking at him with desperate eyes. " _Please_. Derek is..he's all I have left. I can't lose him." Stiles can't say no to that, not when Jessie's eyes are watering like that and she's so desperate to save her brother, the only family she's got left. Stiles nods and types in Scott's username and password. "Thank you." Jessie says to him. He gives her a small smile but she knows he didn't want to help Peter. Neither did Jessie. But she's done losing people, she's not losing anymore friends, and she's certainly not losing Derek.

Jessie squeezes his arm and give him an apologetic look.

"It's okay." Stiles assures her, because it's not her fault, it's Peter's. He's doing all of this, he's manipulating them all, provoking them, pushing the buttons he knows will get a reaction.

"Wait, that's where they're keeping him?" Stiles asks, looking at the screen once the laptop beeps to tell them the location has been found.

"Our old house?" Jessie questions. "They're keeping him at the house."

"Not at it. Under it." Peter says, glancing at her. Jessie's skin crawls, just thinking of the basement and the horrible things that happened to her family down there, some things she had to _watch_ happen. "I know exactly where that is." Peter says. Then his head perks up. "And I'm not the only one." Peter moves to walk away but stops, turning back to Stiles and Jessie. He steps closet to them and they both step back. "Do you want the bite?" He asks. Jessie frowns. "You should have it already." He says, looking at Jessie. "But Stiles, would you like it too?" He asks him. Jessie shakes her head at Stiles, knowing that's a bad idea. Stiles doesn't say anything and Peter rushes forward, grabbing his wrist and enlongating his fangs ready to bite down.

"No, I don't wanna be like you." Stiles says, snatching his wrist back.

"You may believe you're telling the truth but you are lying to yourself." Peter says to him. Peter's eyes fall to Jessie now.

"Don't touch her." Stiles says, stepping in front of her. Peter huffs out laughter because he could break Stiles in half in a single heartbeat.

"Goodbye." Peter says before getting into the car and driving away.

"We have to go." Jessie says.

"How? We don't have a car." Stiles says. Jessie looks over the carpark fence, to where the treeline is. "No.."

"Yeah." She nods. "We're running. Well, _I_ am." She says because it's the only way right now.

"No, _we_ are." He says. Jessie smiles and they make for the fence, getting over easily and taking off into the trees, Stiles holding her hand in his.

..

They're running when Jackson, of all people, comes screeching to a stop beside them.

"Get in!" Jackson yells. Jessie and Stiles jump into the Porche and Jackson takes off, going towards Jessie's old house. With Jackson's driving, it doesn't long for them to get there. Jessie looks around and she can't see Derek. But she sees Peter, or what _was_ Peter. "Here." Jackson says. He passes Stiles and Jessie a bottle each of..something. Jackson throws his and Peter catches it.

"Allison!" Scott yells, tossing her her bow. Allison loads an arrow and shoots the bottle in Peter's hand. Jessie feels the wind get knocked out of her when it explodes, covering him in fire. Whether he's a monster or not, Jessie doesn't think she can do that to him, she can't handle fire, not like this.

Stiles sees the shocked look on Jessie's face. He takes the bottle from her, handing it to Jackson. Stiles turns Jessie's head away as he and Jackson throw their molotovs, the alpha becoming completely engulfed in flames now. Peter roars in pain and Jessie feels the scars on her arm, from trying to rescue her mother, ache. It's like some kind of a phantom pain, like she's reliving what happened that night.

"Come here." Stiles says. Jessie leans into Stiles and he brings his arms around her. "Don't watch." He says. She nods, leaning on his chest and closing her eyes. She feels heat and she can smell that same smell she could _that_ night and it's overwhelming.

"Derek! Wait!" Scott yells. Jessie pulls back, looking over to see Derek standing over the burnt body of Peter in the leaves. Jessie silently thanks God or whoever's out there when she sees Derek's alive. "You said the cure comes from the one that bite you. If you do this, I'm dead. her father, her family, what am I supposed to do?" Scott asks him.

"You've..already..decided." Comes Peter's weak, broken voice. "I can smell it on you!" He yells. Jessie finds she doesn't turn away as Derek's claws meet Peter's throat. Derek looks up with searing red eyes, just like Laura's.

"I'm the alpha now." Derek says. Scott sighs, realising he lost his chance, the possibility, to be human again.

Jessie looks at Stiles as she becomes overwhelmed, her eyes filling with tears.

"It's okay, baby." Stiles soothes her, brushing his hand down her hair as he holds her closer to him, tighter. Derek turns towards them, his face screwing up. He face screws up even more when he sees the secret couple's lips come together, their little 'secret' not much of a secret anymore. "Everything's okay." Stiles tells her, pulling back at resting his forehead againist her's. Jessie nods, sniffing back her tears. She's just so relieved it's over, but she's upset too, Peter was her Uncle after all, even if he was a monster.

"Jessie?" Derek says. Jessie turns and looks over at him. He looks so lost, so confused, as he looks at the two teenagers.

Jessie pulls away from Stiles and runs over to Derek. She collides into him, hugging him tightly, so glad he's okay. Derek's arms comes over her as well, his eyes looking over at Stiles from over his sister's shoulder. Stiles swallows and nods to Derek before looking away, unable to maintain eye contact with him but knowing they're going to be having a 'discussion' since Derek saw all of that.

"I'm okay. We're okay now." Derek assures his sister, letting go of what he saw Jessie and Stiles do for now so he can comfort Jessie. Jessie nods, tears filling her eyes again, from relief, fear, worry, you name it. She looks over Derek's shoulder.

"That was for Laura." Jessie says, looking at Peter's dead body in the leaves. She blinks and her tears slip over her cheeks for their fallen sister, and maybe even a little for the man Peter used to be. Jessie squeezes her eyes shut and hides her face againist Derek's shoulder, hugging him tighter.

Stiles looks over at Scott. Scott nods to his best friend, his _brother_ , thankful he kept Jessie out of harm's way, and Jackson back too.

They did it, they finally did it. _Derek_ did it, for Laura. It's over. That revenge..it's over.

..

..

 **When is anything is Beacon Hills ever** _ **really**_ **over? Well, you know what is over? This fic!** _ **But**_ **, my new one, with Jessie in it, along with my OC Ash McCall, will be up very, very soon! Keep an eye out, follow me so you get the alert! I love every single one of you that read, reviewed, favourited and followed this fic! You're what keep me going, thank you!**

 **Much love, IGotTheWanderingMind xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys!**

 **Just letting you know that my new fic is up, it's called 'Inconsistent Misfortune'.**

 **Check it out!**

 **Favourite!**

 **Follow!**

 **Read and review!**

 **-IGotTheWanderingMind xx**


End file.
